Love Will Find a Way
by vegetafanic1
Summary: Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 are the Princesses of Earth. Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin are the Princes of Vegeta. What's the plan? What is Frieza planning? There are a lot of surpises in this fic! Check it out! VB, GCC, K18
1. Intro

**_Love Will Find a Way_**

**_ch.1_**

Ox King waited for his wife to return, he stood on a long hallway of his palace. His wife was giving birth. Beside him was his daughter, she was five and had beautiful blue hair and lovely blue eyes to match. Her name was Bulma. Ox King was a big man with a big heart. Four years ago Ox King lost his best friend, who was a brilliant inventor and scienctist named Teddy Briefs. Dr. Briefs was taken away to help _Frieza._ _Frieza_ is an ugly purple lizard, who wishes to rule the whole universe. _Frieza_ already rules Earth and many other planets. Ox King wishes _Frieza_ will be stopped before it is to late. Ox Knig also lost his best gardner, who was his wife's best friend, Bunny Briefs, Dr. Briefs' wife, four years ago too. She was now a whore on _Frieza's_ ship.

"Daddy, when is the baby coming?" asked his daughter. "Soon Bulma...just wait" he answered. "I've been waiting, I miss Mommy" Bulma whined. "Bulma, it takes time, a lot of it too, for a baby to arrive...in a short while you'll have a little brother or sister" he said. Bulma smiled.

Ox King hoped he would have a daughter, for he was thinking of a plan, and it might stop _Frieza._ He wasn't sure how it was going to work, he needed help to finish it.

"Ox King" came a voice.

Ox King looked in the direction it came from. A woman with blond hair and blue eyes was running towards him, her name was Chloie Lee, she was his wife's favorite designer, and trusting friend, she had a one year old daughter named 18 and 18's twin brother 17. Her husband Thomas was killed by _Frieza_, when _Frieza_ last visited, four months ago.

"What is it Chloie?" he asked. "My King, your daughter was born, but...Oueen Chi-Chi, she is not doing well, you must to her" Chloie answered. Ox King nodded. "Watch Bulma, Chloie" Ox King said. He started to walk away, he turned around and said "I will be back soon Bulma with your little sister" Bulma nodded. Ox King left.

Bulma looked up at Chloie. "What is wrong with Mama?" she asked. "I'm not sure Bulma. Would you like to see 17 and 18?" Chloie asked. Bulma smiled and nodded. Chloie grabbed Bulma's hand and lead her to Chloie's room.

**_On a different planet _**

King Vegeta watched his right hand man and smartest scientist be pulled away, Bardock was his name. Bardock was a third class warrior, he was brilliant, the best scientist on planet Vegeta. Bardock had black hair that spiked everywhere, black eyes, and a scar on his cheek. King Vegeta had black hair that went straight up with spikes and a beard. Beside him was his five year old son, Prince Vegeta, Prince Vegeta looked like his father, just without the beard.

"Any last words to your King, Bardock?" asked Zarbon, a man with green skin and lon green hair in a braid, he was dragging Bardock away.

Bardock looked at King Vegeta. "Kakarot" Bardock whispered, but only King Vegeta heard, King Vegeta nodded.

Bardock was gone. _Frieza _also took Bardock's mate Tannipu and Bardock's seven year old son Radditz.

King Vegeta started to walk away. "Father, where are we going? I'm bored" said Prince Vegeta. "To see your brother" King Vegeta replied. "What? I don't have a brother" Prince Vegeta stated. "He was born two months ago, the doctors are working on him" King Vegeta explained. "Who's his mother?" asked the prince. "She died too" King Vegeta answered. "What's his name?" Prince Vegeta asked. "Kakarot" the king answered.

Prince Vegeta stopped. "Kakarot...that's a stupid name" he siad as he started walking again.

"Enough, he will have a ceremony tomorrow night and will be crowned prince" King Vegeta stated. "I was crowned prince the day I was born, why wasn't he?" Prince Vegeta asked. "The doctors were working on him, drop the subject" King Vegeta stated.

They walked to the nursery window. Prince Vegeta looked at the baby in the nursery. "Is that him?" he asked looking at his father. King Vegeta nodded. Prince Vegeta looked at the baby again. The baby looked like Bardock, but with lighter skin and no scar.

"King Vegeta" came a voice.

King and Prince Vegeta turned around. A saiyan woman with long black hair and black eyes stood there. "Yes Mariea" King Vegeta addressed. Mariea Parker was her full name, she was mated to Jonathon, he was killed by _Frieza_. Mariea had a one and a half year old son named Krillin.

"Are you taking Kakarot, now?" she asked. King Vegeta nodded. Mariea went into the nursery and picked up Kakarot. She came back out. "You will take care of him, move into room four, in the royal hall, bring your brat" King Vegeta stated. "What will his room be, sire?" she asked. "Room three" King Vegta answered. She left with Kakarot to fetch her son and her belongings.

_**On Earth**_

Ox King sat by his wife, she was dying. Ox King called for Bulma. "Go through with the plan" his wife said softly. She had long black hair and beautiful black eyes. Ox King nodded.

"Mommy" Bulma yelled running into the room, Chloie was behind her carrying her twins. Bulma went to her mother's side.

"Bulma, will you do what you're told and do anything for the kingdom?" her mother asked. Bulma nodded tears in her eyes. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Bulma asked. "I'm going to see Kami" her mother answered. "No Mommy, you can't" Bulma cried, tears flowing everywhere on her face. "Bulma, listen to me, you need to be strong, you need to be brave for the kingdom, for your little sister, for your father, and for me" her mother ordered. Bulma looked at her mother.

"Can't you do anything?" Ox King asked a doctor. The doctor shook his head.

"I'll do my best Mommy" Bulma said taking her mother's hand. "I know you will" her mother said.

Everyone hugged her. Three minutes later she was gone. Bulma cried and put her face in Chlioe's stomach. Ox King had tears streaming down his face. He stood up and walked out of the room. Bulma ran after him.

They stood in front of the nursery looking at the new baby. "What should we name her?" Ox King asked. Bulma looked up at him. She thought for a moment.

"Chi-Chi, after Mommy" Bulma answered. Ox King nodded. "Chi-Chi it is" he siad smiling.

Ox King picked up Chi-Chi and walks to a balcony. He opens the door. The people of his kingdom looked up. He lifts ChiChi.

"Princess Chi-Chi" Ox King shouted. His people cheered. Bulma stood by him looking down at her people. She smiled. Her father turned around and she followed.

_**On Planet Vegeta**_

Mariea laid Kakarot in his crib. She looked at her son Krillin, he was playing with his blocks. Krillin was only half Saiyan, but wasn't treated like it. Mariea is an elite and her mate was a strong warrior for a human, but not strong enough. She hated _Frieza._ She wasn't the only one. She sighed.

"He's got werid hair" a voice came behind her.

She turned around. Prince Vegeta was looking at Kakarot. "I think it's adoreable, Prince Vegeta" she said. Krillin crawled towards Vegeta, Vegeta's back was turned so he didn't notice.

"You think everything is adoreable" Prince Vegeta stated

Krillin stood up and walked towards Vegeta. Mariea didn't notice.

"That is true, my Prince" Mariea said smiling. "Why don't you feed him" Vegeta suggested. "Right, I'll go get some food" she said heading towards the kitchen .

Krillin grabbed hold of Vegeta's tail, he didn't pull. Vegeta turned around.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked. Krillin babbled something. "I don't speak stupid" Vegeta stated. "Wa woh baba wa wo" Krillin babbled. "Whatever" Vegeta said looking back at Kakarot.

Kakarot stared up at Vegeta. Kakarot lifted his hand. Vegeta gave Kakarot his finger, Kakarot grabbed onto it, and giggled.

"Stupid baby" Vegeta whispered.

Vegeta turned his head to look at Krillin. "make that two stupid babies" Vegeta felt his finger getting wet. Vegeta looked back at Kakarot, who had Vegeta's finger in his mouth. Vegeta pulled his finger out of the baby's mouth. "Gross" he whispered. Vegeta backed away.

Mariea walked back in holding a bottle aand a sippy cup. She handed the bottle to Kakarot and the sippy cup to Krillin.

"Vegeta, time to go" King Vegeta ordered entering the room. Vegeta nodded. They walked out of the room.

Prince Vegeta walked behind his father.

"King Vegeta, you have a message" Nappa stated. Nappa had a braid and a mustache. "from Ox King" Nappa bowed. King Vegeta nodded. "he had a daughter today" King Vegeta nodded again. "he lost his wife, and that he is going through with the plan, if it's alright with you"

"It is Nappa, send that message" King Vegeta ordered. Prince Vegeta looked at his father.

"What plan?" he asked. "A plan to stop _Frieza_" his father answered. "That explains a lot" Prince Vegeta stated rolling his eyes. "You'll find out soon" his father said. "go train"

Vegeta looked at his father and nodded. Nappa followed Prince Vegeta to the Elite Center.

How's that for an intro.

_**Next time**_

Three years have past and they are getting ready to meet each other. How will their first meeting be? Will it sizzle or frizzle? It's all next in Chapter two in **_Love Will Find a Way._**

Don't worry their young age will end soon, a few more chapters, but then it will end, then the real horrors and drama begins. _Frieza,_ Dodoria, and Zarbon are up to something. You don't want to miss it.

**_Sneak Peek On What's going to happen _(in the later chapters to come)**

Years have past since the girls have seen the boys and they miss them so, but after _Frieza_ has their father, Ox King brain washed, how will anyone find them. Since it's been so many years the girls have a problem remembering what the boys look like. Same goes for the boys. As Dodoria and Zarbon realize that something is going on after the boy's started living on _Frieza's_ ship they tell _Frieza._What will this evil tyrant do? What did Zarbon and Dodoria find out? Why is Krillin dancing in a towel! What were Bulma and Vegeta up to! And what were Goku and Chi-Chi doing!

If you want to know what is going to happen sit tight and enjoy the ride there. I won't spoil it for you! More is to come you just can't miss this! I enjoyed writing it I hope you enjoy reading it!

_**Interview**_

_Vegetafanic1: So what do you think of it guys?_

_King Vegeta: I t was ok, you should have had me more in the story_

_Vegetafanic1 (sweatdrop) Um ok... what about you Ox King?_

_Ox King: I enjoyed it... well not the part where my wife had to die_

_Queen Chi-Chi: I didn'i like that either_

_Vegetafanic1: Well... what about you Chloie?_

_Chloie: I don't like being a widow_

_Mariea: Neither do I_

_Prince Vegeta: You are all a bunch of babies_

_Bulma:(nodded)_

_Vegetafanic1: Be quite Chibi I was talking to the adults first_

_Nappa: No one speaks to Prince Vegeta in such way_

_Vegetafanic1: Well I just did...shut up or I'll take you out of the story with the little part you have so far_

_Nappa: (on the floor begging for forgiveness)_

_Vegetafanic1:(laughs evily)_

_Bulma: (whisperering to P. Vegeta) She's crazy_

_P. Vegeta:(whispering back to Bulma) She needs some crazy pills _

_Vegetafanoc1:(stops) I HEARD THAT! DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU OUT OF THIS STORY AND JUST HAVE KRILLIN, 18, CHI-CHI, AND KAKAROT a.k.a GOKU, how's that?_

_Bulma and Vegeta: (shaking their heads)_

_Baby Goku: (giggles and grabs Vegeta's hair) _

_P. Vegeta; Let go you little_

_Vegetafanic: Vegeta he's only a baby (picks up Goku) _

_P. Vegeta: YOU MADE HIM DO THAT...JUST LIKE THE TIME WHEN HE PUT MY FINGER IN HIS MOUTH_

_Ox King:(whispering to K. Vegeta) He's got some temper_

_K. Vegeta:(whispering back to Ox King) That's my son for ya_

_Vegetafanic1: Cool it Vegeta... you're going to make him cry _

_P. Vegeta: (crosses his arms)_

_Bulma: I'll hold him for you so you can start writting the next chapter_

_Vegetafanic1:(gives Goku to Bulma) Thank you... I'll give you a fun part... maybe something to do with embarrassing Vegeta_

_Bulma: (smiles)_

_P. Vegeta: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!_

_Vegetafanic1 and Bulma: (laughing evily)_

What will happen on rhe next chapter's interview! Stick around!

Please Review PLEASE!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter I sure did enjoy writting it!

Vegetafanic1


	2. Getting ready

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch.2**_

Do you know what the plan is? Alright, I'm going to tell you. Ox King and King Vegeta hope that their three children will fall in love with each other so that they will be unstoppable. They will not force. Like the movie Swan Princess. So they decide on having meetings so their children will become close.

_**Three years later on Earth**_

Ox King married Chloie a few months ago and adopted 17 & 18. Chi-Chi has black hair and black eyes, she looks like her mother. 18 has blond hair and light blue eyes. 17 has black hair and light blue eyes.

Bulma is now eight, Chi-Chi is now three, and 18 & 17 are four.

"Bulma, 18, Chi-Chi don't do anything crazy on your visit" Chloie ordered. The girls nodded. "Bulma, watch these two"

"Don't forget I'm going" Ox King said. "Have a safe trip to Vegeta" she said. "You and 17 better take good care of the kingdom" Ox King joked. Chloie kissed the girls. Ox King and the girls entered the spaceship.

The girls went to their room.

"Bulma, how old are they?"18 asked. "Eight, four, and three, like us" Bulma answered. "What do they look like?" 18 asked. "I don't know, I haven't seen them" Bulma said. "Why not?" 18 questioned. "I just haven't" Bulma said.

"How long will we be there?" Chi-Chi asked. "A few months" Bulma answered. "Why?" Chi-Chi asked. "Dad wants us to like them to start to know them" Bulma answered. 18 got on the bed and started jumping. "Why" 18 asked. "Just cause" Bulma said laying on her bed. "When we get back" Chi-Chi asked. "Back where" Bulma questioned. "Their home" Chi-Chi answered. "A few years we'll visit again" Bulma said.

Chi-Chi stood by Bulma's bed, 18 kept jumping. "I miss Mommy" Chi-Chi whined. "I miss 17" 18 stated. "I miss them too" Bulma said. "Where's Dad?" Chi-Chi asked. "In his room" Bulma answered.

There was a knock on the door. Bulma sat up. 18 stopped jumping and sat on the bed. There was another knock. "I'll get it" Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi walked to the door and stood on her tip toes and opened the door.

A bald boy with three eyes was there. His name is Tien. He is the messenger boy that goes everywhere the Princesses and Ox King go. He is nine years old and is one of their best friends.

"Tien" Chi-Chi said as she hugged him. "Princess Chi-Chi" he said hugging her back. "Come in Tien" Bulma ordered. Tien stepped in. Chi-Chi shut the door. Tien looked at Bulma. "Princess Bulma" He looked at 18. "Princess 18" He did a little bow.

"What is it?" 18 asked. "We will be arriving in a few hours" Tien answered. "A few hours? What are we suppose to do?" Bulma asked. "Do you know anything about them, Tien?" 18 asked. "About who?" Tien asked. "The three Princes of Vegeta" Bulma answered. "Um...well i know their ages" Tien stated. "Anything else?" Bulma asked. "I know their names, I don't know which is which" Tien answered.

"Well?" 18 said. "Prince Kakarot, he likes to be called Goku, Prince Vegeta, and Prince Krillin" Tien stated. Bulma sighed. "Prince Goku, Prince Vegeta, and Prince Krillin, I think I can remember that" she said. "Pronce Rillin, Price Egeta, and Prince goku?" Chi-Chi asked. Tien nodded. "Well I must be going now" he said. "Bye" Chi-Chi said.

Tien stooped in the doorway. "I almost forgot, Yamcha said he'll miss you and can't for you to return" he said as he looked back. Bulma smiled. Tien bowed and left.

Yamcha is a nine year old boy with blach hair and black eyes, his mother is a cook at the palace, he lives in the hallway near the Royal Hallway.

"I'm bored" 18 stated. "Me too" Chi-Chi agreed. Bulma sighed. "I guess we can go explore" she said. They walked out of the room and started to explore.

_**On Planet Vegeta **_

King Vegeta married Mariea and adopted Krillin, a year ago. Vegeta was in the study hall sitting at the table. He was suppose to be studying, then get ready. He heard a noise. He turned aroundin his seat, nothing. He heard a book fall on the floor.

He got out of his seat and walked towards where the sound came from. He heard something behind him. He turned around. Krillin froze.

"Gotcha! Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. Krillin didn't reply. Vegeta stepped closer to Krillin. "Where is he?" Vegeta asked again. "I don't know" Krillin lied. "Wrong answer" Vegeta said as he started stepping towards Krillin. Krillin took off running and screaming. Vegeta counted to ten and took off chasing Krillin. Vegeta wasn't far behind.

"Tell me where he is" Vegeta ordered. "Never" Krillin shouted. Krillin lifted his arm up and flipped Vegeta off. "You'll pay for that" Vegeta stated. Krillin started to laugh. Vegeta all of a sudden tripped. He slid acrossed the floor . He felt something sit on his back and heard laughing. Vegeta started to stand up. The object on his back grab hold of Vegeta's neck so it wouldn't fall off. Vegeta looked in front of him. Krillin was laughing. Vegeta grabbe dthe object's tail and faced it towards him.

An upside down Kakarot waved. "Where were you?" Vegeta asked. "Ookcase" Kakarot answered pointing at a bookcase. "On the top?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot nodded. vegeta let go of Kakarot's tail. Kakarot landed on his head. "You ok, Goku?" Krillin asked. Goku stood up and nodded.

"That was mean, Vegeta" Goku said. "No it wasn't" Vegeta said with a chuckle. "Yes it was" Goku said crossing his arms. "No it wasn't" Vegeta said also crossing his arms. Krillin also crossed his arms. "Yes it was, mo it wasn't, who care" Krillin said.

"Excuse me" a voice from behind them. they turned around. "Picado" Goku said as he ran up to the Namekian. "Piccolo" Piccolo corrected. Piccolo is eight and a half and is the messenger boy and their friend. "What is it Namek?" Vegeta asked. "The Princesses of Earth will be arriving in a few short hours, just so you know" Piccolo answered. Vegeta snorted.

"Are they nice?" Goku asked. "I don't know, I've never met them" Piccolo answered. "I heard they are" Goku smiled. Goku looked at Vegeta. "Are they pretty?" he asked. "How should I know if they're pretty" Vegeta said. "I don't know" Goku said.

"Do they play games?" Krillin asked. "Probably" Vegeta replied. "They are our age, I think they do" Piccolo said. Krillin smiled. "Cool" he said.

"Boys get ready" King Vegeta ordered entering the room. "Yes Father" the boys replied. "You! Namek!go to your station" King Vegeta ordered Piccolo. Piccolo bowed then left. "Get your training clothes on, Nappa will take you to the Elite Center, then you'll come back and get dressed for the arrival" King Vegeta stated. the boys nodded. They went to their rooms.

_**On the spaceship**_

The girls were walking down one of the hallways. they stopped by an open door. "I heard the princes killed one of their tutors" a man said. "I heard the blew their body guard to pieces" another man said. The girls started walking again. They stopped by another opened door.

"You wouldn't believe what I heard" a man said. "What?" asked another man. "I heard the princes killed their last fiances" the first man answered. The girls ran. "Idiot this is their first engagement" the second man said.

The girls stopped running, but kept walking. "They killed them?" Chi-Chi asked. "I guess" Bulma said. "Why?" 18 asked. "How should I know?" Bulma said. 18 shrugged. _'Why us'_ Bulma thought. They walked in their room.

Bulma looked at the clock. "We were exploring for an hour and a half" she stated. "That long?" 18 asked. Bulma nodded. "Where's dad?" Chi-Chi asked. "I don't know" Bulma answered. "Why not" 18 asked. "I just don't" Bulma answered. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Chi-Chi ordered. Tien walked in and bowed. "A message from your father" he said. The girls nodded. "Get into your dresses, then send me to fetch your hair dresser" Tien said. The girls nodded. "I'll wait outside"

Chi-Chi is wearing a red dress that ended below her knees and red flip flops. 18 is wearing a blue dress that ended below her knees and blue flip flops. Bulma is wearin a white dress that ended below her knees and white flip flops. 18 opened the door. Tien nodded and left. 18 sighed. Bulma sat on her bed. "Does _Frieza_ know what we're doing?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "No, I don't think so" Bulma answered. Chi-Chi sat down by Bulma. "He'll hurt Daddy if he does" Chi-Chi said. Bulma nodded. 18 sat down by Bulms on the other side. "He'll hurt our people" 18 said. Again Bulma nodded. "That's not good" 18 said frowning. "Yeah" Bulma agreed. "Why are we doing this?" Chi-Chi asked. "To stop _Frieza_" Bulma answered. _'I'm doing this for you, Mommy'_ Bulma thought while looking up at the ceiling imaging an image of her mother. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in' 18 ordered. Karen their hair dresser and her daughter Maron walked in. Karen and Maron both have blue hair and blue eyes. Maron is seven. Chi-Chi sat down in a chair. Karen put Chi-Chi's hair in two buns on top of her head with two red flowers around each bun. Karen put 18's hair in a small bun on the side of her head with most of her hair out of the bun with a blue flower around the bun. Karen put Bulma's hair in a bun in the back of her head with a white flower around the bun. "You girls look beautiful" Karen stated smiling. "Thank you" Bulma said. "I hope you have fun" Maron said smiling too. "Me too" Chi-Chi said also smiling. "Well we're off" Karen said while bowing. Maron bowed too. They left.

There was a knock on the door. Ox King walked in. "Daddy!" Chi-Chi said running to her father. Ox King put Chi-Chi on his shoulder. "Hi Honey" their father said. "Daddy" Bulma said bowing her head. "We'll be landing in fifteen minutes" Ox King reported. "Tien told us it would be a few hours" Bulma said. "It's almost been three hours" Ox King said. "Oh" Bulma replied. "Come on, we'll wait in the Main Room" Ox King said. Bulma and 18 followed him to the Main Room while Chi-Chi stayed on his shoulder. Ox king sat down in his chair, he put Chi-Chi in his lap. Bulma stood by him on his right, 18 to his left. Tien was in the back of the room.

"It's going to get bumpy" the man in front informed. Bulma and 18 grabbed their father's chair. It was very bumpy. Tien fell over. Bulma and 18 looked at him and laughed. Tien stayed on the floor. Bulma let go of her father's chair and fell back. Tien and 18 laughed, Chi-Chi and Ox King joined them. 18 also fell over. Her father and Chi-Chi kept laughing so did Tien and Bulma. The ship landed. Bulma, 18, and Tien stood up. Chi-Chi jumped out of her father's lap. Ox King stood in front of the door.

"Before I open this door...I'll tell you a few things. Be on your best behavior, respect the princes, and try to have a good time" Ox King said. Tien was right behind them. the girls nodded. Ox King pushed a botton to open the doo. There was clapping. A ramp landed on the ground. Ox King started walking down it. Slowly, the girls followed, their heads held high, Tien right behind them. They stepped off the ramp onto the ground.

There's the second chapter!

_**Next Time**_

They meet and decide to walk around the palace. They go swimming...kind of! The girls meet Piccolo! And they get to talking!

_**Another Sneak Peek**_

Terrible news struck the boys again! How will they live through this one? It's not possible! Who is this stranger that appears out of no where? How does he know so much about them? Why does he kind of look familiar? Have they seen him before? Or is it something else? What's the news he gives to Goku? How will Goku take it? What about Vegeta and Krillin?

Sit Tight! All of this is to come!

_**Interview**_

_Vegetafanic1: So what do you think kidos?_

_Goku: Not bad! But when will we get to meet?_

_Vegetafanic1: The next chapter!_

_Bulma: Didn't you say that last time?_

_Vegetafanic1: (sweatdrop) Yes...but I already wrote to much and you meeting is kind of long_

_Vegeta: Why don't you just make it short like hi my name is blah blah like that_

_Vegetafanic1: I never asked for your opinion _

_Chi-Chi: Yeah she never asked for your two cents worth _

_Vegeta: (sticks his tongue out at Chi-Chi)_

_Krillin: (giggles)_

_Vegetafanic1: This is what happens when you interview chibies_

_18: Well we are only kids_

_Tien: (nods)_

_Piccolo: Why are bad things going to happen?_

_Vegetafanic1: Well life it's easy so do you think they are going to fall in love without any bumps and HELLO Freiza! Do you think he's going to like that?_

_Piccolo: No_

_Vegeta: Why is this a love fanfic where's the action! The fighting!_

_Vegetafanic1: It will be here soon_

_Chi-Chi: Whose the mystery guy?_

_Vegetafanic1: That's for me to know and you to find out later on_

_Goku: Come on! Give us a clue!_

_Vegetafanic1: Um...no it would be a dead give away_

_All: PLEASE!_

_Vegetafanic1: Let me asked Gokufanatic1 a.k.a my sister_

_Gokufanatic1: The hint is he's a boy_

_All including Vegetafanic1: (anime fall)_

_Goku: A better one then that_

_Gokufanatic1: He's...cute_

_All not including Vegetafanic1: (anime fall)_

_Vegetafanic1: True_

_Gokufanatic1: He's not a Namekian _

_Vegetfanic1: (nods)_

_Krillin: He's cute and not a Namekian _

_Piccolo: Is that even possible?_

_Vegeta: Are you saying only Namekians are cute?_

_Piccolo: Yep_

_Vegetafanic1: Well that's all for this chapter's interview until the next! Till then I'll be waiting for reviews! With Love!_

_All: BYE!_

_Please review Please!_

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think_

_Vegetafanic1 _


	3. The meeting

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch.3**_

Saiyans were to their left and right. Ox King kept walking. The girls did the same. They looked to their left then right, and did it again. The clapping continued. They walked up a few stairs then stopped. King Vegeta walked towards Ox King.

"Ox King" he suid shaking Ox King's hand. "King Vegeta" Ox King said. "it's been awhile" "Yes it has" King Vegeta agreed.

"Those are your sons, right?" Ox King asked looking at P. Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin. "Yes, and those are your daughters" King Vegeta said looking Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18. (Ok I'm tried of writing King and Prince Vegeta so K. will be for King and P. will be for Prince unless it's addressing) "Yep" Ox King said.

K. Vegeta into the palace his sons following. "Come on girls" Ox King said wlaking into the palace, the girls followed.

The guards shut the door behind Tien. They went to the throne room. K. Vegeta sat in his throne. Ox King a capsule. His throne appeared, he sat in it. The boys were shocked.

"I'm guessing Briefs made that" K. Vegeta said. Ox King nodded. K. Vegeta looked at the boys. "Introduce yourselves" he ordered.

"I'm Prince Vegeta" "I'm Prince Krillin" "I'm Prince Goku" The girls nodded. Ox King looked at them. Bulma sighed. "I'm Princess Bulma" "I'm Princess 18" "I'm Princess Chi-Chi" The boys nodded. "Show them around the palace" K. Vegeta ordered. P. Vegeta snorted. "Follow us" he ordered.

Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin left the room, the girls followed. The boys walked in front of the girls. "Where will we be staying?" Bulma asked. "I don't know" Vegeta answered rudely. "He's rude" 18 whispered to Chi-Chi.

"Hi" Goku said turning around, 18 fell on her butt. Krillin turned around. Vegeta kept walking. Krillin offered his hand, 18 took it, he lifted her up. "Thank you" 18 said smiling.

'Hi" Chi-Chi said to Goku. Vegeta stopped walking and turned around. Hwe walked to them. "Do you want to see the palace or not?" he asked. "No we don't" Bulma answered. "Then what do you want to do? Not like I care" Vegeta said.

"Lets's play tag" Chi-Chi suggested. "What's tag?" Goku asked. "You don't know what tag is?" Chi-Chi asked. "No" Goku replied. "You chase a person then you tag them then that person does the same, you can tag anyone" Bulma explained. "Sounds fun" Goku said. "Yeah" Krillin agreed.

"No way are we playing any game" Vegeta said. "Let's play, Krillin" Goku said smiling. "Yeah" Krillin agreed. "Alrigth, who wants to be it?" Bulma asked. "No one" Vegeta answered. "Me" Krillin said smiling. "No" Vegeta said. "Ok...1...2...3...go" Bulma said. They took off. Vegeta just stood there and crosses his arms.

Krillin chased Chi-Chi, then chased Goku, then Bulma, then 18. Vegeta watched them. Krillin taged Goku. Goku chased 18, then Krillin, then Chi-Chi, then Bulma. Bulma kept runnig. "Give up you can't catch me" she said laughing. Goku ran faster. Bulma looked behind her, he was closing in. THUD! Bulma fell on her butt.

"Ow" she whined. She stood up. "Watch where you're going, idiot' Vegeta said standing up. "Why didn't you move, you saw me coming" Bulma said. "I don't have to" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Let's show them the pool" Goku suggested. Vegeta nodded. Vegeta started walking and everyone else followed. "The pool is big" Krillin stated walking backwards so he could see the girls. Goku did the same. "We have three" Goku said smiling. "One has a slide" Krillin stated smiling. The girls smiled too. Vegeta opened a door.

"This way" he commanded. Everyone followed him into the room. They kept walking "we're taking a short cut" Bulma looked at the room.There was a lot of computers. She smiled. "This is the lab?" Bulma questioned. Vegeta looked back at her. "Yes" he answered. He opened anothter door. They kept walking into another hallway. Goku ran in front of Vegeta and stopped by the door. Vegeta put something in the keypad and the door opened. Vegeta and Goku stepped in the others followed. The pool was huge. (no one is there just so u know)

"This of course is our pool" Vegeta stated. Bulma rolled her eyes. "No really?" she said. "The one with the pool is that room" Krillin said pointing. Vegeta stood at the edge of the pool, his back to them."They're for us only unless we invite someone" he said. "Really? Three pools for three princes, I never would have guessed" Bulma said smiling.

"Can we come?" Chi-Chi asked. "I think you'll drown" Vegeta said smirking. Goku and Krillin looked at each other and nodded. They walked towards Vegeta. "What are they doing?" 18 asked Bulma in a whisper. "I don't know" Bulma answered. "We swim in this pool every day" Vegeta stated. Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi slowly followed the boys. Krillin and Goku stuck out their arms and pushed Vegeta. Vegeta swayed back and forth then fell in the pool. A few seconds later his head popped out of the water. Goku, Krillin, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 started laughing. Bulma pointed at him.

"Having a nice swim?" she asked. Vegeta looked at her and smirked. "Yes, why don't you join me?" he said grabbing her hand. "Huh?" Bulma replied. Vegeta pulled. Bulma started falling forward. 18 grabbed Bulma's waist, Chi-Chi grabbed onto 18, Goku grabbed onto Chi-Chi, and Krillin grabbed onto Goku. Bulma stopped falling, she wasn't far from the water. She laughed.

"Ha, your plan didn't work" she said smiling. Vegeta laughed and shooked his head. "Just wait" he ordered. He pulled again. Bulma hit the water along with 18. Chi-Chi was hovering in the air close to the water. Goku was holding onto her. He fell back with her. Krillin laughed at the three in the pool. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other then Bulma smiled at Krillin while Vegeta smirked. They splashed him. the two dry ones laughed.

"Not fair" Krillin whined. Krillin offered his hand to 18. 18 grabbed hold and he pulled her out of the pool. "Thank You" she said smiling. Bulma lifted herself onto the edge of the pool. Bulma's and 18's hair fell out of their buns and the flowers were in the pool. Vegeta lifted himself onto the edge by Bulma. Bulma looked at him and smiled.

"You're all wet" Chi-Chi said laughing. "You're just lucky" Bulma stated. Bulma stood up. "Where's Tien?" she asked. "Who?" Vegeta aksed. "Our messenger" Bulma answered. "Probably in the throne room" Vegeta stated. Vegeta stood up. Goku opened the door. Everyone left.

**_In the girl's room an hour later(they changed their clothes)_**

"They seem nice" 18 said sitting on her bed. Bulma turned on the t.v. "I guess" she said. "Goku's funny" Chi-Chi said smiling. "Really, well maybe you two will become friends, you like people who are funny" Bulma said. She looked at the t.v, two people were dancing. 18 looked at the t.v. "That looks fun" 18 said. "Come on" Bulma said. Bulma grabbed 18's hands. The lady on the t.v. was saying one, two, step. Bulma and 18 danced across the floor. Chi-Chi laughed. "One, two, step...faster 18" Bulma said smiling. "Ok" 18 said. They danced for a few more seconds. They stopped.

"Chi-Chi" Bulma said bowing her head. Chi-Chi nodded. They started dancing. "One, two, step" Chi-Chi said smiling. The door opened. Chi-Chi and Bulma kept dancing. 18 laughed and clapped her hands. "Excuse me" Tien said walking closer. "Hey Tien" Chi-Chi said as Bulma span her in a circle. They stopped.

"Come on Tien" Bulma said grabbing her hands. "it's easy" They started to dance, then 18 and Chi-Chi did. "You're wanted at the woooooo" Tien said as Bulma span in a circle fast. "What?" Bulma asked. "Dining room, one hour" Tien said."This is fun"Chi-Chi shouted. "What about in an hour?" 18 asked. "Dining room" Tien answered.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked behind them. They stopped and turned around. Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin stood in the doorway. "Dancing" Chi-Chi said. "Is it fun?" Goku asked. "Yeah" Chi-Chi answered. "You'll be in the dining room in one hour" Vegeta stated. "Fine, we'll be there" Bulma replied. "Good" Vegeta said. He turned around and left. "Kakarot, Krillin" Goku and Krillin turned around and left too.

"I just want to bash his head in" Bulma said frowning. "Who doesn't" Everyone looked towards the door. Piccolo was standing there. "And who would you be?" Bulma asked. "I am Piccolo, the princes' messenger and best friend" Piccolo did a little bow. "I'm Bulma" "I'm Chi-Chi" "I'm 18" "And I'm Tien, their messenger"

"So you will be joining us for dinner?" Piccolo questioned. "Yes" Chi-Chi replied smiling. "This will be a fun day indeed" Piccolo said with a chuckle. "Why are you green?" 18 asked. "Why aren't you green?" Piccolo asked her. 18 thought for a moment. "I don't know" she said frowning.

"Where are you from?" Bulma asked. "you're not a Saiyan" "I am a Namekian, from planet Namek" Piccolo answered. "What's it like?" Tien asked. "It's green and has a lot of moons" Piccolo answered "how's Earth?" "It's blue" Chi-Chi said smiling. "Has one moon" 18 stated. "And has a lot of water" Bulma said. "There's a lot of animals" Tien stated. "Really? We only have frogs" Picoolo said. "What about Planet Vegeta?" Tien asked. "I don't know what kind of animals they have here" Piccolo said. "The princes would know, right?" Bulma asked. "I'm not sure" Piccolo answered.

"Do you know anything about the princes?" Bulma asked. "Prince Krillin loves playing games, jokes, an not telling the truth, well to King Vegeta and his mother Mariea. Prince Vegeta loves to brag, pick on people, yell, kick people's butts, training, and sometimes playing with his little brothers. Prince Goku is very nice, he's different from a normal Saiyan, he never lies, he loves animals, he loves to swim, he hates his studies, so do the other princes, he loves running around, hiding and spying, which he does a lot" Piccolo stated.

"Do they train a lot?" 18 asked. "Yes because on day _Fireza _will take them on his ship to work for him" Piccolo said frowning. "I train too because _Frieza_ will take me as well" "How soon will he take you?" Bulma asked. "In a few years not until we're old enough" Piccolo answered. "Living on _Frieza's_ ship would be awful" Tien said frowning. "Yeah it would suck" Chi-Chi said also frowning. "I agree" Bulma said nodding. "And what really sucks is that _Frieza_ is coming in a week" Piccolo stated.

"_Frieza's_ coming here?" Bulma asked. Piccolo nodded. "You didm't know?" Piccolo asked. The girls and tien shook their heads. "Why is he coming?" Bulma asked. "To see how much the princes improved" Piccolo answered. "don't worry he knows you're here...he thinks you're just guest...that is what you are" The girls sighed. "I must be going now" Piccolo stated."good-bye" He did a little bow and left.

**_The boy's P.O.V (Goku's room)_**

"They're cool" Krillin said smiling. "Yeah, the're fun, can we keep them?" Goku asked. "We can't keep them, we don't own them" Vegeta answered. "Oh...can they stay?" Goku asked. "Ask...them" Vegeta suggested.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Krillin asked. "I'm not" Vegeta answered. "yes you are" Goku said. "Shut up!" Vegeta ordered blasting an energy blast into Goku's wall. "This is my room" Goku stated. "So I don't care" Vegeta said frowning.

"He's always in a bad mood" Krillin whispered to Goku. "I heard that" Vegeta stated. Krillin stuck his tongue out at Vegeta. There was a moment of silence.

"_Frieza's_ coming soon, isn't he?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded. Goku crossed his arms. "I hate that over grown lizard" "Me too" Krillin agreed. "I hate him also" Vegeta said crossing his arms. Krillin crossed his arms."He needs to die" Krillin stated. Vegeta and Goku nodded. "I agrre" Vegeta said frowning.

"When's dinner?" Goku asked. "One hour, didn't you listen?" Vegeta asked. Goku shook his head. "No surprise there" Krillin joked. "watch this...what's the princess with black hair name?" "That's easy! Chi-Chi" Goku answered. "You're right" Krillin said.

"Kakarot waer your blue cape, I'll wear red, Krillin wear orange" Vegeta said. "Do they like Dragonflowers?" Goku asked. "Probably if they're like most girls" Vegeta answered. "Let's get ready" Krillin suggested. Goku and Vegeta nodded.

There's chapter three!

_**Next Time**_

The girls meet Broly! _Frieza _stops by! How will his visit go? And they say good-bye! As they start to like each other the girls head back to Earth until they return!

_**Interview**_

_Vegetafanic1: So?_

_Chi-Chi: It was great_

_Vegeta: Why did I have to go into the water first?_

_Vegetafanic1: Because_

_Goku: Why is Frieza coming?_

_Vegetafanic1: He's the villian in the story he has to appear sometime_

_Bulma: Who is the mystery guy?_

_Vegetafainc1: Not this again...can someone PLEASE change the subject_

_Vegeta: Why was she smiling at me(pointing at Bulma)_

_Bulma: Because I was trying to find out how someone could have such an ugly face_

_Vegeta: (sticks out his tongue at Bulma)_

_Bulma: (sticks her tongue out at Vegeta)_

_Goku: Here we go_

_Vegetafanic1: I made her do it_

_Vegeta: Why?_

_Piccolo: You wouldn't make Frieza's visit be terrible, would you?_

_Vegetafanic1: (shrugs) I don't know_

_Krillin: Why do they have to leave so soon? _

_Vegetafanic1: You'll see_

_Goku: Why not now?_

_Vegetafanic1: Because_

_Chi-Chi: How's is this Broly guy?_

_Vegetafanic1: Wait! Broly?_

_Broly: I'm cool, right guys?_

_Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegetafanic1: (sweatdrops) sure!_

_18: You look cool_

_Goku and Krillin: (laugh)_

_Broly: (smirks) I know_

_Chi-Chi: On one of your sneak peeks you said years have past since we've seen the boys, why is that?_

_Vegetafanic1: You'll find out soon _

_Chi-Chi: That's unfair_

_Goku:(nods) Yeah_

_Vegetafanic1: That's the way it has to be until you find out_

_18: You're mean_

_Vegetafanic1: No I'm not_

_Vegeta: You're just crazy_

_All but Vegetafanic1 and Vegeta:(laughs)_

_Vegetafanic1:(glares at Vegeta) Shut up_

_Bulma: You two always do this _

_Goku and Chi-Chi:(nod)_

_Vegetafanic1: Well you two always do it too... a lot more than me_

_Vegeta:(thinking) _**All of them are crazy**

_Vegetafanic1: Well that's it for this chapter's interview! I wonder whats going to happen in the next! With love!_

_All: BYE!_

_Vegeta: (thinking) _**They're still all crazy! Why am I in this mess? **

_Vegetafanic1: (entering Vegeta's mind) _**Because that's how I want it! Just wait Vegeta... you're going to love what I have planned for you**

_Vegeta:(sweatdrops)_

_PLEASE review please!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Vegetafanic1_


	4. The End of The Beggining

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch.4**_

_**Dinner**_

The girls sat on the left side of the table. The boys sat on the right. K. Vegeta sat on the edge so did Ox King.

"So how was your first day here, girls?" K. Vegeta asked. "Fine" Bulma answered. "Ok" answered 18. "Great" Chi-Chi stated smiling. "That's good" said K. Vegeta.

"Maybe after dinner you six can play a game" Ox King suggested. "With Tien and Piccolo?" Chi-Chi asked. "Sure, I don't see why not" Ox King answered. "

"And Broly?" Goku asked. "Broly can play if he wants" K. Vegeta answered. "Thank you, Father" Goku said bowing his head.

_**After Dinner**_

They walked in the hallway with Piccolo and Tien. "Broly doesn't live to far, two more doors" Goku stated. "Is he nice?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yep" Goku answered. Vegeta knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. The door opened.

A boy with black passed his shoulders and black eyes stepped out. (He has a tail too) "Prince Vegeta, Prince Kakarot, Prince Krillin" Broly said doing a bow. "Broly we are going to play, want to come?" Krillin asked.

Broly noticed the girls and smiled. "I guess I will" he said. He shut the door. "what will we play?" Broly asked. "Hide and seek" Goku answered.

"How old are you?" Bulma asked. "Nine. You?" Broly asked. "Eight" Bulma answered. "I'm Broly what's your name?" Broly asked. "Bulma" Chi-Chi looked at him. "I'm Chi-Chi" Broly looked at 18. "And you?" he asked. "I'm 18" Vegeta opened the door to the garden. "We'll play in here" Vegeta stated.

_**A week later**_

They stood out in front of the palace waiting for _Frieza._

"When should he arrive?" Ox king asked. "Soon...very soon" K. Vegeta answered. "Will he take them now?" Mariea asked. "He said he has no plans to" K. Vegeta answered.

"Will he bring Zarbon?" P. Vegeta asked. "Yes" K. Vegeta answered. "Great" Goku whispered to Krillin.

"Zarbon?" Bulma asked. "Some green guy with green hair" Krillin answered. "He's werid" Goku stated. "I'm green does that make me werid?" Piccolo asked. "No" Goku answered smiling.

"I see the ship" a Saiyan shouted. Everyone looks up. The ship was close to landing.

"How long will he be here?" asked Ox King. "Two days at the most" K. Vegeta answered. The ship landed. The girls took deep breaths. The door opened. _Frieza_ sat in his floating chair.( If you watch Dragonball Z you know what I mean) Zarbon and a big fat pink guy were at his sides. They headed down the runway. The Saiyans bowed. _Frieza_ headed towards the stand. K. Vegeta, Mariea, Ox King, P. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Broly, Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, and Tien bowed. _Frieza_ stood was in front of them.

"King Vegeta, Ox King, good to see you again"_ Frieza_ said smiling. "Same here, Sire" K. Vegeta said. "I see the princes have gotten taller" _Frieza_ stated. "Yes...they have become fine young boys" said K. Vegeta. _Frieza _nodded.

"I've only seen one of your daughters, Ox King, but I've heard stories of the other two" _Frieza_ said still smiling. "Yes my lord...you've seen my oldest, Bulma she was only a year...you didn't see her on you last visit... this is Chi-Chi my youngest, and 18 the middle child along with her twin brother 17" Ox King said pointing at the girls.

"Where is your son, Ox King?" _Frieza_ asked. "On Earth, sire...with his mother" Ox King answered.

_Frieza_ looked at K. Vegeta. "So the princes have improved since my last visit" "Yes my lord... they have improved very much" K. Vegeta stated. "Good...we'll test them soon" _Frieza_ stated. K. Vegeta nodded.

_Frieza_ looked at the boys. "Prince Vegeta...Prince Kakarot...Prince Krillin" he said with a nod. He then entered the palace. _Frieza_ looked around.

"It's still the same...Vegeta when do we eat?" he asked. "In a few minutes, sire" K. Vegeta answered. _Frieza _nodded. "The children can leave now...the adults need to talk" _Frieza_ stated. K. Vegeta lookes at the boys, they nodded. Ox King looked at the girls, they nodded. The nine children left. (Piccolo, Tien, and Broly are included) The door shut behind them.

"He's ugly" Chi-Chi stated. "And scary looking" 18 said frowning. "He's werid too" said Bulma. "This is your first time seeing him?" Krillin asked. "Yes" 18 answered. "Hopefully your last" Broly said. "he comes here all the time"

"Who was the fat pink guy?" Chi-Chi asked. "Never seen him" Piccolo answered. "Well, well...looky here... Princes of Vegeta and Princesses of Earth waiting outside the door" a voice said behind them. They turned around slowly.

"Zarbon" Vegeta muttered. "Are you children up to no good?" Zarbon asked. "No sir, we're just waiting for our fathers" Bulma answered. "Ah...your father...here I thought you were up to trouble" said Zarbon.

"Go away" Goku ordered. "Prince Kakarot, did I do something wrong?" Zarbon asked picking Goku up by his hair. "Put him down" Chi-Chi ordered. Zarbon didn't listen.

"How about I teach you a lesson, hmm?" Zarbon asked. Goku shook his head. Krillin kicked Zarbon in his shin. Zarbon looked down at Krillin. "No respect" said Zarbon, he threw Goku about a yard away, Goku hit the groung with a little thud. Zarbon turned around and walked away.

All of them, but Vegeta, ran to Goku's side. "He's fine" Vegeta stated. "How do you know?" asked Bulma. They helped Goku up. "Are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yeah...I'm fine" Goku answered. "He's mean" stated 18 looking the direction Zarbon went.

_**Dinner Time**_

They all sat at the table including _Frieza_, Zarbon, and Dodoria. _Frieza _took a sip of his wine. "So King Vegeta will the boys train more? I mean if they are going onto my ship they have to be the best" said _Frieza_. "They will train, sire" stated K. Vegeta. _Frieza_ nodded.

"Good...maybe one day they will be my best warriors" said _Frieza_. Dodoria and Zarbon started to chuckle. _Frieza_ smiled. "Ox King, what do you plan for your daughters?" he asked. "Um...well sire...I hope one day one of them will be queen of Earth and...um and all of them to be happy" answered Ox King.

_Frieza _nodded. "I would do the same thing" stated _Frieza_ "well I'm off to bed, we'll leave once I wake up" _Frieza_, Zarbon, and Dodoria left.

K. Vegeta took a sip of his drink. "That was close" Ox King stated. K. Vegeta nodded. "You can go play children" Mariea said smiling. The children left.

"They have to be the best" Piccolo mocked. The girls giggled. "Train, train, train, train" Goku said walking around in a circle. "why train?" "So we can destroy planets" answered Broly.

"I know, but why?" Goku asked. "So _Frieza_ can rule all" Broly answered. "_Frieza _this, _Frieza _that, well I'm sick of _Frieza_" Goku stated frowning. "All of us are" said Piccolo.

"I want to spit on him" stated Krillin. "Don't do it now, he'll kill you for sure" Broly said frowning.

"He leaves tomorrow, so we can relax" stated Vegeta.

_**Tomorrow**_

They watched as _Frieza_ entered his spaceship and took off.

"Good-bye, you ugly girly lizard" shouted Goku. The girls looked at him. "Girls aren't like him" 18 said as she turned around.

"When will he return?" asked Krillin. "When he decides to take us" Vegeta answered. Goku looked at Vegeta. "Hopefully that's not soon" said Broly. Vegeta nodded in an agreement.

Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's hand and started pulling him. "Let's play a game" she said smiling. "Ok" said a smiling Goku. They ran off. Piccolo watched them.

"They're going to go hide, we'll find them in a few minutes" he said looking at the others. They all nodded. They started to find the missing Goku and Chi-Chi.

_**Three Months Later**_

They have done crazy things. They've hidden in the lab and has broken somethings in there. They shaved Nappa's head bald, luckily he liked it so they didn'y get in trouble. They pushed carts around the palace. They ran around town, which wasn't smart the guards found the and brought them back. They put a lizard in K. Vegeta's and Mariea's bed and K. Vegeta was pissed. They painted K. Vegeta's bread pink. They tripped Broly's dad, many times.They scared Mariea. Mariea found out she was pregnant too. They played games, climbed trees, played tag, swam together, and had gotten closer. Now it was time for the girls to leave. The girls are packing and the boys are walking in the hallway.

_**The girls**_

"I don't want to go" 18 said. " I don't either" Bulma said folding a shirt. "When will we come back?" Chi-Chi asked. "Probably in a few years" answered Bulma. "That sucks" 18 said in a sad tone. Chi-Chi nodded agreeing. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and smiled.

"You and Goku are going to go crazy" Bulma stated. Chi-Chi nodded. "I'm going to miss him, he's fun" said Chi-Chi "and cute" The girls giggled. "I agree with you, he's cute for a toddler" said Bulma.

"I like Krillin's bald head" 18 said with a giggle. "Why?" Bulma asked. "Because it's shiny" 18 answered. "You like him, don't you?" Bulma asked smiling. 18 nodded.

"Aaaawwww...I knew it" said Bulma. "Goku's sweet" said Chi-Chi. "Well Krillin's funny" 18 stated. Bulma sat on her bed and watched the two.

"Goku's got big cool hair" Chi-Chi stated smiling. "Krillin's got six dots on his forehead" said 18. "We all know what they look like, so can we start packing?" Bulma asked. Chi-Chi and 18 nodded.

_**The boys**_

"I can't believe they're leaving" said Krillin. "Me neither" Vegeta said folding his arms. "When will they come back?" Goku asked. "In a few years, I think" Vegeta answered. "Oh man that sticks" Krillin said frowning. Goku nodded.

"I like Chi-Chi" whispered Goku. Krillin and Vegeta lloked at as if he had three arms. "What?" Vegeta asked. "I like her, she's nice, fun, sweet, and pretty" Goku stated blushing.

Vegeta's mouth fell open. Krillin looked at Goku then Vegeta then over again.

"I like 18, she's funny and cute" Krillin stated blushing too. "Are you two crazy?" asked Vegeta. Goku and Krillin looked at each other and shrugged.

"They're crushing" a voice came right behind Vegeta. Vegeta fell over surprised.

A hand helped him up. Broly smiled. "Broly" Vegeta warned. "It's only normal for them to" stated Broly. Vegeta shook his head. Vegeta started walking away.

"Let's give them dragonflowers" Goku suggested. "Yeah" Krillin said smiling. Vegeta nodded and followed them to the garden.

Krillin picked out a white one with red glitter. Goku picked out a white one with purple glitter. Vegeta picked out a white one with baby blue glitter. Broly smiled. "They'll love them" he stated. Goku and Krillin smiled and looked at each other. They started jumping up and down. Vegeta looked down at the flower he chose. He sighed.

"They're leaving soon, hurry" Piccolo shouted running into the room. The boys nodded. They ran to the launch pad. They hid the flowers behind them. The girls noticed the boys. They slowly walked towards them. They all looked at their feet. The girls had tears in their eyes. The girls looked up.

They hugged the boys, they didn't let go. The boys were shocked. the boys revealed their flowers. The girls took them. Tears fell from their eyes. They hugged the boys again.

"We'll see you again" Vegeta whispered looking at his feet. "Yeah, maybe soon" Goku whispered. The girls looked at them. "We'll miss you guys, we had fun" whispered Bulma. "Us too" stated Broly "about the flowers put them in water and they'll live forever" The girls nodded. More tears fell from the girl's eyes.

"Time to go girls" Ox King shouted. the girls nodded.

The girls stepped closer to the boys. They placed their small lips on the boys'. "Just to let you know Bulma to Vegeta, Chi-Chi to Goku, and 18 to Krillin just in case your wondering) They placed their gentle kisses and turned around and started running. The girls stopped they looked at the boys.

"Good-bye" the girls said with a bow. "Bye" the boys studdered. The girls turned around. They reached the ship again and turned around and waved. They entered the ship. The ship took off. The boys looked at each other than the ship.

'See ya' thought Vegeta. 'Be safe' Krillin thought. 'I wish I'll be able to see you again' thought Goku.

That's the end of Ch.4 The End of the Begining!

_**Next Time**_

They already said their good-byes but could their good-byes mean forver! A call from a diffrent planet might change all of their lives! How will the boys react to this news! What will they do! What about Earth! Can what happen get even worse! Find out on the next chapter of **Love Will Find a Way**!

_**Interview**_

_Vegetafanic1(clears throat) Well?_

_Vegeta: uh_

_Bulma: Why did we have to kiss them?_

_Vegetafanic1: Well...you find out in the later chapters_

_Bulma: But why? I kissed him(pointing at Vegeta)_

_Vegeta: What are you trying to say?_

_Bulma: I liked it (rolling her eyes) No loved it _

_Everyone: (looking at her)_

_Bulma: I was kidding!_

_Broly: Sure_

_Bulma: (gives Broly a death glare)_

_Chi-Chi: I didn't mind it, Bulma_

_18: Neither did I_

_Bulma:(who is holding Broly's collor ready to bash his head in looks at them) You didn't mind?_

_18: (nods)_

_Chi-Chi: That's what we said_

_Bulma: (lets go of Broly and sits calmly down) Oh_

_Vegetafanic1: Goku, Krillin what did you think of your first kiss?_

_Krillin: No comments_

_Goku: Great_

_Everyone: (looks at him)_

_Vegeta: You could have lied_

_Goku: I don't like to lie_

_Vegetafanic1: Piccolo?_

_Piccolo: What? I'm not the ones who got kissed! What to you want from me!_

_Vegetafanic1: You and Broly come here_

_Broly and Piccolo: (moves towards me) (now whispering something) (they look at Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, 18, and Krillin and nodded) (they sit back down)_

_Tien: (asking Piccolo) What did she say?_

_Piccolo: (shrugs)_

_Bulma: Vegeta you're such a jerk_

_Vegetafanic1: What did I miss_

_Bulma: Vegeta just said something mean_

_Vegetafanic1: What?_

_Bulma: He said...(whispering) I'm a bad kisser_

_Vegetafanic1: (looks at Vegeta) Like you're any better...you are only eight_

_Everyone else: (confused)_

_Vegetafanic1: Just wait Vegeta...in the later chapters...I"ll put more kissing_

_Vegeta: (looks at her evily) You wouldn't_

_Vegetafanic1: I would (smiling evily at him) This is my story_

_Tien: What's going to happen in the next chapter?_

_Vegetafanic1: (looking at Tien) I'm sorry, but I don't want to spoil it for you_

_Vegeta: As long as their far away_

_Vegetafanic1: Guess what everyone...Vegeta was thinking the cutest thing_

_Vegeta: (looks at me) No don't_

_Vegetafanic1:Take what you said back_

_Vegeta: Alright I take it back... I didin't mean it_

_Bulma: We no you didn't_

_Goku: What was Vegeta thinking?_

_Vegetafanic1: Sorry I won't tell you just yet_

_Vegeta: Just yet? Never tell them_

_Vegetafanic1:(smilimg) No can do_

_Bulma: um...I was wondering what is going to happen to us?_

_Vegetafanic1: (looks at Bulma) It's in the next chapter can't you wait_

_Bulma: No...but why aren't you telling us..it's not that big of secret is it? Didn't you explain what was going to happen in a sneak peek in chapter one?_

_Vegetafanic1: Ok...ok fine it involves Frieza and...just wait_

_Goku: It involves Frieza...so this would be the bad news_

_Vegetafanic1: (nods) My interview will be a lot harder now_

_Chi-Chi: Why?_

_Vegetafanic1: uh...no reason_

_18: Shouldn't you be wrapping this up?_

_Vegetafanic1: Right! This was Ch. 4's interview of _**Love Will Find a Way**_! Until the next interview this has been Vegetafanic1 with Vegeta (light shows on him), Goku (lights on him), Bulma (lights on her), Chi-Chi (lights on her), Krillin( lights show on him), 18 (lights on her), Piccolo (lights on him), Tien (lights on him), and Broly (lights on him). This has been a fun chapter I know we all here enjoyed it!_

_Vegeta: No I didn't_

_Bulma: (elbows him in the side) Ssshhhh!_

_Vegetafanic1: We hope to get your reviews! With love!_

_All: Bye!_

_Please review! I love reading what you have to say!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Vegetafanic1! _


	5. The Horrors Begin

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch. 5**_

_**One hour later on the ship**_

The girls sat on the bed. Chi-Chi was holding her locket, inside was a torn picture of Goku, Goku and her ripped the picture Mariea took of them together and gave both of the them, her's was of Goku, his' was of Chi-Chi. Bulma looked at her flower a small tear rolled down the side of her face. 18 stared out the window, sobbing. All of the sudden the ship shook violently. The girls fell off the bed.

"What was that?" 18 asked. "I don't know" Bulma answered. Ox King ran into the room with Tien and Maron.

"In the closet" he ordered. Ox King pushed the five children into the closet. "Don't come out" he ordered. He shut the door. The five children's hearts raced.

"What's going oon?" Chi-Chi asked Tien. "They think it's pirates, ther're attaching their ship to ours...now be quite" Tien whispered.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only 20 minutes.

"Where are they?" a voice asked. "Keep looking I'll go check the next room" another voice said. Thier eyes widend. They new those voices.

The closet door opened. Dodoria stood smiling. "I found them, Zarbon" he yelled. "Pack your things your moving onto _Frieza's _ship" said Dodoria. They nodded.

_**A few minutes later**_

Thet were now on _Frieza's_ ship, they watched thier's float out in space, empty. Everyone that was on their ship was now on this hell.

_Frieza_ smiled. "Go get settled you'll be here for awhile" ordered _Frieza_. Everyone nodded.

_**On Planet Vegeta a the next day**_

The boys sat down at their table eating. Nappa ran in.

"King Vegeta, I have terrible news" Nappa stated. K. Vegeta put his fork down. "What is it?" K. Vegeta asked. "Planet Kodocha...reported a ship crash landing on their planet...empty" Nappa stated. K. Vegeta looked at Nappa. Nappa looked at the boys and sighed.

"Not just any ship, but...Ox King's... nothing...it's like they vanished in space" The boys looked at their father. Piccolo and Broly looked at the king as well. Mariea gasped. "Are you sure it's Ox King's?" asked Mariea.

"Yes...the ship belongs to Ox king...they sent a picture...it's exactly the same" Nappa whispered. "Let me see the picture" said K. Vegeta. Nappa handed him the picture. K. Vegeta stared at it, he dropped it. K. Vegeta nodded. "Pirates, sire?" Nappa asked. "I believe so" K. Vegeta answered.

Goku stood up and ran out of the room. Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, and Broly chased after him. Goku stopped and turned around and looked at them. Tears were in his eyes. Krillin walked up to Goku, tears falling down his face. They fell on the floor.

Broly shook his head. Piccolo looked at Broly. "Pirates?" he asked. Broly shrugged. "That's what the King said" Broly said.

Piccolo turned around to look at Vegeta. Vegeta was running away from them. "VEGETA" Piccolo shouted. He was about to take off after him, but Broly put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder. Piccolo looked at him. Broly shook his head.

"Let him be" Broly said with a weak smile, a tiny tear hit the floor. Piccolo looked back at Vegeta, he was still running.

_**Vegeta's thoughts**_

_'Why?...stupid pirates...they didn't stand a chance'_ Vegeta opened the door to his room and shut it behind him. _'Gone! they're gone...she's gone' _Vegeta fell to his knees. (I know I know, but he's eight still a kid) A tiny tear fell. Vegeta pounded his floor. _'No not them, they didn't do anything to deserve this'_ An image of Bulma smiling appeared in his head.

**Flashback(it happened two weeks ago)**

They were sitting on a bench in the garden. Bulma looked at Vegeta and smiled. "Let's be friends" she said offering her hand. Vegeta took it. "Ok" he agreed. They shook hands. Bulma looked to the side.

"Bulma" Bulma looked back at him. He was blushing. "If ...you do...become...um" he muttered. "Well, please finish" she said. "This will sound stupid...if you do become my... mate... I'll um...you're going to laugh" "No I won't" she said still smiling.

"I'll do my best to protect you" he whispered. Bulma blushed. Vegeta looked away. "Well I sure hope you will" she said looking a thim. He looked at her. "cause if you don't, who knows what will happen"

Vegeta smirked. "hopefully that will happen" she whispered. Bulma hugged him. Vegeta looked at her. She started walking away, she turned around and blew him a kiss, then she ran off.

**End of Flashback**

Two tears fell from his eyes. _I didn't even tell her' _He pounded his floor again. Vegeta whiped his face. _'I can't protect'_ He looked in a mirror.

_'I'm becoming weak'_ A giggle filled his head, _her giggle_._'never again' _He punched his wall makeing a hole. _'I've failed' _An image of _Frieza_ laughing of him entered his head.

_'I'll destroy you, my brothers and I will destroy you...they would love to see you die at our own hands...at least we will'_

The image of Bulma kissing him entered his head. He closed his eyes "Bulma" he whispered before falling asleep.

_**Goku's thoughts**_

Goku sat on his bed holding the locket Chi-Chi gave him, he held it close. _'Chi-Chi, why you and your family'_ He put his face in his pillow. _'You didn't do anything wrong, why are pirates so mean'_ (he's tear I'm sure this is how I would react) A tear fell down form his eyes. _'You can't be dead, you just can't be' _He sat up._'I won't believe it' _He threw one of his pillows. _'I won't , I just won't'_ he shook his head. An image of Chi-Chi laughing appeared in his head.

**Flashback(it happened three weeks ago)**

Goku and Chi-Chi sat in a tree. Goku reached up and grapped an apple, he gave it to Chi-Chi. She smiled.

"Thank you" Goku nodded. She took a bite, she chewed and swallowed. "it's great" Goku smiled. "you're a great friend, Goku" Goku blushed. "You are too, Chi-Chi" Chi-Chi blushed.

"Will you ever think about me again, after I leave?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku looked at her. "Uh-huh, will you ever think about me again Chi-Chi?" he asked. Chi-Chi nodded. A moment of silence passed by.

"Goku" Goku looked at her. " I really like you" she said looking away. Goku smiled. "I really like you too, Chi-Chi" he said. She looked at him, she smiled. "Really?" she asked. Goku nodded.

Chi-Chi giggled. Goku's smile widened. Chi-Chi smiled at him. She slowly moved closer to him, she kissed him on the cheek. Goku turned red. "Goku! Chi-Chi!" 18 shouted.

**End of flashback**

_'At least you knew'_ Goku jumped off his bed. _'I know you're alive, I will find you someday, I promise' _Goku went back to his bed and laid down. _'We will meet again Chi-Chi' _Was his last thought as he fell asleep.

_**Krillin's thoughts**_

Tears rolled down his cheeks. _'18 you can't be gone, you can't be' _ Krillin paced around his room. _'your men could easily take pirates, what happened?' _ An image of 18 pushing him popped in his head. _'you were so fun, better than my brothers'_ Krillin sat down on his chair.

**Flashback**

18 pushed Krilin down. "You're easy to push shorty" she said smiling. Krillin tripped her. "You're easy to trick" he said smirking. 18 stood up at the same time he did. 18 giggled.

"You're so much fun, Krillin" she said smiling. Krillin smiled. "Yep...so are you" he said. 18 smiled. Krillin smiled. "Want to play a game?" he asked. 18 nodded. Krillin started walking.

"Krillin, I'll always think of you as my best friend, you're the best" Krillin looked at her. "I'll always have you as my best friend too" he said smiling.

**End of flashback**

Krillim whiped his face. He got up and went to his bed. He laid his head on his pillow. _'Somethig happened, but what?' _He closed his eyes. _'I'll miss you 18' _Was his last thought before drifting off to dreamland.

There you go Ch.5 Horrors Begin!

_**Next time**_

Eleven years have past since the boys found out about the girls disappearance. But the only thing is they don't know the truth. _Frieza_ finally sends for them. Vegeta now 19, Goku now 14, Krillin now 15, Piccolo now 19 and a half, Broly now 20, they are ready to train and live in hell! But Vegeta stops a blued haired woman and a blacked haired woman in the commons, what will change or will nothing happen at all! But what they don't know is that the women Vegeta saw was none other than the girls them selves. Chi-Chi thinks she's seen the man in the commons that was looking at them and Chi-Chi was right she has seen him before because he is Vegeta!

_**Interview**_

_Broly: This is what you meant? _

_Vegetafanic1: (nods)_

_Piccolo: How could you be so mean?_

_Bulma: That's cruel_

_Vegeta: No kidding...you had me cry! ME!_

_Vegetafanic1: Chill Vegeta...you're eight it's ok to cry_

_Vegeta: (crosses his arms)_

_Chi-Chi: But why Frieza's ship?_

_Vegetafanic1: For the last time, he's the villian_

_18: Why don't you have someone else be the villian?_

_Vegetafanic1: Because_

_Goku: How come it took us so long for us to arrive on Frieza's ship?_

_Vegetafanic1: Because Frieza didn't send for you until he did_

_Tien: Is anyone else on Frieza's ship?_

_Vegetafanic1: No comments_

_Maron: Why not?_

_Vegetafanic1: You'll just have to wait_

_All chibies: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh_

_Vegetafanic1: You'll find out soon I promise_

_Krillin: Wrap it up_

_Vegetafanic1: Ok! This has been a sad chapter and I'm sorry but wait for some good news it will be here soon! With love!_

_All: Bye_

_Please review what you thought!_

_Vegetafanic1_


	6. Reunion

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch. 6**_

_**Eleven years later**_

A young teenage girl moped the hallways. Ever since her father left when she was ten, she acted a little different. She still had her two sisters and that made her happy. Ever since she came here she hated it, but what she hated the most was never being able to see him. She grabbed a ponytail from her wrist and pulled her hair up. She wrapped her the ponytail around her hair. She sighed. She's fourteen, has long black hair and balck eyes.

"Hey Chi-Chi" came one of her sisters voice. Chi-Chi turned around.

Another young teenage girl with blond hair and light blue eyes smiled.

"Hey 18" Chi-Chi replied. Chi-Chi drop her mop. "Why don't you take a break, I'll finish up" 18 suggested still smiling. 18 is 15. Chi-Chi nodded. 18 picked up the mop and started mopping.

Chi-Chi roamed the hallway. She came to a door and stopped. She knocked. "Come in" a voice came from the other side. Chi-Chi opened the door and stepped into the lab.

A young woman in a lab coat with her long blue hair, turned around, she had blue eyes. "Hey Chi-Chi, done with your work?" the woman asked.

"Hey Bulma, yeah, 18 is finishing up" Chi-Chi answered. Bulma nodded. Bulma is nineteen. Bulma and 18 also hate it here. Bulma smiled.

"Let's go get 18, find Maron, and go eat" Bulma suggested. Chi-Chi nodded. They left the lab and walked in the hallway.

They walked up to 18. 18 looked at them and smiled. 18 put the mop away. They walked down the hallway. They stopped at a door. There was a note on it. 18 took it and read it out loud.

"Girls, I already went to the commons, meet you there, oh yeah I have a surprise, love Maron" They headed towards the commons.

They walked into the commons. An eighteen year old girl with blue hair to her shoulders and blue eyes sat at a table talking to two men with black hair. Maron waved to them. They walked towards the table. The two men turned around and stood up.

One had black eyes and a scar on his face the other one had light blue eyes and his hair went to his shoudlers. Bulma couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is it really them?" she whispered. "I don't know" 18 answered. Tears rolled down their faces.

"18, Bulma, Chi-Chi, it's me 17" the one with blue eyes said. The girls ran and hugged him. How could they forget their brother. The girls looked at the other man. Bulma blinked.

"Yamcha?" she asked.The man nodded. Bulma hugged him. He hugged her back.

"How long have you been here?" Chi-Chi asked. "Three days, we ran into Maron this morning, so we knew you were here" 17 answered. Chi-Chi looked confused.

"Didn't Dad tell you where we were?" 18 asked. 17 shook his head. "He didn't know where you were, he knew you were safe, he knew he was with you, but he forgot where you were" 17 answered.

"So we came looking for you" Yamcha stated. "If Dad knew, we would have found you sonner, nut now_ Frieza's _making us work for him or he'll kill us" 17 explained. Bulma nodded. "Sounds like _Frieza_" she said.

The ship all of a sudden shook.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" questioned Yamcha. It shook again. "Ships are entering" Chi-Chi stated. "It did this three days ago too" said 18. It shook one more time, then stopped.

"Looks like three ships entered" said Bulma. "Who do you think it is?" 17 asked. "It could be Zarbon, Dodoria, or Captain Ginyu" said 18.

"Well it's not Zarbon" Chi-Chi stated pointing. Zarbon walked in. Bulma walked up to him. "Zarbon" He looked at her and smiled. "who just arrived?" she asked giving him a fake smile. Zarbon shrugged. "You'll find out soon" he answered then walked away.

"Let's eat I'm starving"

Chi-Chi turned around. "They're coming, they're in the hall" 18 stated. Bulma stood by Chi-Chi facing the door. 18 had her back to it. It opened.

A guy with black hair that spiked everywhere to the food. A bald guy followed him. A guy with black hair that spiked straight up crossing his arms looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi.

Bulma blushed. "Who's he?" she asked Chi-Chi. "I don't know, but I think I've seen them somewhere" answered Chi-Chi. The guy headed towards the others.

_**Boy's P.O.V**_

Vegeta slowly walked towards Goku and Krillin, who sat at a table, he sat down.

"Kakarot, look at those girls over there" odered Vegeta. Vegeta is nineteen. Goku looked at the four girls and two boys. The ship shook twice.

"Looks like Broly and Piccolo arrived" stated Krillin. Krillin is 15.

"Those girls...have we seen them?" Goku asked. Goku is fourteen.

"I don't know" Vegeta answered. Krillin looked at what Goku and Vegeta were looking at. They were also looking at them. Goku looked at Vegeta. "Who are they?" asked Goku.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked to the side. "Beats me" replied Vegeta. Krillin looked at Goku. "I can go ask" Krillin suggested.

"Hello Princes of Vegeta" Zarbon said smiling. "What do you want, Zarbon?" asked Goku. "Nothing...I'm so sorry, when I heard I couldn't believe my ears...they were so sweet" said Zarbon.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin asked. "The Princesses of Earth" Zarbon answered. goku dropped his fork. Vegeta looked at Zarbon. Krillin stared at the table. "Oh...I shouldn't have brought that up" said Zarbon. Vegeta smirked.

"The Princesses of Earth are old news, they're dead we all know that" stated Vegeta. Goku, Krillin, and Zarbon were shocked. Zarbon left. Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Why did you say that?" Goku asked. "So he would leave" Vegeta answered. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Krillin shook his head.

"I forgot what they look like...it's been so long" said Krillin. "Eleven years in counting" said Goku, he picked up his fork. Vegeta opened his eyes, he looked at Goku. Goku looked at him.

"Do you remeber?" Goku asked. Vegeta shook his head and closed his eyes again. Krillin sighed. "I even forgot her laugh...but if I heard it again, I would know it was her" Krillin said with a weak smile.

A blue haired girl sat down by Goku. Vegeta looked at her._ 'No it's not her' _He thought. "Hi I'm Maron" Vegeta kept looking at her. _'Maron? Didn't they have a friend name Maron or was it Karen?' _"Leave now" he odered. Maron frowned at him. "Fine jackass...I was just trying to be nice" she said, she stood up and stormed off.

"Hey there's another girl with blue hair, are they sisters?" questioned Goku. "We used to know Maron, didn't we?" Krillin asked. "I think so" Vegeta replied. "Why were you so rude to her?" asked Goku. Vegeta smirked. "You know me" Vegeta stated. "True" said Goku.

Dodoria stood in front of them. "_Frieza_ wishes to see you, now" Dodoria stated. The boys nodded.

"We just got here and he wants to see us" krillin whispered. "What did we do now?" Goku asked. "Nothing, he wants to see you" Dodoria answered. The boys stood up and followed Dodoria.

Krillin looked at the blond girl, her back was to him so he couldn't see her face. She slowly turned around, she smiled at Krillin. Krillin looked at his feet, he started blushing. _'Krillin, what were you thinking...she's not her' _Krillin thought.

Goku looked at the raven haired girl, she was smiling at him. Goku waved and looked away. _'Who is she'_ He thought.

Vegeta looked at the blue haired woman (not Maron) she was looking at him. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. Dodoria lead them to a room.

_**Piccolo's and Broly's P.O.V**_

Piccolo and Broly walked into the commons. They sat a table.

"Where are they?" Piccolo asked. Piccolo is nineteen and a half. "Probably talking to _Frieza_" Broly answered. Broly is twenty.

"Excuse me"

Piccolo and Broly turned around. A young woman with blue hair and blue eyes stood behind them. "Yes" replied Piccolo. "You're a Namekian, aren't you?" she asked. Piccolo nodded. "I had a friend that was a Namekian" the girl stated smiling.

"Bulma, we have to go" a raven haired girl shouted. "Coming Chi-Chi...good-bye" The girl ran off. "You too 18" The three girls ran out of the room.

Piccolo's and Broly's jaws opened. "Did I hear correctly, did she say Chi-Chi and was she Bulma, and did I hear 18?" Broly asked. "That's what I heard" Piccolo stated. Another blue haired walked passed them.

"Hey...you come here" Piccolo shouted. The girl turned around. "Me?" she asked. Piccolo nodded. She walked towards them. "Those girls that just left...what are their names?" Piccolo asked. "Oh...well, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18, duh! You know the Princesses of Earth" The girl answered.

"What's your name?" Broly asked. "Maron" the girl answered. She turned around and ran away from them. Piccolo looked at Broly.

"They're alive...they've been alive this whole time...we should tell the princes" Broly said. "No.. let them find out on their own...they will soon, if they don't then we will" suggested Piccolo. Broly nodded. "my day just became better" Piccolo said smiling.

"What if we don't see them again?" Broly asked. "If the princes find out it's them they will use all their power to see them again...give them three months" said Piccolo. Broly nodded again. _'It's been so long since we've seen them... I'm about to cry' _thought Piccolo.

**_Boy's P.O.V (after talking to Frieza)_**

"_Frieza's_ such a pain" said Goku. Krillin nodded. "Hey...look...Piccolo" Goku said pointing. Piccolo walked up to them smiling.

"And what are you smiling about?" asked Vegeta. "Nothing" lied Piccolo. Goku looked around. "Where are those girls?" Goku asked. "Who cares" Vegeta replied. Piccolo's smile widened.

"I'm sure you'll see them soon" he said before running off. "I don't get Nameks" Krillin said shaking his head. Goku nodded. "He's got some screws lose" Vegeta stated.

A guy ramed into Vegeta. The guy turned around. He had black hair and black eye and a scar on his face.

"Watch where you're going idiot" Vegeta warned. "Fuck off...I'm looking for somone" the guy said, he walked off. Vegeta frowned. Goku sighed. Krillin shook his head.

"Here begins our new life on hell" Krillin said. "Life on hell... that's for sure... cause we're on it" Vegeta said smirking "get used to it."

That's it for Chapter six! Hope you enjoyed it!

_**Next Time**_

"OH HAPPY DAYS" Piccolo shouts. Krillin heard Piccolo and shook his head!

Ok, ok here's something better Vegeta's roaming the hallway and runs into Maron. "Where's your blue haired friend?" "The lab... that way" Maron answered. Goku is too, but ran into a different blue haired girl and is looking for a certain girl.

_**Interview**_

_Vegetafanic1: So tell me what did you think?_

_Piccolo: I liked it_

_Broly: Will they know it's them soon_

_Vegetafanic1: Maybe_

_Broly: Ah come on_

_Vegetafanic1: Fine...yes_

_Piccolo: (smiles) I knew it...I told you the plan would work, didn't I?_

_Broly: You did_

_Gokufanatic1: What are you doing in my room?_

_Vegetafanic1: Leave please I'm having an interview with Broly and Piccolo_

_Gokufanatic1: In my room!_

_Vegetafanic1: Ok I'll be done soon (pushes Gokufanatic out of the room)_

_Broly: So we'll they start kissing_

_Vegetafanic1: Can't you wait for anything_

_Broly: (shakes his head)_

_Piccolo: You don't have to answer his question...you can keep it secret_

_Vegetafanic1: Thanks you_

_Piccolo: (nods) You're Welcome_

_Broly: Can't you tell us anything that's going to happen in the future? _

_Vegetafanic1: (shakes her head) Sorry I can't_

_Piccolo: You know she won't tell us anything dummy_

_Broly: Just asking_

_Vegetafanic1: Well you two I think will like the next chapter_

_Piccolo & Broly: Really?_

_Vegetafanic1: (nods)_

_Piccolo: That's great_

_Broly: Can I wrap up this interview please!_

_Vegetafanic1: (sweatdrops) Sure_

_Broly: This has been fun interview with me, Broly, Piccolo, my bud, and Vegetafanic1, the writer of this fic! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and great interview with ME! I sure enjoyed it! Who knows what will happen on the next interview! Well that's it folks! With Love! Bye!_

_Piccolo and Vegetafanic1:(sweatdrops) Bye!_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Vegetafanic1 _


	7. The Plan Comes to Life

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch.7**_

_**Two months later**_

The boys sat down at a table in Goku's room. Piccolo looked at them and shook his head.

"What?" Krillin asked. "Nothing, I just can't believe you" said Piccolo. "Huh? What did we do?" Goku asked. "Forget about it" Piccolo said closing his eyes. Goku stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to talk to someone" he said. He opened the door. he walked out and shut the door. He sighed. He started walking down the hallway. He saw a girl with blue hair.

"Maron" he tapped on her shoulder. The girl turned around. "Sorry, I'm not Maron" she said smiling. "do you need help or something?" "Yeah the raven head girl, do you know where she is?" Goku asked.

The girl nodded. "She's washing the dishes in the commons" the girl answered. "Thank you" replied Goku. "You're welcome" the girl shouted smiling after Goku.

Goku ran into the commons. "Prince Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Broly asked. "I'm not sure" Goku answered walking pass Broly, his heart started pounding. Goku took a deep breath. He walked into the kitchen.

Small purple creatures walked by him, he looked around, the raven head girl was leaving. Goku ran towards her. "Excuse me" The girl turned around. "This is going to sound werid, but can I talk to you?" Goku asked. The girl thought for a moment. She nodded.

They walked into the commons and sat at a table. Broly's mouth fell open. "It's about time" Broly whispered.

_**Boy's P.O.V**_

Piccolo cleared his throat. "Where do you think he went?" Piccolo asked. "Who knows. It's Goku" said Krillin. Vegeta stood up and walked out of the room. "It's finally happening" Piccolo whispered. Krillin gave Piccolo a werid look.

Vegeta put his hands in his pockets. He looked ahead, Zarbon stood in front of him. Zarbon started laughing and walked past him. "These monkeys are so stupid" Vegeta gridded his teeth. Vegeta kept walking. Vegeta saw a blond.

"Hey you" She turned around. "where's your blue haired friend, not Maron" "I don't know she might be in the hallway or lab" the girl answered. Vegeta nodded. "Hey what about a thank you" Vegeta chuckled.

Vegeta started running. He nearly ran into three people. Vegeta stopped. A bald guy with three eyes walked by, Vegeta stared at him. Vegeta started running again.

He noticed a blue haired girl. Vegeta grabbed her and turned her around. "Maron?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Where's your blue haired friend?" Vegeta asked. "The lab...that way" Maron answered pointing. Vegeta nodded.

Vegeta started running again. He turned right. He stopped in front of a door. Vegeta took a deep breath. He opened the door. The girl was on the computer, she span around in her chair.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Vegeta shut the door. "Let's talk" he said. The girl looked at him as if he was crazy. "Fine...take a seat" she said. Vegeta sat down.

_**Krillin & Piccolo's P.O.V**_

Piccolo smiled. Krillin looked at him. "I'm never going to get you" Krillin said shaking his head. Krillin stood up and walked out of the room.

"OH HAPPY DAYS" Piccolo shouted. Krillin heard Piccolo. He shook his head again. _'He needs help'_ Krillin thought. Krillin kept walking.

A man with long black hair and black eyes stopped in front of Krillin. "You're a Saiyan" the man said. Krillin looked at the man in shock. "You are too" Krillin said. The man pushed by Krillin. Krillin started walking.

The blond stood in front of him. Krillin cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. Krillin was shocked. Krillin nodded. Krillin leaned against the wall. "you're going to think I'm crazy" she said. "No...I wanted to talk to you too" Krillin said blushing. She smiled.

**_Goku's & Chi-Chi's P.O.V (you all knew it was Chi-Chi...right?)_**

They sat at a table.

"Have we met?" Goku asked. "I'm not sure" the girl replied. Goku sighed. "you do look familiar" Goku looked at her. The girl moved uneasy.

"Something wrong?" Goku asked. "Something's tight around my neck" she said, she grabbed something. The girl gasped. Goku looked, she had a golden locket in her hand. Goku grabbed his. They opened their's at the same time. The girl covered her mouth. "Oh Kami" she whispered. Goku looked at her, she looked at him.

"Are you Goku?" she asked in a whisper. Goku nodded, "You're Chi-Chi, aren't you?" he said. She nodded. Goku jumped up. Tears of joy fall from Chi-Chi's eyes.

"I...we thought you were dead" he said. He grabbed her hands."Those guys with you were Vegeta and Krillin, weren't they?" she asked. Goku nodded. "And those girls with you were Bulma and 18" he said. Chi-Chi nodded.

"I talked to Bulma and didn't even know it. We found you" Goku said. Chi-Chi started laughing. She ran to his side of the table. She grabbed his face. " I always hoped you would find us, but I gave up" she said. Goku smiled. "My wish came true...I got to see you again" he said. Chi-Chi kissed his cheek.

"I missed you boys" she said smiling. "Bulma and 18 are going to flip" "Krillin and Vegeta are going to burst" Goku stated. Chi-Chi giggled. Goku hugged her tight. Tears rolled down her face. "Goku...what took you so long?" she asked. Goku shrugged. "same old Goku" Goku's smile widened.

Goku slowly moved his face towards. He kissed her lips. When he pulled away they blushed. "I repayed you" he said smiling. He took hold of her hand. "I missed you" Chi-Chi whispered. Goku looked at her. "I missed you too" he said. She pulled him towards the door. "Let's find the ohters" she suggested. Goku smiled and nodded.

**_Vegeta & Bulma (you knew it was Bulma)_**

They sat in their chairs. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Do we know each other?" he asked. The girl looked at him. "I don't know, do we?" she replied. Vegeta shrugged."I was asking you" he said.

The girl tucked her hair behind her hair. "We might or you might know someone who looks like me" she suggested. Vegeta shook his head. "That can't be...what's your name?" he asked. the girl looked at him. "My name?" she asked. "Did I studder?" he asked. The girl frowned.

"My name...is Bulma" she said. Vegeta stood up. "Bulma?" he questioned. "Yes, did I studder?" she asked. "what's yours?" Vegeta crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Vegeta" he answered. Bulma's jaw dropped. She grabbed her head and looked at Vegeta. Bulma stood up. She ran toward the door. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her to him. Bulma looked into his eyes. Tears rolled down her face.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Vegeta" she whispered. She looked in his eyes. "Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Broly are here too" she said. Vegeta nodded. Bulma touched his right cheek.

"You look grown up" Vegeta smirked. "It's been eleven years, I wasn't going to stay a boy forever" he said. Bulma smiled. "It's great to see you again" she whispered. Vegeta looked at her. "You're still as ugly as ever" he said. She hit him.

"I was kidding" "Right?" Bulma said rolling her eyes. Bulma looked at him and smiled. She hugged him. "Veggie, let's go see the others" she said. Vegeta gently pushed her away.

"Veggie?" he asked. "I made it up...come on" she said. "Why Veggie?" he asked. "It's bugging you, so it's perfect" she said opening the door. "After you Prince Vegeta" she said bowing with a giggle. "Haha...you're so funny" he said. They closed the door.

**_Krillin's & 18's P.O.V (if Chi-Chi and Bulma are in this you know 18 is)_**

"I think I know who you are?" she said. "You do?" Krillin asked. She nodded. "Krillin, right?" she asked. "Yeah" Krillin replied.

"I knew it" she said with a giggle. Krillin's mouth fell open. _'I know that giggle'_ he thought. "18?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded.

Krillin smiled and blushed.18 stepped closer to him. "You know...I thought you'd be taller" she said. Krillin looked at her. "but I liked you short and still do" She smiled. Krillin turned red. "I missed your bald head" she joked. "I miss your giggles" he said. Someone cleared their throat, they turned around.

Piccolo and Broly stood there. "Broly you idiot!" Piccolo shouted.

18 bowed her head. "Piccolo...Broly" she said. Piccolo and Broly blushed. "18" they both replied. "You knew, didn't you?" Krillin asked. Broly and Piccolo nodded. "Why didn't you tell us" Krillin shouted. Piccolo and Broly shrugged.

"Excuse me" came a voice behind them. They turned around.

Goku and Chi-Chi were there holding hands. 18 smiled. "Goku" she said. "18" he replied. "Chi-Chi" Krillin said. "Krillin" she replied. "Piccolo" said Piccolo pointing at himself "Broly" he said pointing at Broly. Chi-Chi nodded.

"They knew" said Krillin. Goku looked at Piccolo and Broly. "I'll deal with you later" Goku said.

"GOKU" shouted someone. All of a sudden someone hugged him. Goku looked. "Bulma" he said hugging her back. Bulma looked at Krillin. "Krillin...Piccolo...Broly" she said. "Vegeta" said Chi-Chi and 18. Vegeta nodded.

All of a sudden Chi-Chi was lifted in the air. Bulma looked at the man responsible.

"TIEN" she shouted. Tien put Chi-Chi down and hugged Bulma. 18 ran threw her arms around him. "It's been months" 18 said smiling. Tien is twenty. Tien nodded. "_Frieza_ gave me a break so I came to see you" tien said.

"Goku" Tien bowed. "Krillin" bowed again. "Vegeta" bowed agian. "Broly" Broly nodded. "Piccolo" "Yo" replied Piccolo. They caught up on old times.

That's it for chapter 7! Later!

_**Interview**_

_Vegetafanic1: So was it good or bad?_

_Krillin: I liked it! It was cool!_

_Goku: I enjoyed it_

_Piccolo: I liked it a lot!_

_Broly: Me too!_

_Vegetafanic1: I told you two you would like it!_

_Goku: (looks at Piccolo and Broly) I can't believe you two_

_Krillin: Me neither_

_Bulma: (Bulma shook her head) Cool it guys_

_Chi-Chi: Yeah relax_

_18: Stop buggin'_

_Vegetafanic1: So Vegeta what do you think?_

_Vegeta: (crosses his arms) It stinked_

_Piccolo: He means he liked it_

_Vegeta: I didn't say that_

_Bulma: Sure you did, Veggie_

_Vegeta: Stop it with the Veggie_

_Vegetafanic1: Tien, how do you like being back? _

_Tien: It's great! Seeing my friends and all!_

_Krillin: Who was that, that pushed me?_

_Vegetafanic1: I'm not telling you'll find out soon enough_

_Goku: You always do this_

_Bulma: Yeah...can't you even give us a hint?_

_Vegetafanic1: Nope_

_Chi-Chi: Dang it_

_18: Please!_

_Vegetafanic1: (shakes head)_

_Vegeta: Fine with me_

_Krillin: Give it up guys_

_Vegetafanic1: Well this wraps it up for Chapter 7's interview! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can review if you like! Please do! With love!_

_All: Bye_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Vegetafanic1_


	8. It Begins

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch. 8**_

**_The next morning_**

Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, Piccolo, Tien, and Broly were heading to Krillin's room.

"What's he doing anyway?" 18 asked. "Probably taking a shower" Goku answered. "Oh...I see" replied 18.

"Knowing that goof he probably just woke up" Piccolo said smiling. "True...Krillin's not a morning person" Broly stated. "And we already ate" Goku said smiling. "He's going to be surprised when we walk in" said Vegeta. Piccolo nodded. "I can just picture it" Piccolo said.

Bulma looked at Piccolo. "You know Piccolo...I didn't think you'd get this tall...you're huge" Piccolo looked down at her and smiled. "I guess I am compared to you" Bulma pouted. "Just because I'm shorter than you, doesn't mean you have to brag"

"You know Krillin is shorter" Goku stated. Bulma nodded. "Why is he so short?" 18 asked. " I think his dad was" Vegeta answered. "Don't ask us why he's bald...we do not know" Goku stated. "I've always wondered why he was bald" 18 stated.

Piccolo knocked on the door. No answer. "He's in the shower like I said" Goku stated. Piccolo opened the door. They could hear water running. Vegeta and Goku sat down on Krillin's bed. Piccolo and Broly sat in chairs at the table. The girls and Tien sat on the couch.

They all watched the bathroom door. The water stopped. They heard humming. The girls giggled. The door opened, steam rising out.

Krillin was doing the moon walk, so he back was to them. He had only a towel around his waist. He lifted his hand in the air. "Feeling good...feeling good...oh yeah I'm feeling goood!" Krillin paused. "smelling good" Krillin started moving his hips.

Vegeta cleared his throat. Krillin stopped and turned around. "Hey guys" Krillin said turning pink. His towel fell to the floor. He heard giggles. He pulled up his towel and quickly turned around. "GIRLS" he shouted turning red and dashing into the bathroom. The bathroom door slammed shut.

"You know tha doesn't happen every day...thank goodness" Picoolo stated. They all started laughing. "Haha...very funny" Krillin shouted from the bathroom. "Did you see his face...that was priceless" 18 said giggling.

"Poor guy...he looked really embrassed" Bulma stated. Krillin walked out dressed. "I was" he stated walking pass them into the kitchen. Vegeta and Goku got up and sat down at the table. "what something to drink?" Krillin asked.

"Just bottled water...is that alright?" Piccolo said looking at everyone. They all nodded. "bottled water" Krillin came back out with nine bottles of water. He passed them out and kept one to himself.

"Do you guys have an assignment today?" Chi-Chi asked. The boys shook their heads. "Tomorrow" Vegeta stated "don't you work?" The girls looked at each other then nodded.

"Since the day we came here" Bulma said in a low voice "we don't how we got here...we just woke up and here we where" "Father left four years ago...we haven't seen or heard from him since" Chi-Chi stated.

"He's on Earth" Broly stated. "Yeah he calledour father, telling him that he knew you were ok, but didn't know where you were" Goku said. "We thought it was strange how he knew you were fine and didn't know where you were...so we had a search team help Earth find you...no luck...until now" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Living on this damn ship for eleven years is hell...every day I woke up thinking what if I was on Earth, how my life would be, how's my family, how's the boys, where are the boys, do they remember us...then I would remember I was here and that is how things are and I go to work" Bulma said frowning.

"Yeah...I remember when I was five I stopped crying myself to sleep, I gave up all hope" Chi-Chi stated. There was a moment of silence.

"When did _Frieza_ make you start working, Tien?" Piccolo asked changing the subject. "When I turned 15" Tien answered. They sat silent.

"So how's Planet Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Fine" Vegeta answered. "That's good" 18 said smiling.

"So do you girls love anyone?" Broly asked, everyone, but Piccolo looked at Broly. "Excuse me...what did you say?" Bulma asked looking at Broly. "Do you love anyone?" Broly repeated.

The girls looked at each other then back to Broly. "No comments" Bulma said. "What about you? Have any of you fell in love?" Chi-Chi asked. Broly and Piccolo shook their heads.

"I'm not sure" Goku replied. "Same here" said Krillin. The girls looked at Vegeta. "Well?" 18 said smiling. Vegeta unfolded his arms and looked at the ceiling. "No" he answered.

"I like someone" Chi-Chi stated. "Me too" replied 18. Bulma smiled. "My sisters have crushes...who?" Bulma asked sitting in between her sisters. There was a knock on the door.

Krillin jumped up and got it. Everyone looked at the door. Krillin opened it.

"Zarbon, what are you doing here?" Krillin asked. "Three princesses didn't show up for work" Zarbon answered. He looked in the room and spotted the girls. "looks like I found them"

"What do they have to do?" Piccolo asked. "It's none of your concern..._Frieza_ wants to see you girls, right now" The girls nodded. They stood up. "Good-bye" they said. They walked out of the room.

Zarbon looked at the boys. " I warn you once and only once...never speak to them again" Zarbon warned them. "Why? Do you have a problem with it?" Vegeta asked. Zarbon glared at Vegeta.

"We're not going to listen to you...we'll do what we want" Goku stated. Zarbon glared at Goku, now. "Fine have it your way, but I warned you, it will be your fault" Zarbon said leaving. Krillin slammed the door behind him.

Vegeta looked at Piccolo. "Are you going to listen?" Vegeta asked. "Better use these ears for something" Piccolo answered.

"What's Zarbon's problem?" Krillin asked. "Who knows it's Zarbon" Goku said. "Maybe he's jealous" Broly asked. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Tien looked at Broly. "Why do you say that?" Krillin asked. "I don't know...he looked like it" Broly said.

"Why would he be jealous?" Goku asked. " The girls like you more than they ever could like him, or maybe he thinks they really like you" Piccolo answered.

"Right...have you heard anything, yet?" Vegeta asked. "Wait..._Frieza's_ saying...they all have to...marry...me" A moment of silence. "What did you hear?" Vegeta asked again.

"You should have seen your faces...ok...he's saying hey have to go clean...and asking why they were late" Piccolo stated. "Bulma's saying they were busy talking to old friends, _Frieza_ asked who...Zarbon said the three monkeys..._Frieza's_ saying they're excused"

"How do you think _Frieza's_ going to react?" Tien asked. No one answered. "so how have your last eleven years been?" "I trained a lot" Vegeta answered. "Boring" Goku stated. "Same here, nothing much to do when you and the girls weren't around" Krillin said smiling.

"So when did you find out?" Tien asked. "you know when we were missing" "Another planet found your ship the next day" Vegeta answered. "How did you react?" Tien asked. Silence.

"We all ran to our rooms" Piccolo answered. Vegeta stood up. "I'm going to go train" he stated. He left. Tien looked at them confused.

"He hasn't been the same since we found out" Piccolo stated. "none of us have" "All he does now is train" Goku said. "I'm not the same either" Tien stated.

"That night...I cried thinking you all were dead or was going to be" Krillin said looking at the floor. "The girls did too...you know they still have the flowers you gave them" Tien stated.

"Really?" Goku asked. Tien nodded. "That's one thing they just had to have" Tien said with a weak smile. "You remember...don't you?" Krillin asked. Tien nodded. "They didn't brain wash me or Maron" Tien said.

"Brain washed? He had them brain washed?" Goku asked. "_Frieza_ has someone who works for him that has the power to brain wash anything from your brain" Tien stated.

Tien broke down in tears. "I hate that they can't remember how we got on this hell..me and Maron both want to tell them the truth" Tien stated. "Why didn't you tell them?" Broly asked.

"_Frieza_ told us that if we told anyone, he'll kill the girls and blow up Earth" Tien answered. "Why are you telling us then?" Goku asked. "You're the ones who are going to kill _Frieza_" Tien stated smiling. Tien stood up. "I have an assignment...good-bye" Tien bowed his head and left. Goku and Krillin looked at each other.

_**Vegeta's P.O.V**_

Vegeta was walking down the hallway. He looked straight ahead. He remembered that day very well, and the way they reacted. He remembered his promise. Vegeta shook his head. How could he have been so weak.

"Vegeta" He felt so stupid. "VEGETA" Vegeta all of a sudden fell over. Vegeta opened his eyes. Bulma and Chi-Chi appeared over him.

"What happened?" he asked. "You slipped" Chi-Chi answered. "We tried to warn you that the floor was wet, but you didn't listen" Bulma stated. Vegeta stood up.

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asked. Bulma frowned. "We tried, but you didn't hear us, stupid" she stated. Vegeta glared at her. She glared back.

"So Vegeta, why are you walking around here anyway?" Chi-Chi asked. "I wanted to take a walk" he answered. "Well if you walked any further you would have entered the whores hall" Chi-Chi stated. "Good thing you slipped, huh? You would have never come back out" Bulma said looking at him.

"Why are you two here?" Vegeta asked. "Mopping the floor" Chi-Chi answered. "Where's the blond?" asked Vegeta. "Cleaning the fitness center" Bulma answered. _'Great they're everywhere I am'_ he thought. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi.

"I'm going to the lab" she stated. Chi-Chi nodded. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "You're welcome to come and see what I'm working on" she said smiling. Vegeta thought for a moment. "Why not" he said.

"Vegeta, tell Goku I said hi" Chi-Chi requested. Vegeta nodded. Bulma started walking away, Vegeta followed.

"So what was the baby?" Bulma asked. "What?" Vegeta replied. "Mariea was pregnant" Bulma stated. "A girl" Vegeta stated. "Her name?" Bulma asked. "Vega" Vegeta answered. "That's a pretty name" Bulma said. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Bulma"

Bulma and Vegeta turned around.

Yamcha was running towards them. _'What does he want?'_ Vegeta thought.

"Yamcha" Bulma said hugging Yamcha. "this is Vegeta, Vegeta this is Yamcha" "Vegeta, huh? Funny I thought you'd be taller" Yamcha joked.

"You've heard about me?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah...not a lot" Yamcha answered. Yamcha looked at Bulma. "I've got to go" Bulma nodded. "Good luck" she said smiling. Yamcha nodded and ran off.

"He's been my best friend since I was four" Bulma stated "he's like a brother to me" Bulma opened the lab door. Little purple creatures looked at her. She nodded.

She walked to another door and opened it. She entered and Vegeta followed. She shut the door. Vegeta leaned against the wall. Bulma went to her desk. She picked up a capsule. She walked up to Vegeta. She stood in front of him. She smiled.

"Open your hand" she ordered nicely. Vegeta looked at Bulma like she was crazy and opened his hand. Bulma put the capsule in his hand. Vegeta looked at the capsule then her.

"It's a gravity chamber...you change the gravity to train" she stated "I'll make more for Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Broly" "So this is what you've been working on?" Vegeta questioned. Bulma nodded.

"Don't let _Frieza_, Zarbon, or Dodoria find it" she stated. "Why did you make this?" Vegeta asked. "I thought maybe Tien could use it" Bulma answered. Vegeta looked at the capsule again.

"Where can I use this?" he asked. "Open it" Bulma ordered with a soft smile. He looked at her again as if she was crazy and pushed the capsule and threw it. Smoke was everywhere. It cleared. A box was on the floor. (looks like a computer but smaller) Bulma picked it up.

"You can do this in your room, push this red button, set the gravity to whatever times Earth gravity...then the gravity in the room changes" Vegeta took the thing out of her hands. "don't break it" she ordered. "it would take a long time to fix"

"This little thing can do all that?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. "Be careful with it" she ordered. "we need you, Goku, and Krillin to defeat _Frieza_" Bulma pushed a green button on the box and it went back into it's capsule. Bulma caught it. She handed it back to Vegeta.

"It should fit your needs" she said smiling. Vegeta nodded. Something caught his eye. He looked back at her desk. "That flower...is the one I gave you, isn't it?" he asked. Bulma looked at her desk then Vegeta. She nodded. "Yes I woke up and it was beside my bed" she stated.

"Go test it...tell me how it works" Bulma went to her desk and sat down. "I might break it" Vegeta stated smirking. Bulma frowned. "Don't" she ordered. Vegeta turned around and opened the door. "I'll kill you if you do" Vegeta chuckled.

"Sure...whatever you say, woman" he leaving the room. "It's Bulma" she shouted after him.

That's the end of chapter 8! I know it was boring, but tell me what else you thought of it! I promise the next chapter is full of shocks and surprises for you!

_**Interview**_

_Vegetafanic1: Well?_

_Krillin: That was embrassing!_

_18: I thought it was funny_

_Krillin: Well your towel didn't fall off!_

_Vegetafanic1: Chill Krill!_

_Bulma: I liked the part when Vegeta fell _

_Vegeta: I'm going to break your little toy if you don't shut up_

_Bulma: (glares daggers at him) Don't Vegetable Boy!_

_Vegeta: Stop it with the pet names!_

_Bulma: Stop it with woman!_

_Vegetafanic1: Knock it off!_

_Chi-Chi: I liked it! Did you, Goku?_

_Goku: (nods) Yeah, but I would like to kick Zarbon's butt_

_Bulma: Why don't you kick his ass_

_Chi-Chi: Because the AUTHOR won't let him_

_Vegetafanic1: That's not true he'll be able to_

_Piccolo: This always happens you guys always find a way to piss her off_

_Tien: Why don't I just tell them?_

_Vegetafanic1: Unless you want Frieza to kill them and blow up Earth, go ahead_

_Piccolo: That no good evil lizard, he makes me sick_

_Vegeta: Why don't we kill him already?_

_Bulma: That would end the story, and so far it's only eight chapters, and she's already typed 24 pages of this fic and there is more to go, idiot!_

_Vegetafanic1: Bulma's got a point_

_Chi-Chi: Will this end with a happy ending?_

_18: I don't want her to spoil it, Chi-Chi_

_Vegetafanic1: Maybe, I haven't finish writing this story I'm only on page 28, the stroy is catching up! _

_18: Does Frieza do anything to us?_

_Vegetafanic1: He does something! It's evil!_

_Broly: Frieza is such a monster_

_Frieza: Thank you_

_All but Frieza: (runs away from him into a different room)_

_Chi-Chi: Did we lose him?_

_Vegetafanic1: I think so, crap that was close!_

_Bulma: Hell ya! Damn him!_

_Vegeta: Temper! Temper!_

_Bulma: (glares at Vegeta) I'll show you temper (starts chasing him with a bat in her hands) I'm going to bash your head in!_

_Chi-Chi: Sometimes I wonder if their not the teenagers!_

_Vegetafanic1: Frezze!_

_Bulma & Vegeta: (stops)_

_Vegetafanic1: This wraps it up for this interview! It's been fun! With Love!_

_All: Bye!_

_Bulma: (starts chasing him again) Get over here Veggie-boy!_

_Vegeta: (running away from her) Put that bat down!_

_Everyone else: (sweatdrops while watching)_

_Please review! I enjoy writing this story for all you out there that are reading! This fanfic has more reviews than my other fic, _**Lets Get Together!**_ So I enjoy reading what you think! If there is something you don't like in a chapter tell me in a review! If you are interrested I'll e-mail telling you about more of my stories that I will be putting up on just tell me in a review and I'll e-mail you on anything you ask like a new story or a chapter that's going to happen! With much love!_

_Vegetafanic1_


	9. Guess who?

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch.9**_

**_Goku's & Krillin's P.O.V (Piccolo and Broly are there too)_**

"Krillin, make it work" Goku ordered. Krillin was pushing all kinds of buttons on his communicator to tell Planet Vegeta they found the girls and get all of them out of here, but no luck.

"I'm trying" Krillin stated. Krillin slammed it against the table, it broke into pieces. Goku's, Krillin's, Broly's, and Piccolo's eyes went out of their heads.

"Way to go, Krillin" Goku said frowning. "Stupid piece of junk" Krillin said sitting down in a chair. "the fucking thing didn't even work" Piccolo shook his head. Krillin gathered energy in his hand and turned the broken pieces into ash.

"You know we could have got that fixed" Broly stated sweatdrops all over the back of his head. Krillin slapped himself in the head. "No I didn't" Krillin stated. "Great...now what?" Goku asked. Piccolo shrugged. "I have no clue" Piccolo said sitting in a chair. "Looks like we're stuck on this hell" Broly stated frowning.

Vegeta walked in and sat on the couch.

"Hey Vegeta...what have you been up to?" Goku asked. "Nothing" Vegeta answered. There was a knock on the door.

Piccolo opened the door. A woman with blond hair and her eyes closed stood there.

"Can I help you?" Piccolo asked. The woman opened her eyes. They were blue, not light blue, but blue. "I'm suppose to clean your room!" the woman answered smiling. Piccolo moved aside. She entered. She smiled at the boys, eyes still open. She stated dusting.

"Do we know you?" Krillin asked. The woman stopped and turned around. "No...I don't think so...I'm a slave slash whore on this ship" she said smiling. They could tell her smiles were fake. A few tears fell from to the floor. She turned back around and started dusting again.

_'Those eyes...it's those eyes their bugging me...but why...I've seen them before..but where?' _Vegeta thought.

"What's your name?" Goku asked. The woman stopped again. No one has ever asked what her name was. "Bunny" she answered "Bunny Briefs"

_**18's P.O.V**_

18 is mopping the fitness center. She had to use lemon scented cleaner. It was what _Frieza _wanted! _Frieza _this! _Frieza _that! She was sick of him. She was sick of living on this hell hole! She was going mad. She stood up and dropped the mop. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

She grabbed a sponge and got on the floor and started scrubbing. The floor was already shiny (It was more shiny than Krillin's head) and pearly white, but _Frieza _wanted it perfect! _Frieza_ wants everything perfect! 18 stood up again, she threw the sponge.

"Hey" 18 looked forward. "Sorry Tien" 18 said picking up the sponge. Tien had his hand over his third eye.

"It's ok, I'm heading out" he stated. "So soon?" 18 asked. Tien nodded. 18 hugged him. He hugged her back. "Be careful" she whispered. Tien nodded. "Take care" he said turning around and leaving. "I'll be back soon" "You better" she shouted as he shut the door.

18 tossed the sponge behind her. "Watch it" _'I got to stop doing that' _she thought.

She turned around. There stood the Saiyan with long black hair and the sponge on the top of his head.

"Sorry" 18 said as she took the sponge off his head. "You know 18...the ball _Frieza_ is holding on your sixteenth birthday is coming up...would you or one of your sisters care to join me?" he asked. 18 was shocked. She didn't like him like that.

_'Think of something fast'_ she thought.

"Sorry...but my boyfriend is taking me" she lied. "Boyfriend? Who is he?" he asked. Her eyes widened. She didn't think of that.

_'Damn! What do I do now?' _she thought.

"Well...you know...Prince...Krillin" _'Great! Way to go idiot!' _"Prince Krillin, huh?" Oh well" he said turning around.

_'He's six years older than me it would be weird' _

"I'm sorry Radditz" she said looking at the floor. Radditz nodded.

_**Chi-Chi P.O.V**_

Chi-Chi made her way to the kitchen. She was tried. She pulled her hair back. When she walked in little purple and green creatures looked at her then started working again. Chi-Chi sighed.

"Tora" she said. Chi-Chi started walking. "Tora" she shouted. "Has anyone seen Tora?" she asked. One of the green creatures looked at her and nodded. "Yes Miss Chi-Chi, she's in the commons" the creature answered. "Thanks you, Bobura" Chi-Chi said turning around.

Chi-Chi opened the door to the commons. She walked in. She spotted Tora. Tora was the same size as Bulma and is 20. She has light purple skin and long white hair with light purple eyes. Chi-Chi walked towards Tora.

"Tora" Chi-Chi said. Tora looked behind her. She jumped up. "Miss Chi-Chi...I...I...was" "Tora please come and help me in the kitchen" Chi -Chi said smiling. Tora nodded. They went into the kitchen.

"What the heck is going on?" Chi-Chi asked pointing at the workers that were cooking like mad. "Someone ordered take out" Tora answered. "From this kitchen?" Chi-Chi asked. Tora nodded.

"Who? Everyone knows that this is the kitchen you come and eat unless it's _Frieza_" "Miss Chi-Chi this person is very important" Tora stated.

"Is it one of the princes of Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked. Tora shook her head. "then who is it?" "I'm not sure" Tora answered. "I'm sorry Tora for over reacting, I mean I'm fourteen and run a kitchen" Chi-Chi stated. "You've ran this kitchen since you were ten, Miss" Tora stated.

"I know, but I'm under a lot of stress right now" Chi-Chi said putting a fake smile on her face. "I understand" Tora said smiling. "Miss Chi-Chi, Miss Tora we're finished" Bobura stated.

Chi-Chi and Tora grabbed many plates, they needed help from Bobura, Tela, she's a little purple creature with orange hair, Sordo, he's a little blue creature with white hair, Adnada, she's another little purple creature, but with white hair.

"How many guys are we feeding?" Chi-Chi asked. She's carrying at least ten plates. "One! Just one" Tora answered she also is carrying at least ten plates. "One? Is this guy huge?" Chi-Chi asked. "I don't know I've never seen him before" Bobura, Tela, Sordo, and Adnada were carrying four plates each.

"Whoa you're stacked" Chi-Chi stopped at looked to her left.

"Yamcha! Can you knock on the door, please!" Chi-Chi begged. Yamcha walked up to the door and knocked on it. Yamcha grabbed three plates from Chi-Chi and two from Tora. The door opened.

"Excuse me miss, but did you order this?" Chi-Chi asked. The woman nodded. She had long black hair and black eyes. They set the plates on the table.

"I'm Chi-Chi" Chi-Chi offered her hand. "I'm Tannipu" They shook hands. Chi-Chi noticed this woman had a tail, she was a Saiyan.

_**Bulma's P.O.V**_

She sat down in her desk, typing on her computer. She wasn't thinking straight, she was worried that Vegeta would break the gravity chamber. All of a sudden her door opened.

Meilo a woman who looked human, but with elf pointy ears, and snake eyes, eyes green, hair blond.

"Miss Bulma?"

Bulma looked up from her computer.

"Yes Meilo?" "I have great news" Meilo stated. "Go on" Bulma ordered in a soft voice. "The main scientists want to meet you" Meilo stated smiling.

Bulma smiled. "Really?" she asked. Meilo nodded. "They'll be waiting for you in lab one" Bulma jumped out of her seat. She put her lab coat on. She looked at Meilo.

"Do I look smart?" Bulma asked. "Miss Bulma, you're smart why do you want to look it?" Meilo asked. "I just do" Bulma answered. "Your hair" Meilo said pointing at Bulma's hair. Bulma pulled it back into a ponytail. Meilo shook her head.

"Better down?" Bulma asked. Meilo nodded. Bulma pulled out the ponytail. Bulma put on her glasses. Again Meilo shook her head. Bulma took them off. Bulma took a deep breath.

"Ok, here I go" Bulma stepped out of her office and out of the lab. She calmly walked the many halls. She stopped at a door. She knocked.

"Come in" a voice shouted from the other side.

She took another deep breath. She opened the door and stepped in.

An old woman that looked like Meilo but older and red hair looked up.

"Ah, Miss Bulma, glad you could make it," the woman said. "I'm May," Bulma nodded and shook the May's hand. "take a seat they'll call you in when they're ready" Bulma say down in a chair.

A few minutes later May said she could enter. Bulma stood up. She walked into another room with computers and chemicals. Two men turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Goku?" she asked.

The man to the left looked like Goku except his skin was darker, he looked older, and he had a scar on his cheek. The man to the right had dark bluish grayish hair, blue eyes and glasses, and had a black kitten on his right shoulder.

"No, I'm Bardock" said the man to the left. Bulma saw something move. A tail! Bulma looked at him. _'He's a Saiyan'_ she thought.

"And I'm Doctor Teddy Briefs" said the man to the right. Bulma's eyes widened even more.

That's it for Ch. nine! Sorry it's short!

_**Interview**_

_Chi-Chi: Were any of them the mystery guy?_

_Vegetafanic1: Maybe_

_Gokufanatic1: Yo! (Entering the room)_

_Vegetafanic1: Hey! Take a seat!_

_Gokufanatic1: (Takes a seat) Why did you call me here?_

_Vegetafanic1: Hold on! Chi-Chi the mystery man will come soon, but not that soon_

_Bulma: Can you give us a clue to find out who he is?_

_Vegetafanic1: No, but I think it would be fun if our viewers told me who they think he is in an e-mail or review like a type of game!_

_18: That does sound like fun_

_Krillin: How would they know if they're right?_

_Vegetafanic1: They can find out in the chapter he will appear in or I'll have Vegeta e-mail them, whichever one they would like._

_Vegeta: I didn't agree on this_

_Bulma: You don't have a choice_

_Chi-Chi: You could put the winners' names at the end of the chapter he appears_

_Vegetafanic1: Like I said whichever one they would like._

_Goku: This will be interesting! Then you'll tell us who he is, right?_

_Vegetafanic1: (nods) I suppose_

_All: cheers_

_Gokufanatic1: Hello! I'm still here!_

_Vegetafanic1: Oh, right! _

_Goku: Why is your sister here again? _

_Vegetafanic1: I was just getting to that! So tell us about your stories, Sis!_

_Bulma: Yeah! I want to hear about them!_

_Chi-Chi: Me too!_

_Gokufanatic1: _**Locked Up** _is about how Chi-Chi and Bulma go to Earth to find the Saiyan Kakarot, but they run into Goku, there's a man in a cape that pops out no where, well the man in the cape is none other then the mystery man in this fic!_

_Vegetafanic1: You don't say, tell us more._

_Gokufanatic1: Goku is to be executed and the man in the cape saves him, but when Goku runs into his friends again, there are a lot of changes!_

_Goku: Frieza's so cruel!_

_Vegetafanic1: Tell us about the one you will be putting up soon_

_Gokufanatic1: _**Isn't It Strange **_is about they're in their senior year! But Chi-Chi has HIV. Launch is a mute, Bulma has Doll Syndrome that means she thinks she smiling when she's not, she doesn't show emotions! 18 visits them everyday. The boys (Tien, Vegeta, Goku) fall for them! What shall happen! And Piccolo sings Ashanti's song Only You!_

_Vegetafanic1: My personal favorite! All my viewers you should check it out! It's a B/V, T/L, and G/CC get together, 18 and Krillin are already together, it will be under my favorites, she's already in my favorite authors! With Love!_

_All: Bye!_

_Please review!_

_Check out more of Gokufanatic1 and my fanfics!_

_Vegetafanic1 _


	10. Happy Birthday 18!

Love Will Find a Way 

**_Ch. 10_**

**Three days later**

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 walked through the hallway. They were off to work. 18 looked at Chi-Chi then Bulma. She had told them about Radditz and neither of them wanted to go with him, but they would think about it. Radditz was a good friend of theirs and he was a little bit rude sometimes. 18 sighed. It was going to be a long day. They turned the corner and paused. There stood Zarbon talking to a short man. They backed up and peeked.

"So Frieza killed her, the little bitch had what was coming" Zarbon said looking at the man. Zarbon ran his fingers through his hair.

"So she tried to get contact from another planet?" the man questioned looking confused. "What planet did she call?" he asked.

Zarbon leaned against the wall. "Planet Vegeta, she got a hold of them, but luckily Frieza decided to visit" Zarbon stated.

"Planet Vegeta? Didn't they send their princes here? Why did she call them out off all the planets?" the man asked standing straight.

"They knew her king. And yes the stupid monkeys sent their princes here; they're so stupid. Frieza better keep an eye on them though. They met up with the Princesses of Earth and that can't be good" said Zarbon.

"So the blue-haired bitch got what was coming to her. It's a shame she was a very good maid," the man said chuckling. The man shook his head.

The girls' eyes widened. Blue hair?

"She sure did. Frieza is keeping a good eye on her daughter she left behind," said Zarbon. He chuckled. "That little whore is something."

Bulma gasped, Chi-Chi shook her head, and 18 clenched her fists. "Karen" Chi-Chi whispered looking at the floor.

"I've heard, so I haven't seen yours in awhile, why is that?" the man asked looking at Zarbon.

"She cleans now," Zarbon stated. "I've talked to Frieza about getting some more. I know some that would work perfectly." He smirked evilly.

"You don't say, who?" the man asked elbowing Zarbon in the side.

Zarbon glared at him. "Well let's just say they're not old enough," Zarbon stated. "But they would be some collection."

Bulma covered 18's mouth. 18 was furious. Chi-Chi's eyes widened and looked at 18; who was throwing a fit.

"Who? You could say names you know. I don't like waiting" the short man stated glaring at Zarbon.

"Who you ask, Well let's just say the three princesses would do fine," Zarbon stated. "Frieza is thinking about it, but he won't give me an answer. The oldest is nineteen, I think she's ready."

18 was kicking and kicking trying to get loose. Chi-Chi was glaring at Zarbon even though he didn't know they were watching. Bulma tightened her hold on 18.

"I see. That would be something, but I don't think you want to push it, they got some tempers, especially the blonde." The man said leaning against the wall.

18 got loose and ran toward Zarbon. She pounced on him. Zarbon grabbed her arms and lifted her up. 18 glared daggers at him. "You sick bastard" she spat.

Bulma and Chi-Chi ran up to Zarbon. "Let her go!" Chi-Chi ordered kicking Zarbon in his shin. Zarbon glared at her.

Bulma grabbed his arms and pulled trying to get 18 out of his grasp, with no prevail. "Put her down, Zarbon!" Bulma ordered glaring at Zarbon.

The short man grabbed Chi-Chi's arms and pulled them behind her back. "See what I mean." The man shot at Zarbon.

Zarbon threw 18 across the hall. Bulma shot him a death glare and ran to 18. "Are you alright?" she asked.

18 stood up. "Yeah I'm fine," she answered. "Let's help Chi-Chi."

Bulma nodded.

Zarbon grabbed Chi-Chi from the short dude. "Don't ever try that again or someone will get hurt" he stated throwing Chi-Chi at them knocking the three of them to the floor.

Zarbon walked up to them and gave each of them a death glare. 18 spat at his face. Zarbon wiped his face and glared at 18. He turned around and walked away, the short man following.

"Are you girls alright?" Broly asked running up to them. They stood up.

"Yeah we're fine, just a little bruised" Bulma stated looking at Broly. He nodded and headed down the hall.

Chi-Chi looked at 18. "Why did you do that? We could have been killed," said Chi-Chi. "What do we do now?" she asked looking at Bulma.

Bulma shrugged. "What can we do?" she questioned.

They headed down the hall to go work.

**Two months later** **(18's birthday party)**

The boys sat in Goku's room wearing their usual Saiyan amour. They were waiting for Piccolo and Broly.

Krillin looked at the clock. "They should be here soon," he stated. "It's almost time." He looked at Goku and Vegeta.

Broly walked in wearing a tux. Krillin chuckled. "What do you think?" Broly asked turning in a circle.

"Never do that again," Vegeta ordered. "You look like an idiot." He stood up and walked over to where Goku and Krillin were.

"If you don't like what I'm wearing wait till you see Piccolo," Broly stated. He walked over to them. "It's more embarrassing then this."

Piccolo walked into the room posing. He too was wearing a tux. (Piccolo in a tux, now that's weird.) "So how do I look?" Piccolo asked.

"Like a green idiot" Vegeta answered.

Goku walked up to Piccolo. "Why are you wearing a tux anyway? It's just a party." Said Goku.

"I wanted to look good, is that a problem?" Piccolo asked looking Goku then Vegeta.

"It is when you look stupid." Vegeta stated leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Knock, knock," said Tien walking in wearing jeans and a green shirt. "Piccolo, Broly, uh you look uh dressed up."

"Thanks I guess," said Broly. "Are you girls done yet?" he asked looking at Tien.

"We're ready," stated 18 walking in wearing a gold dress that sparkled and slit up to her knees and a V-back. Her was held up in a clip. She was wearing gold sandals.

"You look great," complimented Krillin blushing.

"Thanks," 18 said blushing too.

"Where's your sisters?" Broly asked. "By the way I agree with Krillin."

"Yeah, you look great 18," said Bulma walking in with Chi-Chi. Bulma is wearing a white dress that slit up to her mid-thigh and a V-neck. Her hair was in a French-twist. Chi-Chi is wearing a red spaghetti-strap dress that ended before her knees. Her hair was ponytail on the side of her head (a side ponytail, get what I mean?)

"Three blossoming women," said Broly. The girls blushed.

"Um nice tux Piccolo," said Bulma. "Yours too Broly."

"Yeah nice jeans Tien," said 18 rolling her eyes. "Couldn't you at least dress up for my birthday, you are so impossible."

Tien blushed. "Well I, um I don't dress up." He stated.

Krillin cleared his throat. They looked at him.

"Shall we?" he asked.

They nodded and walked out of the room.

**A few minutes later**

The walked into the ballroom. (It's not a ball it's just being held there.) Frieza watched them walked in. they had met up with Maron, 17, and Yamcha. They went to a table and sat down.

Zarbon walked up to 18 and bowed. He was smirking. "Happy birthday Princess," he said looking at 18.

"Shut up," 18 spat glaring at him. "Don't you ever show your ugly face around me again." Zarbon smirked and walked away.

"He's such a fake," Maron spat watching Zarbon leave. "I don't see my mom, do you think she couldn't make it?"

18 looked at 17. He nodded. "Come with me Maron, we need to talk," he stated.

Maron looked at him. "Ok," she said standing up. They walked out of the room.

Yamcha looked at Bulma. "She's going to be crushed," he whispered. Bulma nodded.

Frieza rung a bell and stood up. "First of all Happy Birthday 18 and I hope you enjoy this, second no fighting take it outside, and three make sure 18 has fun" he said smiling evilly. "Let the party begin."

Music started to play. 18 growled. "I told him not to play this crap, I'll be right back" she said standing up carrying a CD walking up to Frieza.

"Where did she get that CD?" Bulma asked Yamcha.

Yamcha looked at her. "17 brought a bunch of CD's and a CD player with him because he knew we would be stuck here even if you weren't on board," he answered.

18 popped in a CD so there would be better music then the junk Frieza was playing. It was after all her birthday.

18 ran up to Bulma and Chi-Chi. "I know we're not in the right clothes for this, but this is our jam, remember 17 let you listen to it four months ago, come on let's dance" she said to Chi-Chi and Bulma. She headed to the dance floor and looked at them. "Are you coming or not?" she asked as the song started.

(I don't own Yeah, Usher does, and I don't own Usher, wish I did, but I don't sniff)

_Peace out!_

_A town!_

Bulma smiled. "Let's go!" she said as she grabbed Chi-Chi's arm and dragged her to the floor. Tien shook his head. They all stood in a line next to each other moving.

_Yeah ok, Lil' Jon_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

Krillin looked at Tien as the girls started dancing with each other. "What are they doing?" Krillin asked.

Tien looked at him and smiled. "Being themselves, if you don't remember, they love to dance" Tien stated.

Broly stood up. "Well I'm going to join them," he stated. He ran up to the girls and stared at them. "Uh…"

"He doesn't know how to dance," Krillin stated. "But he'll try."

_I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get lil V-I, Keep it_

_Down town on the low key, cause you know how it feels._

_I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was_

_Spittin in my ear you would think that she knew me._

_So we decided to chill._

18 dropped to the floor and came back up. Broly just watched and moved. He wasn't use to this kind of dancing.

Piccolo chuckled. "He looks like a fool, he doesn't even know what he's doing." Said Piccolo looking at Goku.

Goku nodded. "He's embarrassing himself in front of a lot of people," Goku said shaking his head.

Krillin nodded. "Poor Broly," he said.

_Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she was ready to blow!_

_(Watch out! Watch out!)_

_She was saying come get me, come get me,_

_So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby let's go,_

_When I told her I said_

"He looks like an idiot" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Chi-Chi giggled and turned with 18. Bulma smiled. "Come here Broly," she said pointing at him. Broly walked up to her. "Dance with me." She smiled at him.

"I don't know how," Broly stated.

"I'll show you," she stated leaning her back against his chest. "Just move."

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come get me_

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forget she told me_

_Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies_

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

Vegeta and Goku sat watching while Krillin tapped his foot. Bulma was dancing with Broly and 18 and Chi-Chi wearing dancing with each other.

Maron and 17 walked back in. Maron's eyes were puffy and red and she was sniffling. They sat down at the table.

Chi-Chi and 18 laughed and turned and dipped. They were having fun. Bulma helped Broly get use to dancing.

_She's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might be good_

_Idea to take with me._

_Cause she's ready to leave._

_Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten she's a_

_Certified twenty, and that just ain't me._

_Cause I don't know if I take the chance just where is it gonna lead,_

_But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me._

_The way she getting low!_

_I'm like yeah, just work that out on me._

_She asked me one more dance and I'm_

_Like yeah, how the hell am I suppose to leave?_

_And I said_

Maron stood up. She was feeling a bit better. "My favorite part is coming up, want to dance?" she asked 17 in a whisper. 17 nodded. They got up and started to dance.

**(I LOVE USHER! AND DBZ!)**

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come get me_

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forget she told me_

_Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies_

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

_LUDA!_

_Watch out!_

_My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous._

_And Rowl! These women al on the prowl, if you hold the head_

_Steady I'll milk the cow._

_Forget about game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I_

_Get em in they birthday suits_

_So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with the clothes, then_

_Bend over to the front and touch your toes._

_I left the jag and I took the roles, if they ain't cutting then I_

_Put em on foot patrol._

_How you like me, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,_

_Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fills cups like double D's_

_Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street_

_And a freak in the bed to say_

Piccolo shook his head. "The crazy loon," Piccolo smiled. "He's having more fun than me."

Bulma wrapped her arm around Broly's neck. She smiled. "See it's easy."

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come get me_

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forget she told me_

_Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies_

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

(They clap when suppose to. The ones dancing and Piccolo)

_Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make your booty go (Clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make your booty go (Clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make your booty go (Clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make your booty go (Clap)_

_(Song ends)_ **Usher rules!**

Broly came back to the table. He sat down. "That…was…weird" he stated.

Piccolo smiled at him. "Did you say thank you for the dancing lesson?" Piccolo asked gazing at Broly.

Broly stared at Piccolo and shook his head.

(Hot in Here by Nelly came on, I don't own Nelly of Hot in Here either, I'm so poor)

**After Hot in Here was over**

The girls walked back to the table. Piccolo and Broly were on the dance floor goofing off. Krillin, Vegeta, and Goku were sitting at the table drinking punch.

"You three are party poopers," said Chi-Chi. She sat down in a chair by Goku.

"Yeah, you should get your grrrooove thang on," said 18 standing in front of the boys. She rolled her eyes. "Get you and dance."

"What if we don't want to?" Goku asked.

18 glared at him. "You're going to weather you like it or not!" she stated. She grabbed Krillin's hand and dragged him onto the floor.

Vegeta and Goku had sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"I agree with 18. Move it!" Bulma ordered grabbing Vegeta by the collar and dragging him too.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "You wouldn't, would you?" he questioned.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "In this case, I would!" she said pulling him out of his seat. They walked to the dance floor.

The gilrs' wrapped the boy's arms around their waist seeing as how the boys' didn't know what to do and they wrapped their arms around the guys' necks.

Piccolo smiled. 'About time.' He thought.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_

Broly walked over to 17 and Maron. "May I cut in?" he asked. 17 nodded. Broly grabbed hold of Maron's hand. "Have you ever tangoed?" he asked. (Yep they did tango. Well only Broly and Maron.)

_Have you ever found the one_

_You've dreamed of all your life_

_You'd do anything to look into their eyes_

_Have you finally found the one you given your heart to_

_Only to find out the one won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed you eyes and_

_Dreamed that they were they_

_And all you do is wait for the day they will care_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried the words_

_But they don't come out right_

Have you ever, have you ever

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby_

_What do I gotta do to get in your heart_

_To make you understand how I need you next to me_

_Gotta get you in my world_

_Cuz baby I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_(Song ends)_

Frieza watched as they danced. Zarbon whispered something in his ear and Frieza nods.

Vegeta mumbles and walks back to the table with his arms crossed, Krillin and 18 still dance even though the music stopped, and Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Goku go get some punch.

Frieza was in deep thought.

That's it for chapter 10! Sorry it took so long I would have had it up sooner but my stupid computer messed it up so I had to retype all of it! Agh! I've also been busy with other stories and was stuck on this chapter. So here you go! Thanks so much for the reviews! I need more before I update again! Buh Bye! Thanks again!

**Please review!**

(No interview for this chapter sorry!)

**-Vegetafanic1-**


	11. You've just been caught

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch. 11**_

**Two months later**

Goku and Chi-Chi were at Goku's on the couch watching a horror movie eating popcorn. All of a sudden Broly burst through the door Krillin, 18, and Piccolo slowly following behind him.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Piccolo. Goku threw a piece of popcorn at his head. Piccolo smiled.

"What are you watching?" Krillin asked sitting in between Goku and Chi-Chi taking some popcorn.

"Some movie" Goku answered grabbing a handful of popcorn.

18 sat down by Chi-Chi. "Is it any good?" she asked stealing the popcorn bowl.

Goku glared at her. "Yes," he answered. "Give me the popcorn." He took it back and grabbed another handful.

Krillin looked back at Piccolo and Broly. "Want to join us?" he asked.

Broly nodded and walked up to the couch and sat down by Goku. 18 nearly fell off.

Goku looked back at Piccolo. "There's no more room." He stated. Piccolo picked up a chair and set it down by the couch. Goku looked around the room. "It's quiet too quiet."

Chi-Chi covered her eyes as a woman's head was cut off. 18 had a disgusted look on her face. Piccolo blinked twice.

"Cool," said Krillin. Chi-Chi looked at him. "What?" he asked. Chi-Chi shook her head and turned to the TV. Goku filled his mouth with popcorn.

18 leaned closer to the edge of the couch to get a better look. Broly watched in amusement. Krillin took some popcorn of Goku. Piccolo stared at the TV.

A man was holding a chainsaw and was chasing some guy. Blood went all over the screen. 18 and Chi-Chi screamed and grabbed onto each other. Goku and Krillin gave them a questionable look.

The movie ended.

They all got up and walked to the kitchen. Goku went to get some sodas while everyone else took a seat at the table.

Goku looked at Piccolo then Krillin. "Guys where's Vegeta?" he asked.

"And where's Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked looking at 18.

18 lifted her head up. Krillin looked at Goku. Piccolo looked at Broly and smiled. Broly shrugged. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other.

"Let's go look for them" 18 suggested standing up.

"Let's not." Said Goku.

They all looked at him.

"Why not?" Broly asked. "What if Frieza is killing them or what if Zarbon is dragging Bulma to his room or what if they're you know."

"What if none of those things are happening and they're perfectly fine. What if Vegeta's training and doesn't want to bothered" said Goku.

"What if he's hurt?' 18 asked looking at Goku.

Goku looked at her. "What if he's not?" he questioned.

"It's better safe than sorry," said Krillin.

"Well if we bug Vegeta we will be sorry" Goku stated.

"We should at least check," Piccolo suggested looking at Goku.

Goku looked at Piccolo. "What if Bulma is taking a shower?" he asked.

"She took one this morning" Chi-Chi stated.

"What if she got dirty in the lab while doing some work on some project we don't know about and she's perfectly fine and doesn't want us anywhere near her until the project is done?" Goku questioned.

They all looked at him and shook their heads.

"We're going and that's that" said 18 crossing her arms in front of her chest.

They walked into the hall.

"Don't blame me when you're scarred for life," said Goku.

18 looked back at him. "We aren't going to be scarred" she stated.

"What if Vegeta is dancing around in the nude like Krillin?" Goku asked.

Krillin glared at Goku. "I doubt Vegeta will be dancing in a towel and that was a one time thing" Krillin stated.

Goku crossed his arms. "Don't take it out on me when Vegeta throws a fit, which he usually does" he said looking at Piccolo.

They stopped at the door.

Broly looked at Chi-Chi. "Knock first or barge right in?" he asked.

"Knock" Chi-Chi answered.

Broly knocked once and barged right in, everyone else following behind him. They all paused.

"I told you so," said Goku.

In front of them stood Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta's towel was at his feet. Bulma stared at the gang who was throwing her weird looks. Vegeta pulled up his towel and wrapped it around his waist. The gang ran out of the door and slammed it.

Broly leaned against the door. "Next time we ALL listen to Kakarot" he stated.

The door opened and Broly came crashing onto the floor. He looked up. Bulma was looking down at him. He stood up and stood by Piccolo. Bulma shut the door.

"That wasn't what it looked like" Bulma stated.

"Right and I'm not Vegeta's brother," said Goku crossing his arms.

Bulma looked at Goku. "His towel fell right before you barged in. Nothing was going on, I swear. Believe me I WOULDN'T dare to even think about that. We were just arguing about something stupid and his towel fell. I came to get him to bring him to your place and watch movies" Bulma explained.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. (Does Piccolo even have an eyebrow, he doesn't have hair above his eyes. So whatever his eyebrows look like probably all green.) "Yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle," he said looking at Bulma.

Goku, Krillin, and Broly glared at him. Piccolo looked at them. "Sorry" he apologized.

Bulma looked at the floor. Her face turned red. "Please believe me" she begged.

Chi-Chi and 18 smiled at each other. "Whatever you say B" 18 said walking over to Bulma.

"We believe you even if it did look bad" Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma smiled. "Really?" she asked. They nodded. (They don't believe her they're just saying that. )

Vegeta walked out of his room with his arms crossed fuming. He looked at Goku.

"Hey Veg" said Goku smiling.

Vegeta glared at him. "What Kakarot?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" said Goku. "I know what you were doing" he whispered.

Vegeta glared daggers at him and grabbed Goku by the neck. "I don't know what you are talking about" he whispered shaking Goku.

"Yes…you…do" Goku choked out. His face was turning purple.

Vegeta shook Goku again. "Shut up, nothing happened" he hissed.

The gang turned and looked at Vegeta who was lifting Goku in the air and choking and shaking him.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked.

Vegeta looked back at her. He set Goku down. "Nothing…. uh Kakarot was choking" Vegeta lied.

Goku glared at Vegeta. "Liar" he whispered.

"Shut up" Vegeta snapped.

18 raised an eyebrow. "Come on you goofballs let's go watch another movie before someone else drops their towels" she ordered.

"18!" Bulma snapped.

18 took off running and Bulma chased after her.

"So what movie should we watch?" Chi-Chi asked changing the subject.

"Too Fast Too Furious" Piccolo suggested. (I do not own this movie! O-o)

"No way. The Adventure of Timmy the Tooth" Broly suggested. (00 I definitely do NOT own that.)

They all gave him a questionable look. (ALL except Bulma and 18 they're not around at the moment.) Krillin circled his finger around his head and looking at Chi-Chi.

"How about let's not. Um what about The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" Goku suggested. (Don't own wish I did.)

Vegeta flinched. "Hell no! No little kid shit or chick crap. It needs blood."

Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta. "We could watch Chuckie's Seed" she suggested. (-- Do not own, I HATE CHUCKIE!)

"NO! Anything but Chuckie" Broly pleaded. He got down on his knees and begged Chi-Chi.

"He has nightmares about Chuckie" Piccolo whispered to Chi-Chi.

"We could watch Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan" Chi-Chi suggested. (Oh yeah now we're talking, do not own but do have! )

The boys looked at her. "Like there is one," said Krillin rolling his eyes.

"Just kidding" said Chi-Chi.

"How about Troy, it's got fighting and romance" Krillin stated. They all nodded.

"I have to pop more popcorn" Goku stated as they walked into his place.

Chi-Chi, Broly, and Krillin went to the couch and sat down. Vegeta sat on the floor. (Don't ask me why.) Piccolo sat in the chair he did before. Bulma and 18 walked in. Both of their hairs were messing and both had torn clothes but nothing too serious.

18 sat down on the couch. Goku walked in with a HUGE bowl of popcorn. He sat down on the couch too. (Like before.)

Bulma looked at the couch. She placed her hands on her hips. "Where am I going to sit?" she asked.

Goku looked up at her and shrugged. "But since you're there would you put in Troy?" he asked.

Bulma sighed and put in the DVD. She looked back at the couch and smiled. She laid down on the five people on the couch. They all glared at her.

"This is comfy, uh Broly can you move your leg a bit?" Bulma asked.

Broly snorted. The five on the couch looked at each other and nodded. They kicked her off. She fell to the floor landing on 18's foot. 18 kicked Bulma's butt off her shoe.

Bulma looked up at them and pouted. They all ignored her. Bulma crossed her arms and leaned against the couch leaning on Krillin's legs. She turned to watch the movie.

(If you're wondering where Tien is, he's on a mission, as always. Poor poor Tien.)

**Three weeks later**

They all have become really close. (Wink) Some had their problems. (Cough Bulma Vegeta.) While others didn't mind seeing their friends get close, if you know what I mean? There were ups and downs. Let's just say they aren't doing anything in public or some aren't doing anything at all.

Bulma and Veg-head (Vegeta: Hey!) Sorry I mean Bulma and Vegeta were walking down the hall heading to Goku's place.

"You are so annoying woman" Vegeta snapped.

"Shut it, Vegeta, you're not perfect even though you try to be, Kami what's up your ass today?" Bulma asked.

"A monkey" Piccolo answered walking up to them.

Vegeta growled. "The sooner we get to Kakarot's the better" he hissed.

Vegeta wanted Goku so they could spar and Bulma needed Goku to drink something from her lab.

Piccolo gave them both a strange look.

They walked up to Goku's door. Bulma was going to knock, but Vegeta just barged right in, since they had done the same to him.

Goku and Chi-Chi were in a lip lock. They pulled away and turned their heads to a snickering Vegeta.

"Hey guys wuz up?" Goku asked clearing his throat. Both him and Chi-Chi were blushing.

Bulma smiled at them. "I get accused of doing something I wasn't, but you've just been caught. Oh this is sweet irony." She said nearly jumping up and down.

The two teenagers got off the couch.

"Kakarot meet me in the gym in a half hour" Vegeta ordered.

Bulma shook her head. "No come with me to the lab, I need you to drink something" she stated.

Vegeta glared at her and she glared back.

"Why don't I just stay here" Goku suggested.

"NO!" yelled both Vegeta and Bulma.

Piccolo walked over to Vegeta and Bulma. "Bulma go find Broly, he'll gladly drink whatever you want him to. Vegeta why don't you come back later" Piccolo suggested.

Bulma and Vegeta glared daggers at the poor Namekian.

Just then Krillin and 18 walked in holding hands must I add. The door was wide open so they decided to see what was going on, but now they wished they didn't.

"18 tell Goku to come with me" Bulma ordered.

"Krillin tell Kakarot to meet me in the gym or you'll be his replacement" Vegeta snapped.

Krillin and 18 broke hands. Krillin looked at Goku with pleading eyes. 18 backed up against the wall. Goku was speechless. Just then Broly came skipping in. He stopped and started walking back out.

"Broly!" they all shouted. Broly froze.

Broly walked back in and sat down in a chair at the table where Piccolo soon joined him.

18 walked up to Chi-Chi and pointed at the door. Chi-Chi nodded.

"I need Kakarot!" Vegeta spat.

"No I need him" Bulma argued.

"He isn't going to drink your stupid whatever he's going to go spar with ME" Vegeta stated.

"Whatever, he is SO going with me to the lab" Bulma stated grabbing onto Goku's arm.

Vegeta grabbed Goku's other arm. "He is not! He'd rather spar" Vegeta stated.

They started to play tug-a-war using Goku as the rope. Goku went left and right. While this was going on Chi-Chi and 18 snuck out.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" Goku shouted. Bulma and Vegeta let go. Goku sighed. "I am NOT going to spar with Vegeta," he stated. Bulma smiled. "And I am NOT going to DRINK anything from the LAB." Vegeta smirked at Bulma.

Bulma and Vegeta both crossed their arms in front of their chests. "Fine."

They all walked out of Goku's room and joined up with Chi-Chi and 18.

They headed to the commons to get something to eat. Bulma and Vegeta were still pouting. (Vegeta: I was not!) They all walked in a group. (I shall call them Broly and Friends. Hehehehe! Get it? Like Barney and Friends. I NEVER EVER watched Barney I just thought that it would be funny.)

That's it for chapter eleven! YEA! Didn't take me long for this! WHOA! Totally thank my sister she pushed me to update this sooner than I would have so here you go! Thanks Gokufanatic1!

**Please Review!**

_**Interview**_

_Vegetafanic1: WOO HOO! I finally got you your chapters aren't you so proud of me. I am. Guess what! I finally have six stories up and I'm so HAPPY! Love Will Find a Way is the longest so far. Anyway, (rolls eyes) Vegeta is mad at me so let's listen to what he has to say._

_Vegeta: Why in the hell did you call me Veg-head?_

_Vegetafanic1: THAT'S WHAT YOU HAD TO SAY! Oops. It's a nickname dum-dum._

_Krillin: I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT DANCES IN THE NUDE!_

_Vegetafanic1: (coughs) Yes you are._

_Krillin: (pouts)_

_18: So I'm sixteen now everybody. Everyone give me a pat on the back. (They do) Damn Goku not so hard!_

_Goku: Sorry._

_Vegetafanic1: (Rolls eyes) Any who, so how did you like this chap and the last chap, Piccolo?_

_Piccolo: I liked em'! (This is his face right now.- -)_

_Broly: CHUCKIE! AH SAVE ME! (Comes running into the room.)_

_Vegetafanic1: (Jumps onto a chair) WHAT!_

_Broly: (Cowers behind Vegeta) He's in your room!_

_Vegetafanic1: (Glares at Broly) And what in the hell were you doing in MY room?_

_Broly: (Shrugs)_

_Vegetafanic1: Um Goku would you do me a HUGE favor?_

_Goku: Sure, what?_

_Vegetafanic1: KILL CHUCKIE!_

_We all stand up._

_Goku: (Walks up to door)_

_The rest except Vegeta and Piccolo: (Cower behind Goku)_

_Goku: (Opens the door slowly) Huh?_

_Vegetafanic1: BROLY! That's Gokufantaic1 in rollers._

_Broly: Oh_

_All of us, but Gokufantaic1: (Walk back into the studio and take our seats)_

_Vegetafanic1: Anyway, so Bulma, what were you doing in Veggie-brains' room?_

_Bulma: I don't know you tell me._

_Vegetafanic1: (clears throat) Never mind_

_Vegeta: My name is not VEGGIE-BRAINS! _

_Vegetafanic1: (sighs) I'm bored now, so I'll go work on a different story until an idea pops in my head. Take it away Piccolo!_

_Piccolo: (His face ($$) Alright! That was it for CHAPTER 11's interview. Now Vegtetafanic1 is tried so we are all getting kicked out of her SISTER'S room. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it with her. Oops I wasn't supposed to say that. Until next time this has been Piccolo the hottest Namekian alive. Boo yeah! With my pals Vegeta the Vegetable-brain, Krillin- the man who dances in the nude, Goku- the man that likes popcorn, Broly- the guy scared of Chuckie, Bulma- the girl who doesn't know when to SHUT UP, Chi-Chi- Goku's lover, 18- the bitching blonde, and Vegetafanic1 Miss Grumpy, Snot-headed, and_

_The rest of us: PICCOLO! (We all chase Piccolo with a gun in each of our hands)_

_Vegetafanic1: (Stops) Until next time! Grab your torch and pitchforks! _

_All: Bye! _

_All but Piccolo: KILL THE NAMEKIAN!_

**-Vegetafanic1-** -


	12. Closer

**_Love Will Find a Way _**

_**Ch. 12**_

**Days later**

18 smiled as she sat down. "Hey Krillin," she said sweetly.

"Hey 18," Krillin said blushing.

Chi-Chi walked out and brought them shakes. "Hey here you go you two," she said smiling.

"Thanks Chi," said 18.

"Yeah thanks," said Krillin.

"Morning," said Bulma sitting down next to him.

"Bulma it's two in the afternoon, don't tell me you slept in," said Chi-Chi.

"Pizza sounds nice," Bulma said before falling asleep on the table.

Piccolo came out of the kitchen. (More like being shoed out.) He sat down at the table. "What's with her?" he asked.

18 shrugged. "She's tired" she stated.

Krillin slurped on his shake. "This is great Chi-Chi," he stated.

"Thanks…I made it myself," she stated.

"Brag why don't ya? I just made the blender blow up once and that was it," stated 18.

Piccolo looked at her. And coughed "jealous."

18 sighed and sipped on her shake. "This is good Chi," she stated.

**Snore!**

They all looked at Bulma.

"O…k…I say we let her sleep," said Krillin.

Chi-Chi nodded.

Goku came walking into the commons Broly skipping behind him.

They sat down.

"I want a burger," Broly stated.

"Make it yourself," Chi-Chi said throwing him her apron. She sat down.

"You serious? This is like a dream come true!" said Broly running into the kitchen.

"Ok, Broly's gone…now what?" 18 asked.

Krillin shrugged.

Vegeta came storming through the commons. "Where is that blasted woman!" he roared.

"Quick put her under the table," Krillin whispered.

They put Bulma under the table her feet sticking out.

"He won't notice he's dumb," said 18.

Vegeta walked up to them. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Where is who?" asked Goku innocently.

"Don't be stupid Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta, why don't you sit we have bad news," Piccolo stated.

Vegeta sat down. "What is it?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Well…(sniff)…you see….oh I can't do it..(sniff)," Piccolo said looking away.

"Spit it out!" Vegeta ordered.

"Well…Bulma…you see…we found her this (sniff)…morning…(sniff)…dead," Piccolo stated.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What are you one Namekian?" Vegeta asked.

All of a sudden all, but Vegeta, were in black and looking at the table.

Broly came out of the kitchen crying.

Vegeta stood up. "You're joking right?" he asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I wish we were…(sniff) aaaahhh," Chi-Chi cried.

Goku patted Chi-Chi's back. "There there" he tried to sooth.

Vegeta looked at all of them.

Broly was still crying. "She's gone! She's gone!" Broly whined sitting down on the seat next to 18.

18 patted his back. "Let it out Broly," she ordered.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Honestly what is going on here?" he asked.

Goku looked up at him. "It's true," he stated.

**Bonk!**

"SHIT!"

"What was that?" Vegeta asked.

"Ah that was Broly's hamster….Bob," 18 stated.

Bulma crawled out from under the table. "What in the fuck was I doing under there?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta glared at her. "You made them lie to me so you could hide!" Vegeta roared.

"No I didn't!" Bulma snapped.

"You did to!" Vegeta spat.

"She didn't Vegeta we hid her, but it was all 18's idea she said you were dumb," Piccolo said pointing fingers.

"So Broly what were you crying about?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I burnt my hamburger," Broly stated.

18 rolled her eyes.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Where did you get the outfits?" Vegeta asked.

"What outfits?" Goku questioned.

They weren't in black.

Vegeta shook his head. "Never mind." He glared at Bulma. "What were you doing here anyway, you're suppose to be fixing the Gravity Room?"

Bulma sighed and sat back down. "Not now I'm too sleepy," she stated laying her head on Broly's shoulder. She closed her eyes. "Nighty night."

Chi-Chi and Goku looked at each other then 18 and Krillin.

"We're going to my room to watch movies, want to join?" Chi-Chi asked.

18 shook her head. "Nah we have something better to do," she stated.

Piccolo looked at them. "Really? Hey why didn't you invite me?" Piccolo asked looking at Chi-Chi.

"Piccolo, you don't want to join them, they're teenagers," Bulma stated waking up.

"Oh right," Piccolo said winking. (Piccolo winking! Falls out of chair That's not something you see everyday.)

Broly looked at Vegeta. "What am I going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know why don't you play dolls?" Vegeta asked rolling his eyes.

"No!" pouted Broly.

"Go train!" Vegeta ordered.

Broly pouted more. "Fine I will," he said leaving.

Piccolo sighed. "I'll go…meditate," he stated. He got up and left.

Bulma sighed. "I'll go with Chi-Chi and Goku," she stated.

Chi-Chi shook her head.

"No you'll hog all the popcorn," Goku stated.

"Yeah and you always fall asleep in between us," Chi-Chi stated crossing her arms.

"But…" Bulma pouted.

"No buts," Chi-Chi said leaving Goku following.

Bulma looked at 18. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something," answered 18 shrugging.

"And no you can't come," stated Krillin.

Bulma looked at the table. 'Broly!' she thought. She ran out of the commons. "Broly! I'll watch a movie with you!" she shouted. Broly looked back and shook his head. Bulma's mouth hung open. 'I'm not wanted.'

"Woman," said Vegeta.

Bulma sighed and turned around. "No Vegeta please not today I'm so damn tired to fix your Gravity Room," she stated.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

**Krillin & 18's P.O.V**

"So want to play cards at my place?" Krillin asked.

18 shook her head.

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do people do when they're dating instead of kissing?" 18 asked.

(She was little when she was napped remember? She was too young to know what dating was.)

Krillin shrugged. "I only know is what mating is," he stated.

18 bopped him on the head.

Tears form in his eyes. "What was that for?" he asked.

"We are not doing any mating," she stated.

"I wasn't suggesting that," he stated following her.

"Sure you weren't you know I'm good looking," she said smirking.

Krillin rolled his eyes.

She opened her door to her place. "We can…well I don't know," she said looking at him.

"Let's play cards," he suggested.

"We're not playing strip poker," she stated.

"0I wasn't…never mind" he mumbled.

**Goku and Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

(They're watching a movie…whatever one you want them to.)

**Broly's P.O.V**

Broly walked into the training room. There was Raditz.

'Please don't let him see me,' he thought.

"Broly!"

"Raditz!"

"Want to spar?" Raditz asked.

"Sure" said Broly. 'Wahaha.'

**Piccolo's P.O.V**

Piccolo was meditating. His eyes widened.

Maron walked in. "Hey Piccolo," she said smiling.

Piccolo's face looked like he had swallowed a lemon whole.

"Piccolo?" Maron asked.

His face was turning purple.

"Oh my Kami, he's choking!" she shouted running to Piccolo.

Maron grabbed him from the back and started to do try to save him.

"Breath Piccolo breath!" she ordered.

Piccolo's face was orange.

Maron looked at his face.

She punched him in the stomach.

Piccolo started to cough. "What was that for?" he snapped.

"You were dying," Maron stated hugging her friend. "So what happened?"

"I…choked" Piccolo stated.

"Oh" replied Maron.

**Bulma and Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta pushed Bulma against the wall of her bedroom. He was kissing her neck. Bulma looked at the clock. '2:55.' She had time.

Bulma smirked and pulled Vegeta's head to look and her. She pressed her lips against his.

Vegeta smirked against her lips. She was eager. Bulma started to giggle.

Vegeta looked at her. "What?" he asked.

Bulma giggled again. "Sorry your hand," she stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against hers again.

Bulma turned red in the cheeks. 'Damn you Vegeta,' she thought.

He opened her mouth with his tongue.

Bulma giggled again.

He pulled away. "What in Kami's name is so damn funny?" he asked.

"Your hand was by my tickling spot," she stated giggling.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his firm chest. "Well are you going to stop with your stupid giggles?" he asked.

Bulma nodded and pulled him back to her. She invaded his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Vegeta pushed her against the wall harder. Bulma smiled.

Vegeta moved his kisses to her neck.

**Krillin & 18's P.O.V**

"That's it I win," 18 stated.

Krillin mumbled and threw his cards on the table.

"Want to make out?" 18 asked looking at him.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked.

18 nodded. "Sure why not you look bored anyway," she stated.

Krillin chuckled. "Ok."

**Broly's P.O.V**

Broly walked down the hall with a towel around his neck. He sighed.

He needed to spar more often stuff was getting to him and messing him up. He was a crack head when he was not training. He shook his head. He needed to take a shower. Piccolo walked out of a room. His eyes were still wide.

"Hey Piccolo," said Broly.

"Broly don't go to Chi-Chi's they're watching a movie and don't want to be bothered," Piccolo stated.

"Ok, I was going to take a shower, but first I should check on prince Krillin," Broly stated.

"You feeling ok?' Piccolo asked.

Broly nodded. "Never better," he said waving to Piccolo.

Broly turned down the hall. They were probably at 18's and 18's wasn't far from his place. He knocked on the door, no answer. 'That's weird,' he thought. He knocked again still no answer. 'Ok…that's really weird.' He knocked again.

"What!" 18 asked opening the door.

"Is Prince Krillin here?" Broly asked.

"Yes we're watching movies," 18 lied.

"Ok, I was just checking," Broly said before leaving. 'That was weird too weird.' He thought.

He walked into his room and shut the door; he needed a good night rest.

**Tien P.O.V (yes he's not on a mission)**

Tien walked down the hall watching the ground. He just got back from another mission.

"Let go of me!"

He looked up. Dodoria was harassing a woman with long curly blue hair and dark blue eyes.

Tien walked up to them. "Excuse me, but I think she wants you to let her go," said Tien.

"Why should I?" asked Dodoria.

"Well I might just tell Frieza want you were doing a week ago," stated Tien.

Dodoria's eyes widened. "What do you know?" he asked.

"You know what I know," Tien stated.

Dodoria let go of the woman and stormed off.

The woman smiled. "Thank you and do you really know?" she asked.

Tien shook his head. "No I don't. I'm Tien,"

"I'm Launch," she stated smiling.

"Are you human?" he asked.

"No I'm Putian," she stated.

"Uh not to sound dumb, but what is Putian?" he asked.

"On my planet we have two personalities, one that's sweet and kind and one that's the opposite" she stated.

Tien rubbed the back off his head. "Oh so you have two?" he asked.

"Yes, you'll know when it's me," she stated.

Tien smiled. "That bad, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"So how old are you?" asked Tien.

"Twenty," she answered.

"Me too, so how long have you been on this ship I haven't seen you before," he said.

"Two months now," she stated.

"Oh, well I've been here a lot longer," he stated.

Launch smiled. "You're funny," she said.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

'Damn Vegeta,' she thought.

She walked into the lab.

Meilo greeted her. "Hello Miss Bulma, you're early," she said smiling.

Bulma mumbled. "Well yeah better start working. That's all I got to do around here," Bulma stated. "Well except clean."

Meilo giggled. "Oh Miss Bulma you're always in a mood,"

"Yes I am," Bulma said putting a fake smile on her face. "Meilo I need some parts, can you get them for me?" she asked.

Meilo nodded.

Bulma handed her a list. "Thanks so much,"

Bulma opened a file on her computer and sighed. 'Great just great.' She thought.

**Goku & Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

The second movie just ended.

"So what do you want to do?" Goku asked.

"I better get to work, I have to serve dinner tonight," she stated.

"Ok, I'll see you there," Goku said kissing her on the cheek.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Alright," she said leaving.

Goku sighed. He better go find Vegeta.

**Krillin's P.O.V**

He waved to 18 and walked out of her room. He smiled. Piccolo walked by.

"What up P?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo looked at him. "Don't try and act innocent," he said walking away chuckling.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Krillin asked chasing after him.

Piccolo looked at the short young man that was his friend. "Listen Krillin I HAVE big ears I CAN hear EVERYTHING," Piccolo stated.

Krillin blushed. "Oh it was just kissing," he stated.

"I know," Piccolo said smiling. "You nut."

Krillin looked up at him. "Hey!"

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta walked out of his room. Why did he have to go and break the Gravity Room, he had nothing to do. Goku was probably busy, well so he thought.

"Hey Vegeta," said Goku waving.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Well you see I have to talk to you," Goku stated.

Vegeta looked at him. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Well…you see…I kind of…" Goku was cut off.

"You didn't? Tell me you didn't," Vegeta said grabbing Goku by his shirt.

"I did," Goku stated.

Vegeta threw Goku to the ground. "I can't believe you did that," Vegeta said walking in a circle. "This is not good, not good at all. How could you be so stupid?" Vegeta said glaring at Goku.

Goku stood up. "Hey it was my choice," he stated.

"You made a stupid one," Vegeta stated.

"Dad wanted me to, well I was three at the time," Goku stated.

Vegeta growled. "You don't know the responsibilities," Vegeta said walking in a circle again.

"You don't either," Goku said crossing his arms over his chest.

Vegeta glared at him. "Well I'm older and you shouldn't…but you did….arg this is so not my job," Vegeta stated.

"Well Dad ain't here so it is your job," Goku stated.

Vegeta glared back at Goku. "Well you tell me how I'm suppose to explain this without scarring your mind," Vegeta stated.

"Vegeta I'm fifteen, I know what is what and other stuff," Goku stated.

Vegeta sat on the floor. (I guess they don't remember they're in a hall.)

"Let's go in my room and finish this conversation," Vegeta suggested.

Goku nodded. They went into Vegeta's place and grabbed sodas. They sat down on the couch.

"Wait…if you…you know….then you….you know…so that means….that is so NOT cool," Vegeta said taking a sip of his soda.

"What do you mean 'that is so NOT cool'?" Goku asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not saying that's for me to know," Vegeta stated.

"Wait one minute…are you trying to tell me…HAHAHAHAHA" Goku fell off the couch and onto the floor.

Vegeta glared at Goku. "What is funny about this?' Vegeta asked.

Goku stood up still laughing. "Oh this is good! I can't believe it! HAHAHA! Wait till Broly and Krillin hear this," Goku said falling back over.

Vegeta still glared at him. "WHAT!"

"You are…"

Vegeta put his hand over Goku's mouth. "Don't say it!" Vegeta ordered.

Goku nodded. "So am I the only one that knows?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Anyway, why did you do that?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta…I don't know how to describe it…I have this felling up in here," Goku said pointing to his heart.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'What do Earthlings call it?' he thought.

"I talked to Chi-Chi and she thinks it could be love or heartburn," Goku stated.

'That's what they called it,' Vegeta thought. He looked at Goku. "So you're saying you…"

"I love her," Goku stated cutting Vegeta off.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I never heard of a Saiyan that could love," he stated.

"Well then I'm the first, but I think Krillin feels the same for 18," Goku stated.

Vegeta stood up. "You two are such weaklings."

"Well at least…"

"Don't say it!" Vegeta ordered glaring at Goku.

Goku laughed. "I can't wait to tell. So Vegeta do you want to spar?" asked Goku.

"Did you hit your head? You never want to spar unless Krillin's there," said Vegeta.

"I feel pumped," Goku stated.

"Fine let's go," Vegeta said as the left his room.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma threw papers off her desk. "Argh! I can't take it! Damn my brain!" Bulma shouted.

"Miss Bulma I'm back with your parts" stated Meilo.

Bulma growled. "Stupid parts" she mumbled.

Meilo put the part on Bulma's desk.

Bulma went to the floor and started to pick up papers. She went back to her desk. "Oh Meilo, I need a break," Bulma stated resting her head in her hands.

"Miss Bulma what is wrong?" Meilo asked.

Bulma started to cry. "I hate my job," she stated.

Meilo left the room shutting the door behind her.

"She needs a break, get her sister," Meilo stated to an orange little creature known as Kurtoy.

It nodded and left.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

Chi-Chi closed the oven door and wiped her forehead.

"Miss Chi-Chi, we have more orders," stated Bobura.

Chi-Chi sighed and picked up a tray of food and entered the commons. She walked up to a table and sat the food down.

Chi-Chi ran back in the kitchen.

"Miss something is burning," stated Tora.

Chi-Chi ran to the oven and opened the door. She growled as see pulled out a very burnt chicken like creature. She kicked the oven.

Tora grabbed the burnt meal and threw it away.

"I can't believe this," Chi-Chi growled.

"Miss someone is here to see you" stated Tela.

Chi-Chi went to the kitchen window.

"Miss Chi-Chi, your sister needs to see you, Meilo says she's having a major break down," stated Kurtoy.

"Alright," Chi-Chi said taking off her apron. "Tora can you take over please?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes," Tora shouted carrying a bunch of trays.

Chi-Chi went out of the kitchen and through the commons.

A few minutes later Chi-Chi entered Bulma's office.

Bulma looked up. "Chi-Chi!" she shouted slowly walking over to Chi-Chi and hugging her.

"Bulma what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma started to cry again. "I need SLEEP!" she stated falling to her knees.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Come on I'm taking you home," she stated.

"No I can't leave," Bulma said looking at Chi-Chi.

"Yes you can, come on," Chi-Chi said pulling Bulma to her feet.

Bulma wrapped one arm around Chi-Chi's neck. "Thanks so much Chi," she said yawning.

"No problem," Chi-Chi said smiling.

They walked out of the lab and headed down the hall.

Goku and Vegeta turned the corner and looked at them.

"Hey Chi-Chi what cha doing?" Goku asked.

"Taking Bulma home," Chi-Chi stated slowly helping Bulma walk.

Vegeta frowned. "She has to fix the gravity Chamber," he stated.

"No she needs sleep," Chi-Chi stated.

"Need sleep," Bulma said sleepy. She yawned. "No help Vegetable."

Goku grabbed the other side of Bulma. "I'll help," he stated.

Vegeta crossed his arms and followed.

They stopped at Bulma's door.

Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta. "Just don't stand there, open it," she ordered.

Vegeta grunted and opened the door.

Chi-Chi and Goku placed Bulma on her couch and left the room.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Ok now back to work I go," she stated.

"I can help out," Goku suggested.

"You'd eat all the food," Chi-Chi said smiling.

"Oh right," Goku stated putting his hand behind his head.

Chi-Chi left.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're weak," Vegeta said walking away.

"Like you're any better," said Goku.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. "What was that?" he asked looking back at Goku.

"Nothing," Goku answered.

They headed down the hall.

That's it for chapter twelve. My baby (My fanfic Love Will Find a Way I meant) is growing so fast! It has twelve chapters now! Three cheers. I'm so happy! Again thank Gokufanatic1 for me updating so soon, because I'm really busy with other fanfics so she made me do this one and I got back into it so chapter thirteen won't be long from now.

_**Please review!**_

_Interview _

_Vegetafanic1: So…what about this chapter?_

_Piccolo: I turned orange, how do you think it was?_

_Vegetafanic1: I had to get back at you for what said in the last interview._

_Broly: (mumbles) I can't believe I burnt my hamburger._

_18: I can't believe you're so snoopy._

_Broly: Well it's not like you were doing anything._

_Vegetafanic1: (coughs)_

_Gokufanatic1: Sure they weren't._

_Broly: (sigh) I miss…Bob._

_Chi-Chi: Broly, Bob isn't real._

_Broly: (eyes widened) NO!_

_Vegeta: (rolls eyes) This is so stupid._

_Vegetafanic1: Oh Vegeta would you like to share what you were doing?_

_Vegeta: (mumbles) You're so stupid._

_Krillin: (looks at Goku) So how was the movie?  
_

_Vegetafanic1 & Gokufanatic1: (fall out of their chairs and start laughing)_

_Bulma: What's with them?_

_Vegeta: You wouldn't get it._

_Chi-Chi: Well Tien are you going to tell us about this girl? (Nudges Tien in his side)_

_Tien: She's pretty and sweet, and funny. (Tien blushes)_

_Vegeta: (rolls his eyes)_

_Bulma: Aaaawwww…you're so sweet Tien _

_18: I think she likes you back._

_Tien: You think?_

_Chi-Chi: Who wouldn't?_

_Piccolo: Next time you all do something even argue please whisper…my ears can't take anymore._

_Chi-Chi: (turns red)_

_Bulma: (blushed)_

_18: (hid her face)_

_Broly: (clueless)_

_Vegeta: (crosses his arms)_

_Krillin: (shook his head)_

_Goku: (rubbed the back of his head)_

_Vegetafanic1: (Clears throat.) Ok we better wrap this up I have to get working on the next chapter!_

_Piccolo: (raises his hand) Can I end it again?_

_All but Pic: NO!_

_Vegetafanic1: This has been another interview! Please review and tell me what you think! I always enjoy reading them! This has been fun! _

_All: Bye!_

_Piccolo: (pouts) It should have been me._

_**Vegetafanic1 **_


	13. Aren't we something?

**_Love Will Find a Way_**

_**Ch.13**_

**Next Morning**

Chi-Chi walked into the commons. Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Broly, and Piccolo were all at the table. She smiled and sat down by Goku. "Morning,"

"Morning Chi," said 18 smiling.

Tora came out and serve all of them their breakfast.

"Thanks," Broly said digging into his meal.

"Gross," said 18 looking away.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "I knew you Saiyans eat a lot, but the way he just attacked his food was disgusting," she said looking at her food.

"I agree," said Krillin.

They started to eat.

The common doors opened.

"Morning everybody!" shouted a very cheerful Bulma. She ran up to their table and plopped down by 18. "Hey guys!" she said smiling.

"Well isn't somebody happy this morning," said Chi-Chi.

"You were right Chi, I needed sleep. I feel GREAT!" Bulma stated. Her stomach growled. She blushed.

Tora came back out with more trays and placed one in front of Bulma.

"Thanks," said Bulma.

Bulma looked at Goku and smiled. "So how are you?" she asked.

"Fine," Goku answered.

"Oh that's GREAT!" she said laughing.

"Ok who are you and what did you do with Bulma?" 18 asked.

Bulma looked at 18 and frowned. "Can't I be happy for once? I mean it's well…it's a great day,"

18 rolled her eyes.

Bulma looked back at Goku and frowned. "What in the hell is that?" she asked pointing at Goku's neck. She crawled up on the table and leaned closer to Goku to get a closer look.

"What is what?" Goku asked a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

"That is one huge hickey, is that a hickey?" she asked staring at the huge bruise like mark on his neck.

"Uh…it's a…"

"I mean look at that thing it's HUGE," Bulma said to 18 cutting Goku off.

18 joined Bulma on the table and stared at the huge mark. "What is that?"

Goku's face was red. "It's a…"

"Man that must of hurt…it looks like your blood was sucked out, there's teeth marks," Bulma said in wonder.

"Jeez are there vampires on this ship?" 18 questioned.

Chi-Chi's face turned red too.

Krillin started laughing.

Goku looked at his food. 'How embarrassing' he thought.

Vegeta growled. "Move your fat asses away from my face," he barked.

Bulma and 18 looked at him. They both glared at him and looked back at Goku.

"It's a bite mark" Broly stated wiping his face with a napkin.

Bulma looked at him. "A bite mark? So there are vampires here," she said in shock.

"No!" Vegeta snapped getting annoyed.

"So who bite him?" Bulma asked sitting down on the table.

"Your sister," Piccolo answered.

"Why would she do that? Huh 18?" Bulma asked.

"Are you that dumb?" Vegeta asked.

"I was kidding. So why'd ya do it Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Well you see…" Chi-Chi started.

"It means they're mates," Raditz stated.

Bulma looked at him. "Mates? As in animals?" Bulma questioned.

All the Saiyans that were at the table glared at her.

"Wait animals do you know, so they…." Bulma glared at Goku and grabbed him around the neck and started to shake him.

"What'd I miss?" Piccolo asked.

"Give it back, NOW!" Bulma ordered.

Sweatdrops formed on the back of their heads, well not Bulma's.

"Give what back? Oh I know what she means," said Krillin. He started to laugh.

18 giggled.

"I can't," Goku choked out.

"Well find a way," Bulma stated shaking him more. "GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" she ordered. "You little nasty perv. You nasty. I trusted you with her. You sick little freaky freak."

Goku pulled her hands of his neck. "I would if I could, but I can't," he stated.

"Yes you can and you will," Bulma stated. "I can't believe you little nasty mind. How could you do that? You are as bad as….as…as Raditz."

Raditz glared at her. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Goku glared at her. "I didn't do anything illegal, on Vegeta we started mating at age of thirteen," Goku stated.

"Well on Earth…it's just weird," Bulma stated.

"Now that you've stopped your foolishness, get your ass out of my face!" Vegeta ordered.

Bulma sat down on the bench. "I can't believe my sister would do such a thing…and at her age," Bulma stated.

"Stop over reacting," said 18.

Bulma mumbled.

Piccolo chuckled. "It's normal…well in a way I guess," he said tapping his head.

Goku whispered something to Krillin.

Krillin cracked up and fell out of his seat followed by Piccolo.

Goku joined them in laughter.

Vegeta looked at them. "What is funny?" he asked.

Krillin looked at Vegeta and cracked up even more.

"What?" asked Chi-Chi.

Krillin whispered what Goku whispered to him. Chi-Chi started to giggle.

18 walked up to Chi-Chi. "Tell me!" she ordered.

Chi-Chi whispered. 18 fell back anime style and started to laugh.

Broly looked at 18 who was on the ground. She stood up and whispered in his ear.

Broly grinned from ear to ear and started to join in the laughing.

Vegeta, Bulma, and Raditz were clueless. The six laughers sat back down in their seats and still laughed.

"What?" Bulma asked. They all looked at Vegeta.

"Don't worry your secret safe with us," Chi-Chi stated.

Vegeta turned red. "KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted running to the side where Goku sat. Goku got out of his seat and ran away from Vegeta.

Bulma and Raditz looked at each other and shrugged.

Vegeta sat back down and glared at all that knew his secret.

Goku sat back down too and grinned at his angry brother.

Bulma looked at Goku. "So what does mating all mean?" she asked.

"Well you can hear each others thoughts," Goku stated.

"And you're stuck with your mate forever," Krillin stated.

"So like Marriage?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi nodded.

Bulma turned red in anger. "WHAT!"

Goku looked at Krillin who just shrugged.

"My LITTLE sister can't be married before ME! THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Bulma shouted tears forming in her eyes.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "What?"

"I'm happy for you, BUT that's so MEAN! I'm older!" Bulma pouted.

18 shook her head. "Is it that big of deal?" she asked.

"Yes and DON"T think you're getting married before ME!" Bulma said glaring at 18.

"Ok I won't," 18 stated.

Bulma sighed, but saddened. "Wait…we're on Frieza's blasted ship…I might never get married," she stated looking at her empty plate.

Broly chuckled.

"Wait if you're mated…which is like animals…well I guess that's another reason they call you monkeys…but that means having KIDS!" Bulma stated.

Everyone, but her, fell off the bench anime style.

Bulma was angry. They all went back to their seats.

"There will be NO children till your older than Raditz is," Bulma stated, "and after I have my first."

Chi-Chi and Goku were so embarrassed.

18 giggled. "You're overreacting Bulma," she stated.

Bulma looked at her. "Same goes for you. Who knows you might not be a virgin as well," Bulma said.

18's face turned purple. "I AM STILL A VIRGIN!" she shouted.

A bunch of people from other tables looked at her.

18 looked at all of them. "DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!" she shouted. She looked at Bulma.

Bulma looked at Krillin. "If I find out you did something I'll kill you," she stated.

Krillin gulped.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Raditz asked.

Bulma glared at him then looked at everyone else. "We will have a circle of truth right now and you must be honest," she stated.

They all shook their heads.

"Raise your hand if you're still a virgin," Bulma ordered.

They all looked at her as if she was crazy. Bulma raised her hand. "Come on, I can't be the only one," she said.

18 turned red and raised her hand. Krillin looked at his plate and raised his. Piccolo raised his hand high in the air.

"Come on," Bulma said looking over the table.

Broly raised his hand.

"Is that all?" Bulma asked.

Goku looked at Vegeta and Raditz.

"What? I am so not!" Raditz stated looking away.

"What Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma smiled. "Ok, put your…"

"What are you doing?" Zarbon asked cutting in.

Bulma froze. "Uh stretching our arms," she stated.

They all put their hands down.

Zarbon gave them one last look and walked up to a different table.

Chi-Chi sighed.

Bulma relaxed. "Ok now that's over, so any plans today?" she asked.

"Bulma, I have a question" 18 stated.

"Ok shoot," Bulma said smiling.

"What do you do when your dating?" 18 asked.

Bulma frowned. "Well you kiss…which all of you do…you watch movies…which you do…you hold hands…you compliment each other…you hug…which you do all the time…you shop…which we can't do…you do other things…which some of you do…you do all kinds of stuff," Bulma stated.

"Oh," replied 18.

"Hey don't ask me, I've been stuck on this ship as long as you have…why don't you ask 17" Bulma suggested.

"K," said 18.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi then Bulma.

"We can do something at my place" Goku suggested.

"Ok, but no Chuckie," Broly stated.

**They went to Goku's. (Raditz too.)**

Goku and Chi-Chi were on the couch watching The Notebook and snuggling. Krillin and 18 were on the floor snuggling too while watching the movie too. At the table Bulma, Vegeta, Broly, Piccolo, and Raditz were playing strip poker. (They tricked Vegeta into playing.)

"You lose Broly," Bulma stated as Broly laid down a three of hearts and five of spades.

Broly took of his shirt and threw it across the room.

Krillin jumped up when Broly's shirt landed on his head.

Bulma laughed. "This is too good," she stated.

Raditz was now the dealer. Piccolo had big blind and Broly had small. Raditz gave them their cards. Bulma and Vegeta put twenty, as did Raditz, in the pot each and Piccolo put in five.

Raditz put down the flop. It was Ace of clubs, Jack of hearts, and nine of diamonds.

Bulma looked at her bad hand. This was not good. She had a seven and four of spades.

Another flop, it was King of spades.

They placed their bets.

The river came out. It was a seven of hearts.

Bulma smiled. She had a pair. They all laid down their cards.

She frowned, Vegeta won and she lost.

"Come on Bulma," said Broly.

Bulma had already had taken off her shoes so she took of her socks.

"Happy?" Bulma asked.

"Chicken," Piccolo stated chuckling.

Bulma frowned. "This is so unfair I'm the only girl playing," she stated.

"Chicken, chicken" Broly repeated over and over.

Bulma glared. "Deal already," she spat.

This time Vegeta lost. He took off his gloves.

"We finally get to see Vegeta's hands after all these years," Broly stated.

The four watching the movie ran up to see Vegeta's hands.

"Wow he actually has some," 18 stated.

The four gave up their movie to watch.

Broly lost again. He sighed.

"Off with your pants," Bulma ordered giggling.

"Don't laugh at my boxers," he ordered.

He took off his pants revealing pink bunnies on his boxers.

The girls started to laugh while the guys didn't look.

Bulma took out her camera and took a picture.

"Better not lose again or you'll be naked," 18 stated.

Broly turned red.

The cards will dealed.

Piccolo lost and took off his wristbands.

Chi-Chi smiled, but felt bad for Bulma who just lost.

Bulma growled.

"Come on girl," 18 said laughing.

"Pants or shirt," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma turned red. She sighed and took off her shirt. "This so sucks," she mumbled.

"So that's what bras look like," said Broly.

18 and Chi-Chi both bopped him on his head.

Vegeta had lost again. He took off his boots.

Raditz lost after that and took off his belt.

Piccolo lost and took off his hat.

Vegeta lost again. He took off his cape.

Bulma lost again. She growled and threw her cards.

Raditz started to laugh.

Bulma took off her pants.

Chi-Chi and 18 laughed at their sister.

Broly lost.

"NO!" they all shouted, as Broly was about to remove his boxers.

"That's it game over," Bulma stated picking up her shit and pants.

Zarbon walked in.

Bulma froze. "Oh shit," she mumbled. She didn't have her pants or shirt on yet.

Broly turned pink. Where were his pants?

"What is going on in here?" Zarbon asked. He saw a pantless Broly, an almost naked Bulma, Vegeta without his boots or gloves, a shoeless Raditz, a hatless Piccolo, and four teenagers.

"Uh…I'm drunk right now and dancing around in my undergarments," Bulma stated running into Goku's bathroom.

Broly slipped into his pants and fell on the floor.

Zarbon shook his head and shut the door.

"He saw my pink bunnies," Broly stated.

"WELL HE SAW ME ALMOST NAKED," Bulma shouted from the bathroom.

The four teenagers laughed.

Bulma came back out with her clothes back on. "Remind me never to play that game again," she stated.

18 nodded.

They sat down and watched what was left of the movie.

* * *

That's it for chapter thirteen! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it funny! Tell me what you think in a review! Gokufanatic1 didn't have to push me! Yea! I'm so happy!**_Please review!_**

_Vegetafanic1: No interview in this chapter because they're all mad at me and locked themselves in my sister's room and won't come out._

_Gokufanatic1: Get out of my room you little maggots!_

_Vegetafanic1: The next chapter I think you'll like, ROMANCE! I'll tell you what it will be called This Kiss! So until next time BYE!_

**Vegetafanic1**


	14. This Kiss

**_Love Will Find a Way_**

_**Ch.14**_

**Next day**

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 mopped the hallway.

Bulma looked at 18. "So do you like like Krillin?" she asked.

18 blushed. "I guess," she answered.

Chi-Chi dropped her mop. "Aaaawww that's great," she said smiling.

"I know," said 18.

"Remember when you thought his shiny bald head was so adorable?" Bulma asked.

"Yep…and I still do," 18 stated.

Chi-Chi giggled. "And how I liked Goku's big cool hair," she said.

"Seems just like yesterday," Bulma said smiling. "Good times good times."

"Yep I still remember when we first met," 18 said sitting on the floor.

"Don't even remind me, that was horrible," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi giggled.

"Get working!" shouted Dodoria.

They picked up their mops.

**Training center**

Vegeta and Goku were sparring.

"So Goku do you have any doubts?" Krillin asked.

Goku kicked Vegeta in the stomach. "Nope," he answered.

Vegeta punched Goku's face.

"So…do you think 18 would want to be my mate?" Krillin asked blushing.

Vegeta fell over anime style.

"Sure why wouldn't she?" Goku questioned.

"Well if Bulma found out she would kill me," Krillin stated.

"Yeah so?" Goku asked.

"I don't want to die young," stated Krillin.

Vegeta stood back up. "Why are we talking about this shit?" Vegeta asked.

"I was wondering…she's perfect," Krillin stated.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Couldn't you have brought that up when I wasn't in the room?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Nope," Krillin answered.

Goku grinned. "Krillin's in love," he stated.

Krillin blushed.

Vegeta was sickened. "Shut up," he ordered.

Krillin and Goku both glared at him.

"Well sorry for having feelings," Krillin said standing up.

"And what do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked.

Krillin frowned. "I don't want to talk to you, you're grumpy," Krillin stated leaving with Goku.

Vegeta frowned. "I wouldn't be grumpy if you had shut up," Vegeta stated following them.

"Well now I've shut up," Krillin stated.

"Vegeta why don't you go back to your training," Goku suggested.

Vegeta stopped. "Fine I think I will," he spat. He went back into the training center.

Goku and Krillin turned the corner and spotted the girls cleaning. They walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Bulma said looking up.

"Hey," said Krillin frowning.

"What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Mr. Grumpy," Krillin answered.

"What'd he do?" 18 asked.

"Being himself," Goku answered.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Chi-Chi asked Goku. He nodded.

"18, let's talk," Krillin said grabbing 18's hand and pulling her away.

Goku and Chi-Chi left for breakfast.

Bulma sighed and finished mopping.

**At the commons**

Goku and Chi-Chi sat down at a table.

"Are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah just ticked off," Goku stated.

"Oh well maybe you should stop thinking about whatever happened," Chi-Chi suggested.

Goku grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "Thanks for being here Chi," he said grinning.

"I love you Goku,"

"I love you too Chi-Chi,"

**18's place**

Krillin and 18 sat down on the couch.

"What did he say Krilly-willy?" 18 asked.

"He was just being selfish. Anyway I have tell you something," Krillin stated.

18's face saddened. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" she asked.

Krillin was shocked. "No I'm not," he stated.

She looked at him. "You sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "I just wanted to tell you I…"

"I love you too Krillin," 18 said cutting in.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Krillin asked.

"I just had this feeling once you said you weren't going to break up with me," she stated.

Krillin smiled. She giggled.

**Training center**

Bulma growled. Vegeta always had to be mean.

She opened the training center's door. She walked in.

Broly waved. She walked up to him.

"Hey Broly have you seen Vegeta?" she asked.

"Yep he's over there," Broly stated pointing at Vegeta who was doing push-ups.

Bulma walked over to Vegeta. He kept on going.

"Vegeta," she snapped.

He stopped. "What?" he asked.

"What in the hell did you do?" she asked.

He started to do his push-ups again. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," Bulma ordered putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Vegeta answered.

"Bull shit," Bulma said sitting on the floor.

**Hallway**

Tien walked down the hallway. He was looking for Launch.

"Hey Tien," said 17 walking by.

"Hey," said Tien.

He turned the corner. Where was he supposed to look? He looked left and right. 'Damn I didn't know it would be this hard to find her.' He thought.

"Hey Tien,"

He turned around and smiled. "Hey Launch, I was looking for you," he stated.

Launch blushed. "You were?" she asked.

Tien nodded.

"Oh well…how have you been?" she asked.

"Great, you?" said Tien.

"Fine," she answered.

"That's good," Tien said.

Launch smiled.

**17's P.O.V**

17 walked up to Maron's door. He knocked. She opened her door.

"Hey," she said looking at the floor.

"You ok?" he asked.

Maron nodded. "Come in," she said moving from the door.

17 entered her place.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Good I guess," he answered. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Maron nodded. "I'm fine…how's the girls?" she asked.

"They're good…never better actually…Chi-Chi's technically married" he stated.

Maron looked at him confused. "Really…aaww…with Goku, right?"

17 nodded.

"That's so cute," she said smiling.

"I ask again are you sure you are ok?" he asked.

Maron looked at him and shook her head.

**18's place**

Krillin leaned closer to 18 and their lips meet.

Fireworks were bursting inside of both their stomachs. The kiss deepened into a more passionate one. A feeling just popped. They both pulled away smiling.

"I love you 18 so much," Krillin whispered touching her face.

"I love you so much too Krillin," she said kissing his cheek. He took her hands.

"Once I go back to Vegeta, you're coming with me," he stated.

18 looked at the couch. "What about Frieza?" she asked.

"I'll sneak you if I have to," he stated. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Krillin," she said blushing.

"I care about you so much and I am NOT leaving you here on this hell," he said pulling her face to look at him.

"Is that a promise?" she asked.

Krillin nodded.

She kissed his lips gently.

She giggled when he blushed.

**At the commons**

Goku and Chi-Chi stood up and took each other's hand and walked out of the commons. Chi-Chi smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Goku, you aren't going to leave me, are you?" she asked.

Goku looked at her. "Of course not, I could never do that Chi-Chi," he said stopping.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Good because I don't know what I would do if you left me to stay here," she said.

Goku lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "I won't leave you here with Frieza ever, I wouldn't even think of that," he stated.

She smiled and stared at his eyes.

"I'm taking you with me even if Frieza tries to stop me, I am not going to leave you ever, I want you to remember that," he finished.

"Kami I love you Goku," Chi-Chi said kissing his lips. He kissed her back. They deepened the kiss into a more passionate one. Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi slim waist and pulled her closer.

They pulled apart and Chi-Chi laid her head against his chest.

"I love you too Chi-Chi I want you to never forget that," he whispered into her ear.

Chi-Chi nodded and looked back into his beautiful black eyes.

"I don't want to ever lose you," she whispered.

"You won't I promise," he whispered. "I'll travel the universe for you."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so happy to have you Goku, I don't ever want to lose you again, I wouldn't be able to make it with out you," she stated.

"Yes you would…you're strong," he stated grinning.

They started to walk back down the hall. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way both smiling.

**The training center**

Bulma chased after Vegeta who stormed out of the training room.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

He ignored her and kept walking.

Bulma grabbed his arm. "Stop and listen," she ordered.

Vegeta glared at her and pushed her hand off his arm and started walk back down the hall.

'That's it!' she thought. "You know Vegeta you are a stuck up jerk, I was just trying to be nice, but you had to be a selfish prick!" she snapped.

He kept walking.

"See there you go again…being yourself…no wonder why Krillin and Goku are pissed at you," she stated following him.

Vegeta stopped and glared at her. "I would shut up if I were you woman. You know nothing about me," he stated stepping closer to her.

Bulma glared at him. "That's a load of bull and you know it…I've been trying to be your friend, but I can't do it," she stated.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her with a questionable look. "What are you talking about?"

"You are such a vegetable brain…don't you know nothing," she snapped. She was getting very angry.

She turned around and stormed off toward her room.

**Tien and Launch's P.O.V**

"Launch…I feel like I known you for a long time and I don't know how to ask this, but would you to join me for dinner at my place tonight?" he asked blushing.

"Are you asking me out Tien?" she asked.

Tien nodded. "Unless you say no," he stated.

"Well I say yes," she said hugging him. "I would love to join you."

"Alright, I will pick you up at six," Tien stated. He was going to turn around. Launch grabbed his hand and smiled.

He looked at her hand then her face. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips with sweetness. She pulled back and giggled.

Tien was frozen. He looked at her. "Uh…" Something inside of him burst. He blushed.

"See you tonight," Launch stated walking away.

"Okay," Tien blurted it.

**17 & Maron's P.O.V**

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down on the couch by her.

"I…don't know," she answered.

17 was confused. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked.

Maron grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know what it is, but I'm always happy to see you," she stated.

17 blushed. "You are?" he asked.

She nodded. "I too have talked to Chi-Chi and I think I love you 17," Maron stated giggling.

17 started sweating. "You think you what?" he asked.

"I love you," Maron stated.

17 smiled. "Wow…that's something…I feel the same way," 17 stated.

"You do?" Maron asked.

17 hugged her. "I love you too Maron," he whispered.

Maron looked at his face. She placed her hands on his face. She brought her lips to his. 17 first was shocked, but kissed her back.

When they separated they both were blushing.

"I'm going to talk to Frieza about letting you go," he stated.

Maron shook her head. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me," she stated.

"I would die for you," 17 stated.

Maron blushed.

17 kissed her again.

Butterflies ran through both of their stomachs their hearts were on fire.

"I will not let him hurt you," 17 whispered resting his head against hers.

"I can't live without you," she whispered.

He chuckled.

**Bulma's place**

Bulma slammed her door shut. He makes her so angry she could pull out her own hair.

She plopped down on her couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

Her door burst open and then was slammed shut. She turned around and looked at her door.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock!" she spat.

Vegeta just ignored her comment. "What the hell is you problem?" he roared.

"My problem? There's nothing wrong with me. What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked standing up.

"Nothing the hell is wrong with me!" he snapped.

Bulma ignored him. "Get out!" she ordered.

"Why are you being so bitchy?" he asked.

'Bitchy?' she thought. She glared at him. "GET OUT!" She spat. She started to hit him trying to make him move.

Vegeta grabbed her wrist. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked.

She looked at the ground. "You…(glares at him)…is that a problem?"

Vegeta let go of her wrist.

"Don't give me that look!" she spat turning away from him. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. What did he do? "What the fuck did I do?' Vegeta asked.

Bulma looked back at him. "You hurt me," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, now please get out," she begged looking at the floor.

He stepped closer to her. He took off one of his gloves. He lifted her chin. Tears streamed her face.

"Please," she begged again.

He brought his lips down on her. She was first shocked but kissed him back. She brought her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer.

Something burst inside of Bulma. She pulled away. She didn't like that feeling. She looked at the floor again.

He stared at her.

She looked back at him. She hugged him. He looked down at her. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He rested his chin on the top her head.

What was it about this woman?

* * *

That's it for chapter 14! I think you're going to hate me when I put up the next chapter up! Please review and tell me what you think! I would love to read what you have to say about this chapter._**Please review!**_

**_Interview_ **

_Vegetafanic1: So?_

_Piccolo: Where was I?_

_Vegetafanic1: I don't know…kissing a mirror or something. (Thinking: I got my pay back.)_

_Broly: So I want to know what's going to happen_

_Vegetafanic1: Well it isn't pretty._

_Gokufanatic1: (crying) Evil! Evil!_

_Vegeta: What a bunch a babies_

_Gokufanatic1: Oh trust me you'll pay _

_Vegetafanic1: Yeah and I know how she's going to do it (smiles)_

_Bulma: One question, what are you going to do?_

_Vegetafanic1: You will all hate me_

_Chi-Chi: It can't be that bad_

_Vegetafanic1: Uh, yeah it is_

_Maron: What are you going to do though?  
_

_Vegetafanic1: (zips my mouth)_

_Goku: When will we kill Frieza?_

_Gokufanatic1: Who said you were going to kill Frieza? That's my job_

_Chi-Chi: (points at Vegetafanic1) She said Goku and the guys would get a chance to kick Zarbon's ass_

_Bulma: Yeah_

_18: Is she taking back her word_

_Vegetafanic1: (shakes head)_

_Krillin: Good_

_Goku: Yeah cause I can't wait for that day_

_Vegeta: I'll kill his ugly ass_

_Goku: Not if I do first_

_Gokufanatic1: I'll be the first_

_Krillin: Bull, what could you do?_

_Gokufanatic1: Stuff_

_Bulma: I can do stuff, so how are you going to do it?_

_Gokufanatic1: (stays quite)_

_Vegetafanic1: (Thinking: they have no idea)_

_Chi-Chi: (Grabs Goku's hand.) You are going to let us be together right?_

_Vegetafanic1: Uh…yeah…(thinking: oh man)_

_Vegeta: Stop with the mushy crap_

_18: Like you don't like it_

_Vegeta: (crosses his arms over his chest)_

_Broly: Wait Piccolo said he helped with the story he knows what's going to happen_

_All: (look at Piccolo)_

_Piccolo: Actually I don't_

_Vegetafanic1: Well until the next chapter (gulps.) Please we would love to read them. Well I hope you liked it. _

_All: Bye_

_Gokufanatic1: She's evil (shakes her head.)_

_Goku: (Whispering: Oh yeah the secret was that Vegeta's a virgin, hehe)_

_**Vegetafanic1** _


	15. Baby I love you!

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch. 15**_

**A month later** **(Vegeta's place)**

Bulma and Vegeta laid in bed lying next to each other. Bulma rested her head on his chest listening to his breathing. She looked up at his face. He moved a few strands of her blue hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled and kissed his lips gently. He deepened the kiss. Bulma pulled back and smiled.

She laid back on her pillow. "Kami," she whispered. She touched his arm. He turned on his side and looked at her.

She stared into his dark eyes. She smiled. "So? What are you thinking about?" she asking.

He shrugged. Bulma rested her head back down. Vegeta wrapped his hand around her waist.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked in a deep voice.

She turned and looked at him. "You," she answered.

Vegeta smirked. "I'm already haunting your mind," he whispered.

Bulma playfully smacked his arm. "I guess," she stated. She sat up. "I better get to work." She stood up carrying the bed sheet with her.

Vegeta chuckled and laid back.

"I'll be out in a few," she stated walking into the bathroom.

**Goku's place**

Goku walked into the kitchen where Chi-Chi was cooking. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning," he whispered into her ear.

"Morning," she said back smiling. She flipped a pancake.

He kissed her cheek. "Want me to help?" he asked.

She giggled. "Last time you burnt the food," she stated.

"I take that as a no," he said grinning.

"I would love if you would help…but I think it would be best if you didn't," she said turning around and kissing his cheek. She pulled him into a hug.

He hugged her back. "I'll take a seat," he stated.

"You do that," she said giggling.

He sat down at the table. She brought him his food.

"Uh…Goku sweetie…there's something I have to tell you," Chi-Chi stated.

Goku looked at her.

**Krillin and 18's P.O.V** **(18's place)**

18 slid on the floor wearing her pink fuzzy slippers. Krillin followed her.

You're a goof," he stated.

She ran up to him and smiled. "But you love me for it," she stated kissing his lips.

"That's true," he said smiling after they separated.

18 skipped to the kitchen. Krillin grabbed a box of cereal and two bowls with two spoons. 18 got the milk. They made their cereal. They walked to the table and sat down.

"So what are you going to do today?" 18 asked.

"We don't have a mission that I know of," Krillin stated.

18 smiled. "Oh that's good…maybe we can do something together," she suggested.

Krillin nodded. "18, I was wondering if you would…" he stood up and walked over to her, he got on one knee, "will you be my mate?" he asked.

18's smile widened and hugged Krillin. She kissed his bald head. "Of course I will," she answered.

"Ok, but first we have to make sure it's ok with Bulma, I don't want to make her go angry," Krillin stated.

18 smirked. "I have a feeling she's going to say yes," she stated.

"Why do you say that?" Krillin asked.

"Well my sister has been getting closer to some guy," 18 answered.

"No shittin. Who?" Krillin asked.

"Your brother," 18 answered.

Krillin started to laugh. "Well that's good."

"So how did you know to do that, I mean get on one knee?" she asked.

"I saw it on a TV show Piccolo was watching," Krillin answered.

18 playfully smacked his bald head. "You're lucky that I love you too much to kill you," she said smiling.

"I know" Krillin said smiling back.

**Vegeta's place**

Bulma stepped out of her shower and dried herself off. She brushed her hair. She left the bathroom. She looked around and went to Vegeta's closet. She picked out a big tee shirt that would go to her knees. She would have to change once she got home. She stepped out of Vegeta's room. Where was he?

Vegeta was in the kitchen.

Bulma walked in. "What'd cha doing?" she asked smiling.

Vegeta turned around. "Is that my shirt?" he asked.

Bulma nodded. "By the way I wanted to tell you something," she stated.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist. "Really what would that be?" he asked smirking.

Bulma giggled. "I found someone better," she stated wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" he questioned.

"Yep he's better looking, has a lot better smirk, and has a sexier ass," she stated.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He lifted her onto the counter. "What's his name?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked in her eyes. "You tell me," he stated.

"I say you are," Bulma stated smirking.

"Why should I be? I have you right now," he stated.

Bulma playfully smacked him again. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist. "I have to go to work," she stated.

"No you don't," he stated smirking.

**Goku's place**

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Well…how do I say this…Goku…I'm pregnant" Chi-Chi stated.

Goku's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes please don't be mad," Chi-Chi said walking up to him.

Goku sat her down on his lap. He smiled. "Why would I be mad?" he asked giving her a bunny nose kiss.

Chi-Chi smiled. "For some reason I thought you would," she stated.

Goku shook his head. "The only person I know that would be mad at you well I mean me would be Bulma," Goku stated.

"Yeah I kind of broke her rules. What about Frieza?" she asked.

"What about him?" Goku questioned.

"He's not going to like the fact that I'm pregnant and plus I can't hide it from him so he's going to find out," Chi-Chi stated.

"I'll kill him if he does anything stupid," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much," she stated kissing his lips.

He smiled. "I love you too," he stated.

Chi-Chi rested her head on his. She stared into his eyes.

"What would I do without you?" Goku asked himself.

Chi-Chi giggled.

**Tien's P.O.V**

He walked down the hallway and stopped at an open door. Frieza was talking to Zarbon.

(By the way his dinner went well, even though Launch sneezed and total freaked out.)

Tien's eyes widened. 'No' he thought.

"Well well what do we have here?" Dodoria asked.

"Looks like a snoop," stated a man known as Captain Ginyu.

Dodoria and Captain Ginyu both dragged Tien into where Frieza was.

"Got that Zarbon?" Frieza asked.

Zarbon nodded and bowed.

Frieza looked at Tien "Send him to Planet Blade," Frieza ordered. Dodoria started to drag Tien away.

"Wait! Who told you?" Tien asked.

"A doctor we all know," Frieza answered.

Tien glared at Frieza. "YOU'LL PAY! THEY'LL FIND A WAY!" Tien shouted as he was dragged out of the room.

Dodoria looked down. "There is no way," he stated.

Tien chuckled. "So much you know, but love always finds a way," Tien stated.

**18's place**

18 jumped on her couch. "Come on Krillin, this is fun!" she shouted.

"We have to tell Bulma," Krillin stated.

"She can wait, join me," 18 ordered.

Krillin walked up to the couch. 18 jumped into his arms. He kissed her lips. "You're perfect, you know that?" he asked.

18 smiled and blushed. "I would be nothing without you," she stated.

Krillin spun in a circle.

18 giggled. He stopped. She kissed his cheek.

Krillin let her go. 18 sat down on the couch. "We should just relax today," she suggested. Krillin nodded and sat down by her.

18 smiled.

**Broly's P.O.V**

Zarbon walked up to him.

"What do you want?" Broly asked.

"I wouldn't be giving me attitude" Zarbon spat.

Broly glared at him. "So what are you here for?"

"Round up your princes you have an assignment," Zarbon stated.

Broly was confused. "What? We don't have one," Broly stated.

"Frieza picked it out himself," Zarbon stated.

'Wait if he's doing that, that must mean we'll be going home soon,' he thought. He smiled. "Alright, I'll tell them," Broly stated.

**Piccolo's P.O.V**

Piccolo woke up. He had something in his ears. He pulled out two cotton balls. 'What the?' he thought.

"Maybe one of the princes did this?" Piccolo said to himself. He stood up and started to meditate.

He had a weird feeling for some reason.

**Vegeta's place**

Bulma smiled and hopped off the counter. She was about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"I have…" Vegeta kissing her lips cut her off.

Vegeta smirked when Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away.

Bulma pouted. "You're mean," she stated.

Vegeta chuckled. He pulled her to him kissing her with a lot more passion than the last one.

They pulled away.

Bulma was out of breath. "Damn you're so mean," she stated.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

Bulma stared into his eyes.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" he asked smirking.

"I love you," she stated smiling.

Vegeta smirked and kissed her again.

**Knock! Knock!**

Vegeta looked at his door.

"Who could that be?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shrugged.

They walked to the door and opened it.

Broly walked in smiling. "Well I wasn't planning on seeing you Bulma," he said.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"We got an assignment from Frieza himself," Broly stated.

Vegeta smirked. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"Right now," Broly answered.

"Get Kakarot and Krillin," Vegeta ordered. "Don't forget Piccolo."

"Yes sir," Broly said running out of the room.

Bulma smiled. "That's a good thing, isn't it?" she asked.

Vegeta nodded. He was about to leave.

Bulma cleared her throat.

Vegeta looked back at her and rolled his eyes. He walked up and kissed her good bye. "See ya," he whispered.

"I'll be waiting," Bulma stated.

Vegeta left.

Bulma sighed. Something in her stomach was making her sick.

**Goku's place**

Goku carried Chi-Chi to the couch. "So have you been thinking about names?" he asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head.

"Have you told anyone else?" he asked.

"Just the doctor who checked to see if I was," she answered.

Goku grinned and place his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait," he stated.

"How are you going to tell Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'll just tell him," he stated kissing her forehead.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I can picture all their faces," she stated.

Goku chuckled. "So can I…I know something you don't," he stated.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"Krillin is going to ask 18 to be his mate," Goku answered.

Chi-Chi smiled. "That's great," she said.

"Now to hook Vegeta up," Goku stated.

"You don't need to," Chi-Chi stated.

"Let me guess your sister?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi nodded.

Goku pulled her close to him. "Once we're out of here we'll travel the universe…you, me, and that squirt," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi smiled and looked at her stomach. "That would be great," she said kissing his lips.

"It will be," he promised.

Chi-Chi smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Kami, this is so perfect," she whispered.

Goku nodded and rested his chin on her head. He held her close.

"Won't that be something?" Chi-Chi asked looking up at him.

Goku nodded and kissed her forehead.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"What in the world?" Chi-Chi questioned looking at the door.

"Somebody is cranky," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi slowly got off of him. Goku stood up and grabbed onto her hand. They walked to the door and opened it.

There stood Zarbon. Chi-Chi pulled her hand away.

"What do you want?" Goku asked.

"Frieza has assigned you on a new mission," Zarbon stated leaving. "Oh you need to be there soon or he'll send me back here."

Goku shut the door.

Chi-Chi jumped into his arms. "We'll be out of here soon, won't we?" she asked.

Goku nodded. He kissed her forehead again. He placed her back on the ground. Chi-Chi pulled him into a passionate kiss. Goku wrapped his arms around her waist.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Don't take too long," she whispered.

"You know my brothers and I," Goku stated kissing her cheek. He looked at her stomach and smiled.

"I'll be back by tomorrow or the day after that," he stated. He kissed her hand. "I promise my Princess."

"See you then," Chi-Chi said hugging him. He nodded.

Goku walked out of the door.

Chi-Chi grabbed her heart. She had a very bad feeling. **: Be safe:**

**: I will be: **

**: Love you: **(Chi-Chi)

**: Love you too:**

**(: This is the link, they're talking to each other through their thought:) **

**18's place**

Krillin grabbed 18's hand and kissed them. "I'm sure she'd be happy for you," Krillin stated.

"I know my mother would be, only if she could see me now," 18 whispered.

Krillin touched her cheek. "Listen 18, she'll always love you, I don't know who wouldn't," Krillin stated.

"Krillin I can't wait for the day you'll get me off of this ship," she said kissing Krillin's forehead.

"I can't either," Krillin said staring in her eyes.

18 smiled.

Krillin kissed her lips. "I can't wait till you're my mate," Krillin said.

18 giggled. "Ya know what? Neither can I," she stated.

Krillin grinned.

**Knock! Knock!**

18 ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Broly," she said smiling.

"Is Krillin here, he wasn't at his place?" Broly asked.

"Yep he's here," she answered. She looked at Krillin. "Broly wants to see you."

Krillin walked up to the door.

"Wuz up?" Krillin asked.

"Frieza assigned us we have to go now," Broly stated smiling.

Krillin smiled and nodded.

He looked at 18.

She hugged him. "Bye," she said sweetly.

"Bye," he said walking out.

"I love you!" 18 shouted after him.

"I love you too!" Krillin said waving.

18 closed the door and leaned against it. She had a very strange feeling.

**Piccolo's P.O.V **

"PICCOLO! TIME TO GO! WE HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT!" Piccolo heard Broly shout. Piccolo stood up and joined up with the princes of Vegeta and Broly. They all headed down the hall.

What no body knows is something evil was a foot.

**Tien's P.O.V**

Dodoria pushed him in a spacepod and slammed the button. Off Tien's spacepod went. He was heading to Planet Blade; it would take him days to get back. 'Damn you Frieza' he thought looking at his hands. Hearts were going to be broken.

**The guys' P.O.V**

They walked into the shipping dock.

Dodoria stood at the door.

"Who just left?" Goku asked.

"Captain Ginyu," answered Dodoria.

They all looked at him strange and got into their pods. The screen came on and the doors shut.

"You are heading to Planet Vegeta," the computer stated.

All their eyes widened. "WHAT?" they all shouted.

Goku tried to open the door. "No I can't leave," he stated. He slammed his body against the door.

**: Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi! Can you hear me: **

No answer.

Vegeta growled. "Frieza!" he spat. He kicked the door. It wouldn't open. He kicked it again.

"Launch sequence in three…two…one!" Their pods were off.

Vegeta growled again.

Krillin shook his head. "Let me out!" he shouted. He watched as they passed Frieza's ship. "18!" Krillin shouted.

* * *

That's it for chapter fifteen! Do you hate me? I'm sorry. I made my sister mad! She's glaring at me. There will be no interview because they are separated. Tell me what you think in a review! Ouch! Oh and I need five, at the least, reviews for this chap! If I get five reviews I'll update a lot sooner. If I don't it might be awhile. **_Please review!_**

**_Vegetafanic1_**


	16. Not again

**_Love Will Find a Way_**

**_Ch. 16 _**  
**  
Girls' P.O.V**

"You what?" 18 asked glaring at Frieza.

Bulma tried to lift the unconscious Chi-Chi from the floor. She stood up and glared at the monster that just destroyed their lives. "YOU MONSTER!" she spat.

Zarbon grabbed hold of her and Dodoria grabbed 18.

"I couldn't allow it," Frieza stated. "Your sister got pregnant I had to take charge."

"They'll be back!" Bulma stated.

"I'm afraid not…they can search my ship all they want you won't be here…the Saiyans will think they're crazy," Frieza stated.

"You're sick!" 18 spat.

"Miss 18 I wouldn't talk like that…I can have your friend Tien killed," Frieza stated.

Bulma started to cry. She fell to her knees.

"I hate you," Bulma spat glaring at him. She would kill him one day.

Frieza slowly walked over to her. "Do you want to end up like your sister?" Frieza asked.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi.

"And if you three or any of your friends try something stupid…I'll make sure the brat dies," Frieza stated.

18 started to cry. "I hate you…go to hell!" she shouted.

Bulma looked at 18 then Frieza. "Please Frieza don't do anything to Chi-Chi's baby…I'll do anything," she stated.

Frieza looked at her. "I've heard you too were messing around with a monkey why should I listen to you?" Frieza asked.

Bulma swallowed a cry. "Please," she begged.

"Fine, but one mess up and the brat is done for…oh and once it turns the age of five it will be sent off to it's first mission," Frieza stated.

18 shook her head. "You bastard," she spat.

Frieza nodded at Dodoria. Dodoria hit the back of 18's head. 18's eyes went white and she collapsed onto the floor.

"18!" Bulma shouted trying to get loose.

"Now listen…tell your sisters to behave unless they want to see me kill the brat once it's born…I will not take back sassing. You will be sent to my ship that stays on Planet Cold…I hope you have a nice stay," Frieza said walking out of the room.

"NO!" Bulma shouted.

Zarbon chuckled and hit the back of her head. Bulma too fell onto the floor unconscious. Zarbon and Dodoria picked them up.

**Planet Vegeta**

Five spacepods landed on the bay.

Nappa looked at Paragus. "Who in the hell would that be?" he asked.

Paragus looked at him. They walked up to the spacepods.

Two of them opened revealing Broly and Piccolo. Their eyes widened.

"Son what are you doing back?" Paragus asked.

Broly looked at his father. "Frieza tricked us," Broly stated.

Nappa looked at the other three pods then Piccolo. "The princes?" he asked.

Piccolo nodded.

One door opened. Vegeta stepped out.

"Prince Vegeta," said Nappa and Paragus bowing.

Vegeta looked at them coldly. "Where is my father?" he asked.

"He's in throne room with your sister, why?" Paragus asked.

Vegeta walked passed them and entered the palace.

Another pod door opened. Krillin stepped out. "The pod lost all track with Frieza's ship," he stated looking down. Tears were in Krillin's eyes.

"I haven't seen him cry since…well you know when," Nappa whispered to Paragus.

Krillin fell to his knees and punched the dirt. "I lost her," he stated.

Nappa offered to help Krillin up, but Krillin glared at him. "I don't need your help," he spat.

"Who did you loose, Prince Krillin?" Paragus asked.

Krillin stood up. He looked at Paragus. "I lost her once I am NOT going to loose her again," he stated running into the palace.

Nappa shrugged.

The third and final pod opened. Goku stepped out looking at the ground.

"What is wrong with them Broly?" Paragus asked.

"Well Prince Kakarot…he…it's hard to explain," Broly stated looking at his feet.

Goku slowly walked into the palace.

**Throne room**

"Father I am not crazy!" Vegeta shouted.

Vegeta's little half (also Krillin and Goku's) sister Vega hid behind her father. She had long black hair and black eyes. She was eleven years.

"Vegeta do you know what you just said to me? You told me the princesses of Earth are alive and are on Frieza's ship. What has gotten into you boy?" King Vegeta asked.

"It's true," stated Krillin walking into the room.

"Not you too," King Vegeta said grabbing his head.

"Father this is FRIEZA we are talking about why else would he have sent us back here?" Vegeta questioned.

"Why did he sent you back here?" King Vegeta asked.

Krillin and Vegeta looked at each other.

"He's evil," Krillin stated.

Goku walked in. "No he wanted to separate me and Chi," Goku stated.

Krillin looked at him. "But why?" Krillin asked.

"He must have found out that Chi-Chi is carrying a child," Goku said falling on the floor.

Everyone else in the room eyes widened.

"Are you telling me you're going to be a father?" Krillin asked.

Goku nodded but still looked at the floor.

Vegeta looked at his father. "Now why would he make that up?"

King Vegeta stood up and walked over to his sons.

"She is my mate father," Goku stated.

King Vegeta looked at the boys. "You are serious, aren't you?"

"Ask the Namekian," Vegeta stated.

"I broke my promise," Goku whispered looking at his feet.

"I will have a search team check Frieza's ship once we hear from him," King Vegeta stated. He looked at a man in the corner of the room. "You…contact Ox King and tell him his daughters have be found…now go."

The man ran out of the room.

King Vegeta looked at Krillin who was about to cry again. "What did you loose boy?" he asked.

Krillin looked at King Vegeta. "She said yes…she was going to be my mate," Krillin stated sitting down on the floor.

Vega walked up to her brother. "It's ok Krillin," she said hugging him.

Krillin shook his head. "Don't you get it Vega? I might never see her again. Damn that lizard," he said.

Vega looked at her father.

King Vegeta sighed. "That is not true…I will not rest till we find them," King Vegeta stated.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "You aren't going to find her if you sit there you know," he stated.

Goku looked at him. Goku stood up. "Listen here Vegeta, I don't need your attitude right now, so if you're going to be pissy go somewhere else. I don't need to hear your shit. I've had enough. All I want to do is get Chi-Chi of the hell. And if you even think of throwing one of your short tempers get out," Goku stated glaring at Vegeta.

Vega looked at Goku and backed up.

Vegeta glared back. "Who do you think you are? I wasn't giving you any fucking attitude. It was the damn truth. If you are going to sit here and be a baby be my guest. I'm not stopping you. I really don't care if you want to hear my shit or not, but I am not getting out and I will throw one of my damn short tempers when I please," he spat.

Vega was getting scared.

Krillin stood up. "Vegeta won't you just shut up! And Goku you're not the only one that lost somebody today. If both of you are going to argue with each other I'm out," Krillin stated.

"Listen here shorty I am NOT going to shut up," Vegeta stated.

"Krillin why don't you just leave," Goku suggested.

"Fine I will," Krillin stated before leaving.

"You WILL not," King Vegeta said walking to the door. "Vega and I will leave so you can talk this thing out," King Vegeta stated Vega following behind.

They all glared at one another.

"Well if we just sit here nothing is going to get done," Krillin stated.

Broly and Piccolo walked in. "Your father brought us in so we could talk," Broly stated.

They all sat on the floor while Vegeta leaned against the wall.

"So Goku you're mad because you lost your mate and your unborn child…Krillin you're mad because you lost you're mate to be…and Vegeta you're mad because you lost…" Broly was cut off.

"I didn't say it back," Vegeta stated.

They all looked at him.

"What? What didn't you say back?" Krillin asked.

"Before I left…she told me…she loved me," Vegeta stated looking out the window.

"Oh…I see," said Broly.

Vegeta looked at them. "I know what it feels like now," he stated.

Goku and Krillin looked back at him.

"It was so weird…I almost didn't accept it…at first I hated the feeling, but when those words came out of her mouth I lost it. Damn why didn't I say it before I left," Vegeta cursed himself.

"You probably thought you would be back," Piccolo stated.

Vegeta sighed and sat down by them.

Goku sighed also. "I was so excited of getting her out of there," Goku stated.

"Me too," stated Krillin.

Broly sighed. "It isn't easy. We have to go through that kind of pain again like the time they first went missing," he stated.

Piccolo nodded.

"Frieza will die they can count on that," Vegeta stated.

Krillin nodded and pounded his fists together. "He'll wish he never separated us."

Goku stood up. "Once I see that over grown lizard I'll make sure that he'll pay."

**Girls P.O.V** **(months later)**

Chi-Chi was now six months pregnant. They were now on a ship on planet Cold. Frieza would stop by and make them hate their lives even more. They weren't the only ones sent to that ship. Whoever saw the girls were. So Frieza's ship that he was on had new people, but he still had Ginyu, Dodoria, and Zarbon. The girls would clean on and on they hardly ever stopped. Bulma had given up hope of the boys re finding them, 18 was losing hers, and Chi-Chi still had hers.

Tien had came back three says after the girls were send there. He would still go on missions, but he had a crew to watch him. His team members were Yamcha, Raditz, Chewy, 17, and sometimes 18.

The girls were cleaning the halls. Bulma grabbed her sponge and got it wet. Their faces were a little paler, and if you looked into their eyes most of their souls had been crushed. 18 picked up a mop. Chi-Chi grabbed her stomach as the baby kicked. Bulma stopped and walked over to her.

**Whip!**

Bulma bit her lip as a whip came in contact with her arm. Tears streamed down her face. She went back and started to clean.

The man with the whip chuckled. He was another purple lizard, but taller than Frieza by far. He was Frieza's brother Cooler.

18 glared at him this would go on for hours. Cooler just standing there watching them and laughing at them. She was losing it. Last time she backed sassed she was in the hospital wing for three weeks. Kami one day they would pay.

This was their new life how were they going to except it?

That's it for chapter sixteen! I bet you hate me right now! I'm so sorry! Well I don't know when we will have another interview. But I bet you can't wait to meet the mystery guy! Cause you know what, he's in the next chapter! Oh how do you like me now?

_**Please review!**_

_**Vegetafanic1**_


	17. Mystery man finally revealed

**_Love Will Find a Way_**

**_Ch.17_**

**Six years later**

A young woman of twenty-six years watched as five men and a small boy board their spacepods. She sighed. 'Kami be with them' she thought. Her long blue hair was hung up in a bun and her ocean blue eyes looked empty. She turned and went through the halls.

Her sister of twenty-two years walked up to her. She had her blonde hair to her shoulders and her ice blue eyes people feared once she was angry. The first woman nodded. They headed and down the hall. They stopped at a black door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened.

There was their sister of twenty-one years. She had long dark black hair and her shiny black eyes had lost their shine. She let them in. they sat down on the hard floor.

"So how was he?" asked the one with black hair.

"He's was fine Chi-Chi," the blue haired one answered soullessly.

The blonde tired to smile, but it was a fake. "Kami I love that kid," she stated.

"I do too 18, he's my little boy," the one called Chi-Chi replied.

"Kami watch over little Gohan," the one with blue hair prayed.

"Bulma, did they say anything?" asked the one known as 18.

The one called Bulma looked at 18. "No," she answered.

Chi-Chi stood up and walked to a window. "I still believe he is still looking," she stated.

Bulma stood up. "Please Chi-Chi, not now, let's not talk about them," she begged.

18 stood up. "I agree with Bulma, we both gave up why don't you?" she asked.

Chi-Chi looked at them. "He never breaks a promise," she stated.

**Somewhere else**

A young man with black hair that spiked out in every direction and bottomless pits of darkness for eyes stood in front of a pod. He looked over to a short man that was bald then to another man with black hair that spiked straight up like a candle flame and coal black eyes.

The one with candle like hair looked at a green man with big pointy ears then another man with black hair to his shoulders. He nodded. They all entered their spacepods. They were off.

The one with wild hair turned on his screen. "When do we land on Planet Karas, Vegeta?" he asked. The one with candle like hair appeared on the screen.

"Three hours Kakarot," the one known as Vegeta answered. He disappeared.

"Krillin…do you hear me?" asked Kakarot.

"Yes I can, what is it Goku?" the bald one named Krillin asked.

"Nothing…I was just checking," the one known as Goku and Kakarot replied.

**On Planet Karas** **(three hours later) **

A tall bald man with three eyes looked at his crew. They had just finished what was left of this planet. His name was Tien, he was twenty-seven. He walked up to a small boy that had long black hair and a brown fuzzy tail wrapped around his waist. "How are you feeling Gohan?" he asked.

The small boy named Gohan looked up. "I'm fine Mr. Tien," he answered.

Tien smiled. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes," he stated.

"Uh…Mr. Tien I have to go to the bathroom," Gohan stated. He was six years old and the son of Chi-Chi.

"Go ahead…we'll leave once you come back," Tien stated getting into his pod.

Gohan walked off.

**The Saiyans**

They landed on Planet Karas.

"Kakarot go that way, Krillin go left, Broly go right, Piccolo go by air, I'll go that way," Vegeta stated.

They nodded and separated.

Goku went the way he was told. He froze. A small boy walked away. He had a tail. Goku blinked and ran after the boy. He watched behind a rock and watched the boy entered a spacepod and took off with others.

Goku shook his head.

"Excuse me are you the one they call Goku?" came a voice behind them.

**On the evil ship**

The girls swept the hall. Chi-Chi stopped as her shoulder was tapped.

It was the woman named Bunny.

18 and Bulma looked up to see why Chi-Chi stopped.

"Hey Mother," said Bulma.

**Flashback** **(three years back)**

Bulma swept the hall and stopped and looked up.

"Good morning Bunny," Bulma said.

"Bulma I have to tell you something I should have told you early," Bunny stated.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"Have you ever wonder why you have blue hair and eyes when your parents didn't?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah I think Chi-Chi and I are half-sisters," Bulma stated.

"You're not," Bunny stated.

Bulma looked at Bunny confused. "Ox King isn't my father, is he?"

Bunny nodded.

"You know my parents, don't you?" Bulma asked.

Bunny nodded again.

"Who are they?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma you see…your real parents were taken to Frieza's ship when you were only a baby…they wanted you to be raised right so they asked Ox King to watch over you," Bunny stated.

"You're my mother, aren't you?" Bulma asked dropping the broom.

Bunny had tears in her eyes. "Yes," Bunny stated.

Bulma nodded.

**End of flashback**

"Hello girls…I got word that they'll be back soon," Bunny stated.

The girls nodded and got back to work.

Bunny left and looked back. 'Poor girls,'

**Planet Karas (Goku's P.O.V)**

Goku turned around.

(The moment you've all been waiting for the mystery man! OOOO)

There stood a young man with lavender hair and blue eyes. He was definitely young. His skin was tan.

(YOU ALL KNOW WHO IT IS!)

"Yes I am, and you are?" Goku asked.

"This is going to stand strange, but I'm from eighteen years from the future and you are dead," the boy stated.

Goku looked at him strange. "For some reason I believe you, but how do I die?" Goku asked.

"Frieza kills you because you go on his ship and take your mate Chi-Chi back to planet Vegeta. You go back to Frieza's ship alone without telling anyone and fight Frieza…you lose. After Frieza destroys you he goes back to Vegeta three months later and kills Vegeta, Krillin, Broly, Piccolo, King Vegeta," the boy stated.

"Wait did you say Chi-Chi?" Goku asked. He couldn't believe his ears.

The boy nodded. "Yes I did, you, Vegeta, and Krillin find the girls," the boy stated.

"Where are they?" Goku asked.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," the boy promised.

"So who are you?" Goku asked.

"My name is Trunks, I will be born in one year from now, I am the son of Vegeta and Bulma," he stated.

"Really? Vegeta a daddy!" Goku laughed.

"Well yeah, but I don't remember him," Trunks stated.

Goku looked at him. "In the future what happens to the girls?" Goku asked.

"18 dies trying to kill Frieza. My mother and Chi-Chi were taken back to the ship," Trunks stated.

Goku's eyes widened. "18? What was she nuts?" Goku asked.

"She tried to kill him when they were dragging them to the ship," Trunks stated.

Goku nodded. "Wait that boy that was just here, is he a Saiyan?" Goku asked.

Trunks nodded. "Yes…his name is Gohan…he's six now…(looks at Goku)…he's your son," Trunks stated.

Goku blinked. "My son?" he questioned.

"Shocking isn't it? Yeah he trains me," Trunks said looking at the dirt. "But he dies trying to kill Frieza too."

Goku looked back at Trunks. "Frieza is still alive isn't he?"

Trunks nodded.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta roared.

Piccolo landed.

Goku looked at him. "Don't tell," he said.

Vegeta, Broly, and Krillin walked up to them.

"Who is this?" Krillin asked.

"A boy from the future," Goku stated.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Future, huh? Well if he's from the future…what do I do next?"

"Vegeta, he's here so that changes things," Goku stated.

"Why should we believe him?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Well from what he says we find somebody," Goku stated.

Trunks sighed.

Krillin looked at Trunks. "Do I die?" Krillin asked.

"Well…yes," Trunks answered.

Krillin looked at the ground. "Figures,"

"Kakarot what else did he tell you?" Vegeta asked.

"The girls are alive and we find them," Goku stated.

Krillin, Vegeta, and Broly all looked at Goku.

"Are you serious?" Broly asked looking at Trunks.

Trunks nodded.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Ok…when?" he asked.

"Tonight," Trunks answered.

Krillin jumped into the air. "My beloved 18,"

Broly started to skip around, which he hadn't done in years.

"What time?" Piccolo asked.

"Ten, Frieza and the guards go to the palace on planet…uh I'll tell you later," Trunks stated. He looked at his watch. "We'll leave for Vegeta now then to the other planet in three hours then we wait."

"How will you get Planet Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"My mother capsuled a pod for me, now go," Trunks ordered.

They got in their pods and were off.

**Frieza's ship**

The girls were in their place when there was a knock and then it was opened. Gohan walked into the room. They all went up and hugged him.

"Oh Gohan are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah are you feeling well?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Gohan answered.

"Good kido," 18 said patting his head.

"So how was it?" Bulma asked.

"Well before we left I saw a man watching us take off," Gohan stated.

18 ruffled his hair. "Really? What did he look like?" she asked.

Gohan smiled. "He was like this tall (jumps in the air) and had hair like this (pulling his hair in every direction) it was black too, oh and he had a tail like mine," Gohan stated.

The girls remained silent.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He was like…" Gohan was cut off.

"We know what you said Gohan," 18 stated.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "You don't think," she said.

Chi-Chi looked at her. "I know…it had to be him," Chi-Chi stated.

18 looked at Chi-Chi. "You have this feeling, right?" 18 asked.

Chi-Chi nodded.

Bulma sighed. "Let's pray it was," she suggested.

Chi-Chi and 18 nodded.

* * *

That's it for chapter 17! Yep Trunks was the mystery guy! So what did you think? I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer! Promise! 

**Please review!**

_Interview _

_Vegetafanic1: In this interview it is all about Trunks. (Nearly faints)_

_Trunks: (Clears throat)_

_Vegetafanic1: I can't believe you're in my house_

_Trunks: Well you dragged me here_

_Vegetafanic1: Yeah so?_

_Trunks: Why did you?_

_Vegetafanic1: Oh yeah so how did you like you first entrance?_

_Trunks: It was ok (moves hair out of face)_

_Vegetafanic1: Ok now to you readers I have one question I know I'm not the only one who thinks Trunks is hot, so I want to know what is it about him?_

_Trunks: I'm just good looking _

_Vegetafanic1: I agree……………well I'm planning on putting another story up and it's couples are Vegeta and Bulma, duh, Goku and Chi-Chi, of course, Krillin and 18. It's about all of them being famous. Just thought you might want to know. _

_Trunks: I thought you were going to ask me questions_

_Vegetafanic1: I will be…so Trunks what is it like being in my story?_

_Trunks: (shrugs) You tell me_

_Vegetafanci1: You are definitely Vegeta's son…so what do you use to make your hair like that?_

_Trunks: Uh…gel_

_Vegetafanic1: (drooling) So what do you want to talk about?_

_Trunks: I want to leave_

_Vegetafanic1: NO! I'm hanging you up in my sister's room forever and ever..(Chases Trunks)_

_Trunks: Stay away!_

_Vegetafanic1: TRUNKS! (Stops) Ok until the next chapter this has been Vegetafanic1 in Love Will Find a Way! Bye_

_Trunks: Bye! Leave me alone!_

_**Vegetafanic1** _


	18. Reunited

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

**_Ch.18_**

**Planet Vegeta**

Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Broly excited their spacepods.

"So do we wait here?" Krillin asked Goku.

Goku shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't tell me," Goku stated.

"We should wait here for him," Broly suggested.

Piccolo nodded. "He shouldn't take too long."

Krillin smiled. "I can't wait to see my beloved 18," he stated.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "What if she found another?" Vegeta questioned.

Krillin frowned and glared at Vegeta. "Thank you for ruining the moment," Krillin said with sarcasm.

Broly chuckled. "I don't think anyone has a better shinier bald head than you," said Broly.

Krillin smirked. "I know," he stated rubbing his head.

"What about Tien?" Piccolo asked.

Krillin looked at Piccolo.

"Well no Saiyan is shorter than he is," Vegeta stated.

Krillin crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be talking, Vegeta,"

Vegeta glared at Krillin.

"I don't think this is the time to argue,"

They turned around.

"We should go into the palace," Trunks suggested.

They entered the palace.

"So can you tell us now?" Piccolo asked.

Trunks sighed. "They're on Planet Cold," Trunks stated.

Goku punched the wall. "Why didn't we check there?" he asked.

Broly shrugged. "I guess we never guessed," he said looking at Trunks. "Who told you all of this?"

"Uh…them," Trunks answered.

"Them?" questioned Krillin.

"Chi-Chi and Bulma," Trunks answered.

"Oh so do we know you in the future?" Broly asked.

"No…you're dead…all of you are," Trunks stated.

"I'm not the only one," Krillin cheered. "Wait that's a bad thing."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Frieza, right?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks nodded. "He'll come here in three months from now," Trunks stated.

Broly crossed his arms. "So I have three months to live…oh great,"

"No if you all train maybe just maybe you'll be able to destroy him," Trunks stated.

"Who dies first?" Krillin asked.

"Me," Goku answered.

"He's suppose to die tomorrow…but he won't do the stupid thing he did in the future," Trunks stated looking at Goku. "Right?"

Goku nodded.

"Are we the only ones?" Broly asked.

"Your father, King Vegeta, 18, 17, Raditz, Tien, Yamcha, then Gohan in twelve years," Trunks stated.

"No not my 18!" Krillin said looking at the ground.

"Wait who's Gohan? I've never heard of him before," said Broly.

"Gohan is Goku's son that you'll meet tonight," Trunks stated.

"Wait…did 18 find anybody else?" Krillin asked.

"Not that I know of," Trunks answered.

Krillin smiled and stuck his tongue out at Vegeta. "Hear that Vegeta?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Krillin chuckled. "Oh yeah I'm the man,"

"Soon to be a dead man," Vegeta stated.

Krillin glared back at Vegeta then looked at Trunks. "Please tell Vegeta is going to have a miserable three months," Krillin begged.

Trunks shrugged.

Goku and Piccolo started to laugh.

Broly shook his head. "Man this sucks…I don't even have a mate yet," Broly stated.

Krillin's smile widened. "I will soon," he cheered.

They all looked at him.

"Please don't share it's bad enough that I have big ears," Piccolo stated.

Krillin blushed.

"I think they've been through enough torture…my poor ears nearly broke when we were on Frieza's ship," Piccolo stated.

Trunks cleared his throat. "Anyway how about you go eat and get cleaned up," Trunks suggested.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks looked at Vegeta. "Well I thought you guys would want to look nice…since you haven't seen them in six years," Trunks stated.

Broly nodded. "Good thinking," he said turning on his heel.

"Who do you have to impress?" Krillin asked.

Broly looked at them. "I don't want them to think I'm sloppy, plus they're like family to me," Broly stated.

Krillin frowned. "I don't even want to think of you being related to me," said Krillin.

Broly walked down the hall.

Vegeta looked at Trunks. "What is your name anyway?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks looked at him. "I…I can't tell you," Trunks answered.

"So what do we call you? Boy?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure that works," Trunks stated.

"How do you know Bulma and Chi-Chi?" Krillin asked.

"Uh…my mother," Trunks answered.

Goku chuckled.

Piccolo shook his head.

"Do we know her?" Krillin asked.

A sweatdrop formed on the back of Trunks' head. "Well…uh…I can't tell you that either," Trunks stated.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks looked at the ground.

"Leave him alone guys," Goku ordered.

Vegeta turned and headed down the hall. The others followed.

"Don't worry he's always like that," Krillin stated.

**Three hours later**

"I'll tell you the plan once we arrive, now let's get going," Trunks stated.

They entered their pods and they were off.

**Girls' P.O.V**

Chi-Chi grabbed onto her chest where her heart was. She had a warm feeling. She looked out the window. 'Where are you Goku? What are you doing?' she thought.

"You ok Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked frowning.

"Yes I'm fine I just have this weird feeling," Chi-Chi stated.

"Are you sick Mommy?" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi looked at her son. "No honey," Chi-Chi answered.

18 looked at Chi-Chi's face. "I know that look…you're praying," said 18.

Chi-Chi looked at 18. "Yes I am," she stated.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi then her hands. "We should try to forget," Bulma suggested.

"Forget? Bulma what are you talking about?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Forget them, their names, their looks, their hair, their eyes, their touch, their lies, their truths, their promises, our memories of them, everything that has anything to do with them," Bulma stated.

18 looked at Bulma. "I can't I've tried," 18 stated.

"I won't…I know I could never forget," stated Chi-Chi.

Gohan just stared then a question popped into his head that they never answered maybe that has something to do with this. "Mom, where's my dad?" he asked.

The three young women looked at Gohan.

"Gohan sweetie we already talked about this," Chi-Chi stated.

"You never answered," Gohan stated looking at his hands.

18 looked at Chi-Chi. "He needs to know the truth, it's not his fault that he left," 18 stated.

Bulma looked at Gohan. "Come here Gohan," Bulma ordered.

Gohan walked over to Bulma and Bulma pulled him onto her lap.

"Baby, your daddy was sent away. Frieza didn't like your daddy and sent your daddy to a planet called Vegeta. You see...your daddy was very excited that he was going to have a son, but he didn't know that Frieza had set up a trap. Your daddy is probably looking all over the universe for you and your mommy," Bulma stated. She kissed his forehead.

"Gohan come here," 18 ordered.

Gohan walked over to 18 and hopped onto her lap.

"Gohan your daddy was a great guy. Bulma and I loved him like a brother. Your mommy and daddy loved each other very much; nothing could separate them forever. You're dad was a nice and caring guy. When he was sent away he was only a teenager, but I bet he's a great and handsome young man," 18 stated messing with his hair.

Chi-Chi smiled.

Gohan looked at 18's face. "Where you ever in love Aunt 18?" Gohan asked.

18 sighed. "I still am. Your daddy was a prince of Vegeta and had two brothers; I fell for one of his brothers. The guy I liked was short, but he was so adorable and sweet. We were going to be together, but Frieza messed that up," 18 stated frowning.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said hugging 18.

"It's not your fault," Bulma stated.

Gohan looked at Bulma. "What about you Aunt Bulma?" he asked.

Bulma looked at her feet. "I don't want to talk about it," she stated standing up. "I'm trying to forget remember?"

18 looked at Gohan. "We also knew a guy that was green and had big ears," 18 stated.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Was he nice?" he asked.

18 nodded. "But we'll talk about it later," she stated.

"Aunt 18, Aunt Bulma told me she once liked a little dwarf is that true?" Gohan whispered.

18 looked at him and nodded. "He was a meany too," she stated.

**Two hours later (Guy's P.O.V)**

They landed on Planet Cold.

Their pods opened and they got out. They all looked at Trunks.

'This way…follow me…don't be loud," Trunks whispered walking in a different direction. They went behind a rock. Piccolo poked his head up, the ship was right there, and he smiled.

Trunks pulled out a map. "Ok, 18 is here, Krillin take this map and don't make too much noise we don't want some slave to notice you," Trunks stated handing Krillin the map. He pulled out another. "Bulma is here, Vegeta you have to get her and Gohan," Trunks stated handing Vegeta the map. He pulled out the last map. "Chi-Chi is here, Goku you'll bring her, but destroy this camera," Trunks ordered handing Goku the last map.

"What about me and Piccolo?" Broly asked.

"You stay and watch with me," Trunks stated. He handed Vegeta, Krillin, and Goku all a walky-talky. "Don't take too long."

They nodded.

Krillin took a deep breath.

Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta all entered the ship.

**Krillin's P.O.V**

Krillin stared down at the map that was handed to him.

'So I take a left here then I right there' he thought as he turned left. He looked around.

The ship was broken down and smelly. There were many doors. He turned right. Lights were flickering. He sighed. How was he going to find her? There was a scream. He flinched.

'Please don't be her,' he thought. He looked down at the map. He stopped at a door and opened it. There was another hall. 'Where did that kid get this?' He stopped. He was supposed to take another right. He turned right.

He looked at the map. 'That's weird she's suppose to be right here' he thought. He looked ahead of him. His breath got caught in his throat.

There was a woman with blonde hair scrubbing the floor. He couldn't think. 'What do I do? Oh man she's right there. Well at least I think its her,' he thought. He shook his head and took another step closer.

His heart started to race and he could hear its beat in his ears. His throat was dry. 'Oh shit, I'm scared to death. Maybe I should wait till she turns around. No bad idea…maybe I should tap her shoulder…yeah that will work…man she's going to be so happy,' he thought.

He stepped closer and laid his hand down on her shoulder she grabbed his hand and…

**18's P.O.V**

18 sat scrubbing the floor. She felt like she was being watched, but she kept cleaning. 'Probably some noisy guard,' she thought. She squeezed her sponge. 'Why doesn't he leave.'

She sighed and kept on scrubbing.

A hand rested on her shoulder. 'Who does he think he is' she thought as she grabbed the hand. She threw whoever it was over her shoulder. "Who do you think…." She stopped as she looked at the man that crashed into the wall. He waved.

She couldn't believe her eyes. "Krill…is it really you?" she asked. She hit herself in her head. 'Ouch' she thought. She looked at him. It was it was Krillin. She ran over to him.

He looked at her face and smiled. "18!" he whispered.

She hugged him. "Oh Kami I thought I would never see you again," she stated kissing his still bald head.

"Never say never," Krillin stated grabbing her hands.

She smiled then frowned. "Wait what are you doing here? You could be killed," she whispered.

Krillin shushed her. "Come on, I'll explain later," he stated running off.

"Wait what about the girls?" she asked.

"Their being taken care of," Krillin stated.

"Wait," she ordered.

He stopped and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

She kissed his lips. Krillin smiled.

"Come on," he ordered pulling her out the door.

**Goku's P.O.V**

He looked down at his map. He was suppose to take a left right left right then take another hall then another left then through a door. He sighed this was going to be a while.

He couldn't wait to see her again after all these years. He wondered is she had changed or if she was the same. He sighed then smiled. He was going to see her soon. He started to run down the way the map Trunks gave him.

He opened the first door to another hall. He heard a boom then a Krill. He smiled. 'Looks like 18 and Krillin found each other' he thought. He ran down corners and passed doors. He stopped. He was supposed to destroy a camera around here.

He looked up there was the camera. He formed a ki ball and fired it at the camera; it broke into a million pieces. He started to run then came to a complete halt. The door in front of him is where she was supposed to be.

'Maybe I should walk right in there, no bad idea, she might freak out, I should knock…yeah knock,' he thought.

He cleared his throat that had just become dry. He knocked on the door he waited. The door opened and….

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

She stared at out the window. She could have sworn she saw Piccolo walk by. Maybe she was losing it.

**Knock!**

She looked at her door. 'Who could that be?' she thought as she grabbed a pan and started to walk toward the door. 'If it's Zarbon I'm going to wack him,' she thought.

She sighed and grabbed onto the knob. She turned the knob slowly and opened the door.

"Hey Chi…"

Chi-Chi slammed the pan onto the head of Goku? Her eyes widened. Goku's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Chi," he finished.

"Oh my Kami! What are you doing here?" she asked dragging him into her place.

Goku rubbed his head. "I came here to take you off of this planet," Goku stated.

She smiled. "I still don't believe my eyes," she stated pulling him to the couch.

"We have to go, are ships are ready so we just have to wait for Krillin and Vegeta," Goku stated grabbing her hand and pulling her out into the hall.

"But what about…" Chi-Chi started.

"Gohan? Vegeta will get him," Goku stated.

"How do you know?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Let's just say I was told," Goku said smiling back at her. She grabbed onto his arm.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!" she shouted.

Goku looked at her and chuckled.

"Come on…Broly will be thrilled to see you girls again…he started to skip," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Sounds like him," she stated pulling herself closer to Goku.

They stopped before completely exiting the ship.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "More than ever," she answered.

Goku kicked the door open and they stepped off. Goku picked her up into his arms. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kami I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she whispered back.

Goku kissed her lips. They pulled apart and both smiled.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta looked at the map that boy from the future gave him. He stared at it.

'This is just great…what in the hell am I going to say?' Vegeta thought stopping. He started walking again. He was supposed to turn right. He turned right.

"YOU BASTARD!" a feminine voice shouted.

He froze in his tracks. He shook his head. He didn't hear anything. He started walking again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shouted the voice again.

He was getting close; that voice said it all. He turned a corner and froze. There she was lying on the ground holding a small boy. Her eyes they looked almost soulless.

'Kakarot's brat no doubt,' he thought.

A green alien stood in front of them. "You heard Lord Frieza no back talking and that's what the brat did," the alien stated.

"Please I beg of you spar him…I'll…I'll talk to Frieza," she begged holding onto the boy tighter.

"You're willing to take his punishment…I've heard you were stupid, but this…ha you'll be dead by tomorrow so will the brat," the alien stated.

Bulma closed her eyes shut.

Vegeta shook his head. What did she get herself into?

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Touch him and you'll pay. I will not let my sister lose the one thing she has," Bulma snapped. She stood up.

"Listen here wrench the boy dies," the alien stated.

"Listen here you big giant bugger…I say he lives," she spat.

The alien raised his hand. Vegeta had seen enough. He tackled the alien and…

**Bulma's P.O.V**

"Listen here you big giant bugger…I say he lives," she spat.

Kuru raised his hand. He was about to strike when he was tackled into the wall. Bulma closed her eyes she didn't need to see another death. She heard someone get rammed into the wall.

"You'll pay," she heard Kuru stated. She heard a scream and then silence. She grabbed Gohan's unconscious body. She took a deep breath. Her life was over. 'This is just great,' she thought.

A hand touched her cheek. She took a deep breath and stood up and kicked. "Don't even try to…to" she stopped. Vegeta was rubbing his sore cheek. She backed up and grabbed Gohan. She kept backing up till she was against the wall.

"Who are you and what do you want? I don't like this sick joke," she spat.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "I came here to get you off of this ugly planet and you kick my handsome face…and I'm sure you know who I am," he stated. He smirked.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. She couldn't breath. She felt weak.

Vegeta slowly walked over to her. "This isn't a joke let's get you and the brat off of this dump," he suggested.

She shook her head.

"Your sisters have been taken care off," Vegeta stated.

She looked at him. "Ok…but I don't think I can walk," she stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What am I a taxi?" he asked himself. He picked her up and the boy and started down the hall.

**Outside**

Trunks looked at his watch. "Where are they?" he asked Goku who was kissing Chi-Chi. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Uh hello…Goku I asked you a question."

Goku and Chi-Chi parted. "Sorry, I don't know, why?" Goku asked.

"We have to get out of here in three minutes," Trunks stated.

"Then let's get going,"

They looked up.

"Why didn't you tell us you were there?" Krillin, who holding 18's hand, asked.

"Seeing how dumb you really are, now let's get in those damn pods and go," Vegeta stated landing. "Oh and Kakarot (throws Gohan to Goku) here's your brat." Vegeta enters his pod with Bulma.

"Shall we?" Krillin asked.

"We shall," 18 said as they entered Krillin's pod.

Broly and Piccolo entered theirs. (Just to remind you they're not sharing.)

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan (who is being carried) entered Goku's.

Trunks rolled his eyes again and got into his.

They were off.

**Goku's spacepod**

Goku looked at Chi-Chi then Gohan.

"Isn't he cute?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku nodded. "I've seen him on Planet Karas," Goku stated.

"I know…he told me he saw you," Chi-Chi stated.

Goku grinned. He kissed her cheek. "You've missed a lot," he stated.

"So did you," she stated grabbing his hand.

"I never gave up," she stated.

He looked at her. "I did promise, didn't I?" Goku asked.

"Yes you did," she said kissing his lips.

Gohan started to move.

He opened his eyes. "Mommy?" he asked.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Gohan sweetie there's someone I want you to meet," Chi-Chi stated.

Gohan sat up and pointed at Goku. "You…I've seen you," he stated.

"Gohan this is your father…his name is Goku," Chi-Chi stated. "He came for us, didn't your aunts say he would?"

Gohan nodded.

"Hi," said Goku.

"Hi," said Gohan.

**Krillin's spacepod**

Krillin took her hands and kissed them.

"I can't believe I'm here with you Krillin," she stated kissing his forehead.

"Me neither," he said smiling.

18 looked at him. "How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"That boy I told you about," Krillin answered.

"Oh," replied 18. She stared at him.

"I've missed you so much," she stated.

"I've missed you too…you know what…Frieza is never going to take you back there," Krillin stated.

18 smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I know that," she whispered. "It feels so great to be with you."

Krillin moved a few strands of her hair. "I know what you mean," he whispered.

**Vegeta's spacepod**

Bulma stared at Vegeta's face. He was really there. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

He turned his head and looked at her. He smirked. "What are you doing?"

She backed away. "Sorry," she whispered. She looked at her hands.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She looked at him.

"How? How is it possible?" she asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "You know me and you definitely know Kakarot," he said.

She looked away from him.

"Kakarot wouldn't let his mate just sit on Frieza's ship and…" he made her look at him, "and I wouldn't let my woman either."

She smiled, which she hadn't in a very long time. "Kami I missed that ego of yours," she stated.

He chuckled. "I missed your bitching," he whispered.

She hit him in the arm.

**Trunks' Pod**

Trunks closed his eyes. "Hopefully you're right," his whispered under his breath. 'Hopefully Frieza doesn't find out sooner. Mom, Chi-Chi, be safe, please stay away from Frieza, I should be home soon,' Trunks thought.

He opened his eyes. "Every thing is going right, well now anyway," he said to himself. Trunks sighed. 'Things should go smoothly,' he thought. 'Unless he finds us.'

**Vegetafanic1**


	19. Back on Vegetasei

_**Love Will Find a Way**_

_**Ch.19**_

Their pods landed in the pod bank and they exited. The girls smiled and hugged each other. The guys just watched as the girls smiled and looked over the little area. Gohan stood up and stared at Krillin, Vegeta, Trunk, and Piccolo.

Broly extended his hand. "The name's Broly," he stated.

Gohan shook Broly's hand. "I'm Gohan," he stated. He looked back at the men before. He blinked. "Short," he mumbled. He walked up to Krillin. He looked at 18. "Is this him Aunt 18?" he asked.

18 smiled and walked over to Gohan and Krillin. "Yep that's him," 18 stated walking behind Krillin and hugging him around his neck. "I told you nothing could separate you parents forever."

Chi-Chi smiled and walked over to Goku resting her head on his shoulder. "You did 18, you did," she stated kissing Goku on the cheek.

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "This is the little mean dwarf?" he asked pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned and glared at little Gohan. "Dwarf! What in the hell!" Vegeta shouted glaring at 18.

18 laughed nervously. "Don't get mad at me, Bulma's the one that started it when he was four," 18 stated.

Vegeta growled and looked at Bulma. He shook his head.

Bulma laughed. "I had to make something up," she said shrugging. She stopped and looked at Trunks. "So who's he?" she asked.

Trunks looked at his feet. "You can call me boy, everyone else does," Trunks stated.

"That doesn't answer her question," 18 stated looking at him as well.

"He's from the future and he's the reason why we saved you today…he was told every step and every move…and every death," Piccolo stated.

Bulma frowned. "We forgot Tien…17…Maron, Launch, Raditz…and Yamcha…what were we thinking?" Bulma asked herself sitting down on the floor.

"If it helps they all live," Trunks stated. 'Till you go back which won't happen,' Trunks finished thinking to himself.

Goku looked at Bulma. "Don't worry they'll be fine," Goku said putting his arm around Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"I don't believe my eyes,"

They all turned around. The girls smiled and bowed. "King Vegeta,"

King Vegeta smiled and looked at his teenage daughter Vega. "This is Vega, you've probably heard about her sometime…she's seventeen years…but what are you doing here? Look at you…you turned into fine young women ladies," King Vegeta stated kissing the girls' hands.

Vega smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, I've heard so little, but so much," Vega stated bowing. "It is great honor that I finally meet the princesses of Earth." She looked at them.

Bulma smiled. "To tell you the truth…I'm not Chi-Chi's blood at all….I shouldn't be a princess," she stated.

King Vegeta looked at her. "I know…your mother and father were great people," he stated.

Goku looked at Bulma. "I shouldn't be either," he stated. "My father really is Bardock…and Raditz is my brother," Goku stated. "I found out six years ago."

18 shook her head. "So you each had to adopt a child and pretend one was your child so that you could have three, I don't get it," she stated.

"That wasn't the plan. I took Kakarot in because his parents were gone…same reason why Ox King took Bulma in…we did want you to be alone," King Vegeta stated.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "This little talk is really boring…so if you don't mind I would like to leave," Vegeta stated walking towards the exit. He looked at his sister. "Vega…give them some clothes."

Vega nodded and grabbed the hands of the girls and dragged them off. Gohan watched his mother and aunts be dragged away. He turned to his father and Piccolo.

Goku looked down at his son. "Want to spar till your mom gets back?" Goku asked.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah," he answered. Goku put the small boy on his shoulders.

King Vegeta smiled and turned to leave. Krillin looked at Goku and followed him Vegeta growled again and left his father following. Piccolo and Broly followed Trunks who was heading to the training ground with Goku and Krillin.

**Girls' P.O.V**

Vega smiled and pushed the girls in the tailors department. She clapped her hands and three women walked up holding material.

One smiled. She had long black hair and green eyes. "Oh my stars…they're alive," she said bowing. "It is an honor."

The second one bowed. She had short black hair and blue eyes. "I will be at your service my dear princesses," she stated.

The third one bowed. She had red hair and hazel eyes. "We are from Earth as well…we wish to serve you," she said smiling.

The three women stood up.

"I'm April," said the first woman.

"I'm Jenny," stated the second one.

"And I am Sam," stated the third. They all rushed off in search for human clothes or princess stuff. They choose a huge selection.

Bulma smiled and looked at a cute dress. It wasn't fancy; it was a walk around the house type of dress. It was green and went to her knees. She smiled and walked off to try it on.

18's eyes widened as she lifted up cute yellow top and Daisy Duke shorts. She hadn't worn something like that in ages. She ran off to try them one.

Chi-Chi felt all of the softest material. She lifted up and beautiful gown and put it down. She saw the perfect outfit. She picked it up. It was so cute. It was shorts not as short as 18's, but almost there. The tank top was purple. She just wanted to relax. She went to try it on.

Bulma came back out wearing the green dress and walked to the pile of clothes. "Not today," she stated. She picked up jeans and a red belly shirt. Bulma smirked. "Cute, I'll take it," she stated running back in the dressing room.

The three women looked at each other. They didn't see that coming.

Vega giggled. They were like her, but her father usually made her wear dresses.

18 came out and twirled around in a circle. She put her hand in her hair and smiled. "I'm taking this," she stated.

Vega smiled. "Good choice…Father would order me to change into something more princess like, but I would wear that around my room," she stated.

Chi-Chi came back and smirked. She placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hair. "I feel like my younger self," she stated.

Bulma walked out. "You are young," she stated. She placed both hands on her hips. "So what should we do with our hair?"

18 smiled. "I'm leaving it down," she stated.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "A ponytail," she stated.

Bulma scratched her chin. "I wear mine down too," she stated. She smiled. "I can't believe we're here." She frowned. "Things are going to be different."

"What do you mean?" 18 asked. "Nothing's different…between me and Krillin. Is that what you meant?"

"Something like that," Bulma stated. "Maybe you're right."

Chi-Chi smiled and hugged Bulma around the neck. "She's right, so lets have some fun," she suggested.

Vega smiled. "Then lets go," she stated heading out of the room.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 looked at each other and linked arms and walked out.

**Training outside**

Goku started throwing punches at Gohan who was blocking them. Goku didn't want to go too hard on him. Goku kicked hitting Gohan in his left side making him fall on the ground. Gohan stood back and charged Goku. Goku grinned.

Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Broly watched. Trunks smiled. 'Things are well,' Trunks thought.

"Boys!" screamed the girls running towards them.

Krillin smiled and stared at 18. She walked up to him and grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet.

Chi-Chi ran up to her son and mate. She kissed Goku then Gohan.

Goku smiled. "Want to do something?" he asked. "We could spent time together…us three."

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed him again. "Sounds perfect," she whispered.

Bulma smiled and sat down by Piccolo, Trunks, and Broly. "So boy, how's the future?" she asked. It felt weird not knowing his name.

"Horrible," Trunks answered using one simple word.

"That bad, huh? Well don't share anything with me…I don't want to worry," Bulma stated. She turned around looking for 18. 18 was out of sight. Bulma sighed and looked at Chi-Chi and her family.

Goku grinned and looked at the four watching him. "Do you guys mind if we go take a walk?" he asked.

"Nope…go on," Bulma said standing up. "Come on boys we'll do something else."

Trunks, Piccolo, and Broly stood up and followed her.

Goku smiled and picked up Chi-Chi and Gohan and flew off. "I know the perfect place," he whispered.

Chi-Chi smiled and held onto her small son who was laughing and enjoying the ride.

**Bulma and the guys' P.O.V**

Bulma smiled as they walked through the halls of the palace. This was bringing back memories, good ones. They passed the pool and Bulma stopped. _"Having a nice swim? **Why don't you join me? **Ha your plan didn't work. **Just wait.** Not fair. **You're all et.** You're just lucky." _She smiled; that was the first day they met the boys and they went to the pool.

Piccolo smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on," he said pulling her away from the window. Bulma smiled and followed behind the boys.

Broly smiled as he stopped and looked at his old house. **"Prince Vegeta, Prince Kakarot, Prince Krillin**_. Broly we are going to play want to come?_ **I guess I will. What will we play?** **Hide and seek.** _How old are you? _**Nine, you?** _Eight. _**I'm Broly what's your name?** _Bulma._ **_I'm Chi-Chi._** **And you? **I'm 18. **_We'll play in here."_** That was the first time he met the girls. He started walking again. Those sweet memories would never be forgotten.

Bulma ran in front of them. She stopped. She looked down at the floor. "This is where I first meet Zarbon," she stated. She frowned. "He pushed Goku over here." She said walking a few feet. "Damn we should have killed Zarbon."

"You'll get your chance."

Bulma smiled and turned around. "Bout time you joined us," she said looking at Vegeta.

"I had thinking to do," Vegeta stated.

"You're not the only one," Bulma stated.

Piccolo smirked. "Let's go, Broly…Tr…I mean boy. We'll eat," he stated.

Broly and Trunks followed the Namekian.

Bulma watched them leave then looked back at Vegeta. "So…" Bulma stopped and looked at the floor. 'I feel so stupid,' she thought. She looked back at Vegeta. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for getting us off of Planet Cold," she whispered. "I would have went nuts." She turned around.

Vegeta stared at her. He walked behind her. Words were caught in his throat. Bulma turned around and pulled him to her kissing him on his lips.

**Piccolo, Broly, and Trunks' P.O.V**

Broly laughed as they watched behind a corner. He looks at Piccolo. "Let's eat I'm starving," Broly stated walking towards the kitchen.

Piccolo nodded and followed him.

Trunks watched his parents then followed after Piccolo and Broly. "Wait for me!" he shouted running after them.

**Goku's family P.O.V**

They landed by a waterfall. Chi-Chi smiled and sat down on the grass. Gohan smiled and started chasing small animals around. Goku laughed and sat down by Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi looked at him and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Goku kissed her back.

Gohan jumped for a rabbit then stopped and looked at his parents. He walked over to a tree and sat under it. He just stared at his parents. His mother was happy and that made him happy. He was finally away from Frieza and he finally got to meet his dad. He was one happy boy.

Chi-Chi and Goku separated and laid down. Chi-Chi rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

Gohan smiled and stood up. He walked over to his parents and sat down by them. He watched the waterfall. Birds were chirping a sweet tune in the background. "It's pretty," Gohan stated.

"Yes it is," said Chi-Chi. She smiled at her son. "And it is great to be back," she said kissing Goku on the cheek.

'Let's hope for good and we kill Frieza when he comes for you,' thought Goku. He looked up at the sky. "Nothing is going to separate us again…I promise,' he thought. He looked at them. 'Frieza won't be able to trick me any more…he's not going to get through me either.'

: Goku:

Goku looked at his mate. : Yes:

Chi-Chi looked at him. : What are you thinking about:

Goku grinned. : Us and the rest of our lives together:

She kissed him and looked at their son. : He's great, isn't he:

: He sure is: Goku looked at their son. : Everything I would want him to be. He's just like you:

: And you. He reminds me of you every day: Chi-Chi smiled and closed her eyes. : This is where I want to be…forever:

**Bulma and Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta opened the door to his room and looked at Bulma.

She smiled. "So Vegeta were you miserable without me?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "Nope," he answered flatly.

She pouted. "I see…well I guess I'll be going," she stated.

He grabbed her arm. "No where," he stated.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah just what I was about to say…so.." she stopped and looked around the room. "It's the same."

"I don't decorate," he stated.

"Well you could have done something nice to it…after all I am back," she stated wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah…so? It's not like I'm going to throw a party…I don't do parties," he stated.

"Not even a little one?" she asked. She smiled. "Come on…didn't you even think about me a little?"

He looked down at her. "Don't recall," he stated smirking.

She pouted. "So you were busy all the time…well you know what? I was too I had no time to think about you Vegeta…I had SO many things to do, people to see," she stated.

He started walking and stretched. "I'm off to bed…I had a long day of work," he stated.

"That's very rude…" she was cut off by him shutting his bedroom door. "I don't believe it." She plopped down on his couch. "What a jerk. Not even a kiss hello or welcome back?"

Vegeta walked back out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Forgot something?" she asked. She walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah…I didn't eat," he stated. He walked back to the living room and sat down at a table. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and stood behind him.

"Vegeta," she whined.

"What?" he asked looking at her. She smiled and kissed him.

"You didn't kiss me," she stated.

"So?"

"I kissed you," she stated.

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a pain in the ass," he stated. She sat down on his lap.

"That's the way you like it," she stated wrapping her arms around his neck. "Right?"

He shrugged. "You tell me,"

**Piccolo and T and B's P.O.V**

Broly flicked a chip through Piccolo's fingers. "Touchdown!" Broly shouted. Broly frowned. "What's a touchdown?"

Piccolo shrugged. "I don't know,"

"It's a Earth thing," Trunks stated.

Piccolo nodded then shook his head. "Krillin…he's happy," he stated.

"Well Goku could sing," Broly stated looking at another chip.

Piccolo nodded. "And Vegeta could be a pain…more than usual,"

Trunks shook his head. "You are weirder than I thought," Trunks stated.

"Well look at you…you're weird looking," Broly stated.

Trunks looked at Broly. "Well look at your face…you're not something pretty," he stated.

Broly pointed to Piccolo. "Well he's green and has pointy ears…he's more weird looking than me," Broly stated.

Piccolo looked at Broly. "Well look at you…long hair and a tail…who would want that?" Piccolo asked.

"Me," Broly answered.

"Shut up," Trunks said rubbing his head. "I'm getting a headache."

That's it yep nothing really special till next time. Their past comes back to haunt them are they permanently scarred or can they be healed?

**Vegetafanic1**


End file.
